


Hush. (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (il y a genre qu'une petite scène qui dépasse le stade du verbal), ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anulingus, Fluff, Football américain, Frottage, Harcèlement verbal, M/M, Masturbation, Pensées suicidaires, Tentative passive de suicide, Univers Alternatif - Lycée, Univers alternatif - petite ville, en fait Louis traîne beaucoup en haut d'un pont, exhibitionnisme, fellation, feminine!harry, homophobie, quarterback!louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un univers alternatif où les petites villes craignent, Louis est en train de perdre la tête, et Harry est juste trop parfait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush. (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hush.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313593) by [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville). 



> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent Wankerville, je n'en fais que la traduction française avec son autorisation, pour laquelle je tiens à la remercier. J'espère que cette histoire et mon travail vous plairont. Le lien vers la VO est juste au dessus !  
> (N'ayant pas de beta, toute erreur est mienne et s'il y a des tournures de phrase bizarres, désolé.)
> 
> Hashtag : #HushTrad
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'amour arrache les masques sans lesquels nous craignons de ne pouvoir vivre et derrière lesquels nous savons que nous sommes incapables de le faire - James Baldwin

________________________________________

 

  
_Froid_.

C'était la seule pensée qui était capable de passer à travers le bruit blanc constant de mélancolie tournant encore et encore dans sa tête.

_Alors c'est comme ça que ça va être_.

Il rigola amèrement, mais ça sonna plus comme un soupir de défaite, d'abandon. Il leva sa main et la fit tournoyer d'une façon moqueuse, un petit drapeau blanc s'agitant de façon invisible à travers l'air frais de l'automne.

Ses chaussures sales foulèrent le sol sous lui, les feuilles craquant ; au loin, il pouvait entre le bruit des voitures, allant et venant d'endroits beaucoup plus important que là où il allait.

_Froid. Noir. Vide._

La petite route de campagne, en particulier, était toutes ces choses, tout comme ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait pas de lumières, juste la route noire, des arbres et des poteaux téléphoniques. Quelques mètres devant lui se trouvait un pont surplombant une rivière à fort courant. C'était tout.

C'était là où il allait.

 

________________________________________

 

 

Louis Tomlinson avait dix-huit ans, en dernière année au lycée. Il était dans le programme d'encadrement de son lycée et il avait trois bourses, et encore plus à venir pour l'université. Il avait une mère et un beau-père, ainsi qu'une armée de petites sœurs et un petit frère.

Il était le quarterback star et le co-capitaine de l'équipe de football, ils avaient été au championnat d'état deux fois lors des quatre années où il avait joué, et ils l'avaient même gagné une fois. Il était arrêt-court dans l'équipe de baseball, le meilleur même, et il avait été mis dans l'équipe première lors de sa première année au lycée.

Il était populaire et talentueux athlétiquement. Il accordait de l'importance à ses notes, tous des A et des B (et un C en mathématiques, mais c'était sa faiblesse). Il était véritablement adoré par ses camarades et ses professeurs, et il portait un nom que tout le monde connaissait dans sa petite ville.

Il était drôle, hilarant même, si être élu clown de la classe trois ans de suite était quelque chose à quoi se fier (il le serait probablement encore cette année s'il allait jusqu'au bout). Il avait, également, été élu le sportif ayant le plus de chance de devenir pro pendant trois années de suite, ainsi qu'une partie du couple le plus mignon de l'année, avec une fille différente à chaque fois.

Alors Louis Tomlinson était beaucoup de choses. Aimé, admiré, talentueux.

Mais par-dessus tout, Louis Tomlinson avait honte.

Vivre dans une petite ville signifiait que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Ça signifiait que tout le monde était soudé, ça signifiait que la communauté était importante.

Ça signifiait qu'il y avait peu de diversité, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il y avait plus de conservatisme que de libéralisme.

Les enfants étaient élevés en allant à l'église et n'avaient jamais vraiment l'opportunité de laisser libre cours à leurs propres pensées et croyances. Elles étaient simplement transmises d'une génération à l'autre, peu de changement et tellement peu d'acceptation pour la 'nouveauté' et la différence.

Alors Louis avait entendu où les gens comme lui allaient. Il l'avait entendu tellement de fois qu'il s'était construit des murs autour de lui pour se protéger – grands et se dressant devant lui, sans fenêtres ni portes. Seuls les mots durs rebondissant de mur en mur.

Il ne l'avait pas seulement entendu, non, il l'avait vu, l'avait ressenti. Il observait le peu de tolérance se déployer quotidiennement, il voyait la haine, le dégoût. Il sentait la brûlure s'installer profondément dans son âme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, pas à lui mais aux autres, parce qu'ils étaient lui.

Ils l'étaient.

Il savait que regarder les garçons, penser aux garçons, aimer les garçons – bon _dieu_ , aimer les garçons autant que _lui_ – n'était pas acceptable selon les termes de l'endroit où il vivait, selon les termes de la petite communauté dans laquelle il vivait, selon les croyances et les valeurs entravées de générations qui étaient surannées.

Cependant, il y avait des personnes courageuses. Des gamins qui avaient, sans aucune honte, fait leur coming-out et avaient été eux-mêmes, affirmant fièrement leurs croyances, ayant trouvé le courage, inconnu à Louis, pour assumer leur homosexualité et faire face aux moqueries et à la haine que cette ville offrait à toute chose ou toute personne qui étaient différentes.

Louis se demandait comment ils faisaient. Comment ils pouvaient sortir de leurs lits et faire face aux paroles et aux coups. Comment ils pouvaient toujours y avoir de l'espoir brillant dans leurs yeux, même après que des professeurs aient détourné leur regard de ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs du lycée. Comment ils faisaient pour ne pas s'effondrer quand des commentaires grossiers et enfantins étaient faits par, non seulement, des adolescents immatures mais également des _adultes_.

Souvent, Louis ne savait pas s'il avait plus honte d'être gay ou de ne pas réussir à être aussi courageux que les autres.

Il savait juste que c'était là, un poids lourd sur ses épaules, comme des briques dans son cœur. C'était le mépris qui allait l'enfoncer dans l'eau glaciale. C'était le lâche vivant dans une coquille, admiré pour son extérieur, qui n'allait pas être capable de remonter à la surface ; à bout de souffle.

Il était en train de se noyer et personne ne le savait.

 

________________________________________

 

Ça occupait ses pensées depuis un moment, maintenant. Des mois, vraiment.

Le pont. L'eau. L'eau froide et sombre. Les rochers – irréguliers – et les rapides – le courant fort.

_Sauter_.

Ça occupait ses pensées depuis le mois de juin.

Juin quand l'air était plus humide que frais. Le soleil était une boule lumineuse et brûlante dans le ciel et Louis était misérable en pleine chaleur. Les allergies étaient aussi répandues que des enfants en vacances et les bourdons, et il y avait des pissenlits. Tellement de pissenlits.

Il y eut un garçon en juin.

Un garçon à la chaleur couleur pêche et à la peau de miel. Le soleil se couchait tard en été, le ciel toujours maculé de nuages, de rose et d'orange, d'amour, de chaleur et de tant de chagrin. Bon dieu, ce garçon était tout ce à quoi Louis arrivait à penser.

Avec son doux amour d'été, ses caresses aussi douces qu'une nectarine.

Tant de rêves éveillés, gaspillés, à courir pieds nus dans ses yeux verts comme de l'herbe, dans le courage de la taille d'un cantaloup qu'il portait dans sa poitrine.

C'était le même garçon qu'en mai, en avril, en mars – et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier Halloween, alors que le prochain était dans quelques semaines.

Il était grand. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient sur ses magnifiques épaules larges. Il avait des yeux verts – ils brillaient – et une peau bronzée par le soleil de l'été. Quand il souriait, ses joues laissaient apparaître des fossettes et quand il rigolait, son rire sortait hors de lui comme du bonheur.

_Bonheur_.

Comme le sourire d'un enfant à qui il manque des dents, comme lécher du miel de sur ses doigts. Des balançoires, des morceaux de pomme, des forteresses en couvertures.

Louis était allé à l'épicerie des agriculteurs pour acheter des tomates pour sa mère. Le garçon qu'il observait travaillait ici.

Le garçon, avec ses cheveux retenus en arrière par un foulard à l'imprimé floral, portait également un tee-shirt blanc bouffant qui tombait bas sur son torse, ses manches roulées jusqu'à ses épaules, des tâches de saleté partout dessus. La bouche de Louis était devenue sèche à force de fantasmer sur le fait de lécher la sueur sur ses clavicules et son cou. Il s'était demandé si, pendant l'été, sa peau avait un goût différent, plus sucré, peut-être, plus chaud.

(Il se souvint avoir rougi, puis regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il aimait tellement les garçons, il avait toujours peur que quelqu'un le remarque.)

Le garçon souriait, passant les achats d'une femme avec sa fille à côté d'elle. Louis avait vaguement pu entendre la faible voix du garçon de là où il était toujours en train de regarder dans la caisse de tomates.

Louis se souvint de la femme demandant si le garçon pouvait choisir une pastèque pour elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment dire lesquelles étaient bonnes.

Le garçon avait souri radieusement et hoché de la tête. Bien sûr que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé pas. Il n'y avait rien chez ce garçon qui n'était pas générosité, amour et serviabilité.

Louis se souvint de la sensation semblable à une pointe de chaleur partout dans son corps, quand il avait vu le garçon dans ce short en jeans délavé qui était retroussé sur ses cuisses. Les baskets blanches à ses pieds avaient des lacets rose pâle.

Le garçon avait ramené deux pastèques à la femme, il en avait posé une sur le petit comptoir. Puis, il s'était mis – bon dieu, Louis s'en souvenait tellement clairement – à genoux devant la petite fille avec la seconde pastèque toujours dans ses mains, pour leur montrer comment voir si elle était 'extraordinairement au-dessus du niveau' ou non.

« Vous voyez celle-ci ? » avait demandé le garçon, mordant ses lèvres framboise alors qu'il levait son regard vers la femme avant de le tourner à nouveau vers la petite fille, « Elle n'est pas très bonne. »

Son nez s'était plissé en le disant.

« Celle-ci, cependant, » il s'était redressé et avait échangé les pastèques, s'agenouillant à nouveau et la tendant devant lui, « elle va être délicieuse. »

« Voici pourquoi ; vous voyez cet endroit jute là ? La belle tâche jaune ? C'est son point de contact avec le sol. Plus la tâche est jaune, plus elle sera sucrée et mûre. Aussi, vous entendez ça, » le garçon avait toqué sur la pastèque, « ça sonne bien, hein ? Un beau son ferme. Moins ça sonne creux, plus la pastèque sera juteuse. »

La petite fille avait souri, hochant de la tête. Elle avait tapé sur la pastèque comme si elle avait compris tout ce que le garçon lui avait dit.

Le cœur de Louis avait fondu, ce jour-là. Il blâmait le soleil et l'horrible chaleur de l'été.

Le garçon avait ensuite fini de passer leurs achats, donnant gratuitement une sucette au fruit à la petite fille, puis il les avait laissé partir avec un sourire.

Louis les avait entendues quand elles étaient passés près de lui :

« Je l'aime bien, maman. Je veux être comme lui quand je serai grande ! »  
La mère avait grimacé, « Non, tu ne veux pas, chérie. C'est un _pédé_. »  
Le visage de la petite fille s'était froncé de confusion, trop jeune pour savoir ce que ce mot signifiait, pour savoir à quel point il prenait, profondément et à tort, racine dans la haine – l'ignorance.  
La petite fille avait répondu, « Oh. »

Le sang de Louis bouillit à nouveau, ses poings fermés. _Bon dieu_ , rien que le fait de repenser à ce jour-là le rendait foutrement _furieux_.

Il se souvint de ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il avait fini de choisir les tomates pour sa mère. Il se souvint de ses dents serrées, sa respiration saccadée, en essayant de s'empêcher de presser chaque tomate jusqu'à ce qu'elles éclatent dans ses poings fulminants.

_Il se souvint du garçon alors qu'il passait à la caisse_.

Son sourire et toute sa douceur. Le rougissement léger et timide qui était apparu sur ses joues. Tellement beau. Il avait cligné ses grands yeux de biche, mordu sa lèvre puis il avait dit avec l'enthousiasme le plus tendre, « Coucou, Lou. »

Et Louis se souvint de lui-même. Rigide, tremblant. Son cœur battant fortement. Il avait posé ses achats avec tellement de raideur. « Euh, hé. »

(Il se souvint du sourire du garçon défaillant, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Il se souvint de ses lèvres. Chaudes, humides. Le placard. Être collé contre lui.

Il se souvint avoir souhaiter qu'il puisse être suffisant.)

« Est-ce que t'as réussi à tout trouver ? » avait-il demandé, tellement doucement. Il était si doux avec tout, avec tout le monde, comme s'il savait que le cœur humain était une chose fragile.

_Intelligent_.

« Ouais, » avait-il répondu, déglutissant et détournant son regard. Ses mains s'étaient crispées.

Quand il avait à nouveau tourné son regard vers lui, le garçon était occupé à mettre ses achats dans un sachet, lui donnant le montant à payer. Il mordait l'intérieur de sa joue, ses sourcils froncés. Aucun sourire.

Louis avait glissé l'argent sur le comptoir pour qu'il puisse le prendre.

 

_______________________________________

 

 

(Louis s'était tellement détesté ce jour-là.

Louis avait, également, détesté tout le monde dans cette foutu ville ce jour-là.

Tout le monde sauf lui, le garçon.

_Harry_.)

 

________________________________________

 

Quand il lui avait rendu sa monnaie, leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés et Louis avait tressailli à ce simple contact.

(Son cœur battait plus vite, rien qu'en repensant à ce moment.)

Il avait soupiré, sa mâchoire crispée. Il avait mis la monnaie dans sa poche, ainsi que ses ' _je suis désolé_ ,' ' _je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi_ ' et ' _je crois que je t'aime_ ,' puis il avait pris son sachet, tournant ses talons avec les joues rouges.

« Bonne journée, Lou, » avait-il doucement entendu derrière lui, triste et hésitant, venant pleinement d'un cœur brisé qui était trop résistant pour guérir, même avec tout le temps du monde.

Louis n'avait pas répondu. Il avait un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

La seule preuve de cette journée était le trou dans le mur de la chambre de Louis, où son poing avait rencontré le plâtre sec.

Son corps avait été submergé. Tremblant. Tremblant. Il commença à trembler à nouveau, rien qu'en y repensant. A quel point les gens étaient foutrement cruel. A quel point il était faible. A quel point il était un _lâche._

Ce fut en juin que Louis commença à penser qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie de vivre.

 

________________________________________

 

La chute de Louis Tomlinson avait commencé la nuit d'Halloween, l'année précédente :

Des cheveux bouclés. Des yeux verts. Harry Styles.

Ce fut lors de l'Halloween de son avant-dernière année au lycée, ils avaient tous les deux été à la fête de Nick-le-riche. Louis était habillé comme un biker, tout comme son meilleur ami, Zayn, et un de ses co-équipiers, Liam, qui étaient – quelque part ce soir-là. Il se souvint vaguement de deux filles ayant attiré leur attention.

Il se souvint également du mépris et l'amertume qu'il avait ressentis contre lui-même, énervé qu'il ne puisse pas simplement aimer également les filles.

Mais ensuite, il l'avait vu, Harry, et toutes ces pensées avaient soudainement disparu.

Harry était déguisé en Minnie Mouse. Des oreilles noires de souris, une chemise rose avec des pois blancs, un nœud assorti dans ses cheveux et un jeans noir beaucoup trop serré.

Et ça avait été déroutant à ce moment-là, parce que Louis connaissait Harry, il l'avait vu tous les jours au lycée, et il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de... l'apprécier ?

Louis se souvenait de quand Harry avait emménagé dans la petite ville lors de leur dernière année au primaire. Il se souvenait que toutes les filles avaient été obsédé par ses cheveux bouclés et ses fossettes.

Cependant, Harry était un pauvre type. On se moquait toujours de lui parce qu'il était maladroit, surtout en EPS. Il était ce gamin qui jouait au wall-ball tout seul, se couchait dans l'herbe pendant les récréations et fixait le ciel. Ce gamin qui parlait tout seul, sortait tout seul mais qui était quand même tellement heureux.

Louis se souvenait avoir fait un projet de science avec lui au collège. A cette époque, il s'était fait un grand ami, un irlandais qui s'appelait Niall et qui était une explosion de bruits et de rires.

Louis se souvenait que, quand ils avaient été mis ensemble, il avait été inquiet, peut-être même un peu flippé, parce que Harry était juste un peu _trop_ bizarre. D'autant plus que Louis se souvenait s'être senti intimidé.

Intimidé parce que d'ici la fin du projet, il avait découvert que Harry était extrêmement intelligent. Intelligent, complètement lui-même et _heureux_ , mais jamais tapageur à ce sujet. Non, il était quelqu'un qui pourrait posséder le monde mais ne jamais s'en vanter. Si incroyablement humble.

Il était comme une fleur, quelque chose de pudique mais plein de vie. Quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui demandait à être regardé, mais le faisait tellement discrètement. Elle éclorait avec toutes ces couleurs, ces pétales et cette beauté, mais elle ne crierait pas sur les gens pour leur dire à quel point elle était belle, non, à la place elle les laisserait la remarquer.

Après ce projet, Louis souriait à Harry dans les couloirs, lui disait parfois 'salut', mais ce fut l'ampleur que tout ça avait pris. Il avait un peu admiré Harry, il s'était senti peut-être même _inspiré_ par lui, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment beaucoup réfléchi – consciemment, du moins.

Mais à cet instant, il n'avait jamais ressenti une envie aussi écrasante de connaître quelqu'un, de toucher quelqu'un.

Bien sûr, il se souvenait avoir apprécié le physique de Harry, comme il l'avait fait pour tous les adolescents qui étaient devenus incroyablement attirants au fil des années, mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait jamais eu de béguin secret ou quoi, pas que Louis en ait eu conscience.

Donc, tout à coup, à dix-sept ans et à une fête pour Halloween où Harry fut la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à voir dans la pièce bondée de monde, ce fut _bizarre_.

Bizarre à cause de toutes les fortes émotions qu'il ressentit envers lui – comme s'il était tout ce que Louis avait toujours voulu. Toujours eu _besoin_.

Ce soir-là, quand sa main avait cogné celle de Harry lorsqu'ils voulurent attraper le dernier jus de raisin, Louis avait rigolé et se souvint avoir pensé, _qui boit du jus de raisin à une fête avec d'alcool ?_

Il avait été le chauffeur désigné pour cette soirée, choisi par Liam et Zayn, mais quand même, qui d'autre.

Harry Styles. Voilà qui.

Le beau et irrésistible Harry, pour qui Louis venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait avoir de profonds sentiments.

« Tu peux le prendre, » avait dit Louis d'une voix tellement douce, peut-être même un peu timide.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent. Adoration, espoir, bonheur. « On peut le partager, » avait-il dit comme un enfant.

Louis avait souri, son ventre rempli de papillons qui semblaient rester coincés dans sa gorge en voulant sortir. Mais regarder ces yeux verts lui avait fait oublier comment parler correctement, comment fonctionner correctement. Tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser était le fait que, _évidemment_ , Harry dirait quelque chose comme ça, proposerait de partager un jus, genre, bon _Dieu_ , il donnait, donnait, donnait mais ne prenait jamais rien en retour.

Harry avait semblé comprendre, avait semblé savoir ce que Louis pensait ou ressentait – _quelque chose_. Il avait eu une intuition ridicule, une perception ridicule. Louis avait presque eu l'impression que Harry pouvait voir directement à travers son âme.

Et si ça avait été le cas, alors Louis était heureux. Parce que, à ce moment-là, Harry avait vu tout ce que Louis était et avait quand même décidé d'agripper sa veste en cuir et le tirer hors de la cuisine.

 

________________________________________

 

 

Ils avaient fini par aller à l'étage, s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir pour parler – flirtant beaucoup. Ils avaient commencé à parler sur un des canapés, mais c'était trop bruyant et sombre, et plein de monde n'arrêtait de venir le voir pour essayer d'engager la conversation, alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu était parler avec Harry.

Harry qui avait observé poliment toute interaction forcée ou rejetée, n'intervenant jamais et ne se fâchant pas. Tellement patient.

Mais, Louis avait fini par regarder Harry et soupirer – frustré – et ce dernier s'était simplement levé et lui avait dit de le suivre.

Louis se souvint à quel point ça avait été plus calme à l'étage, seules quelques personnes marchant maladroitement et rigolant, entrant et sortant des pièces. Typique.

Il se souvint de la voix basse de Harry, la façon dont elle sortait de lui comme de la mélasse faite-maison, épaisse et sirupeuse. Louis avait envie de boire toutes ses paroles.

« Pourquoi Minnie et pas Mickey ? » avait demandé Louis pendant une courte accalmie lors de leur longue conversation, commencée depuis de deux heures. Il avait tendu une main pour tirer sur une des longues boucles de Harry en parlant, son corps chaud et vivant alors qu'il s'était autorisé à l'enrouler autour de son doigt.

Harry avait souri. « Si j'étais Mickey alors je chercherais une Minnie. »

Ça avait pris un moment à Louis pour capter ce que Harry avait voulu dire.

« Oh – oh, t'es, » avait-il dit avant de déglutir, il se souvint avoir, ensuite, lâché la boucle de Harry et l'avoir observé se remettre en place, « d'accord. »

Harry avait souri en haussant un sourcil, curieux. Louis pensait qu'il s'était peut-être même penché vers lui. « Est-ce que ça te dérange, Louis ? »

Le corps de Louis avait été chaud, partout, quand il avait fermement secoué sa tête, n'établissant aucun contact visuel avec Harry. Celui-ci était tellement beau ce soir-là, beaucoup trop beau. De près, il avait découvert que Harry avait du fard à paupière blanc pailleté et un peu de mascara. Ça l'avait foutrement tué. Il n'y avait eu aucun moyen qu'il puisse le regarder et répondre facilement non, parce que Harry était tellement beau et Louis n'avait pas voulu faire quelque chose de stupide pour foutre en l'air cette soirée – comme l'embrasser.

Evidemment que ça ne le dérageait pas que Harry soit gay. Louis avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il était idiot sur le moment. Ce qu'il l' _avait_ dérangé – et qui le dérangeait _toujours_ – était la facilité avec laquelle Harry l'avait dit. Comme s'ils ne vivaient pas dans une petite ville conservatrice pleine de dévots étroits d'esprit qui donnaient tout leur argent en trop à leurs églises.

La main de Harry avait légèrement touché la sienne, ses doigts glissant sur le bras de Louis de haut en bas, lentement, doucement. Louis avait senti son corps devenir docile, son cœur loupant un battement.

Harry avait finalement agrippé ses doigts, les serrant, puis il avait murmuré, « Bien, je suis content. »

Quand Louis avait à nouveau trouvé le courage de regarder Harry dans les yeux, son souffle s'était coupé.

Tout était devenu silencieux autour de lui alors qu'il fixait les yeux de Harry. Grands, confiants et ouverts, brave et courageux, tout ce que Louis voulait être.

Harry s'était penché vers lui, Louis en était sûr cette fois-ci ; son haleine avait l'odeur du raisin et son souffle était chaud contre son visage. Il avait chuchoté, caressant la main de Louis en faisant de lents cercles. « J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser là. »

Le cœur de Louis s'était arrêté. Il s'était arrêté et tous les murs qu'il avait construits pour préserver son secret s'étaient effondrés. Ces murs pour cacher ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses envies envers les garçons. Un désordre de vulnérabilité en miette avait été tout ce qu'il en restait et chaque coup d'œil rapide, chaque rêverie inconsciente, chaque branlette nocturne s'étaient répandus partout autour de lui.

Il se souvint avoir haussé des épaules et hoché de la tête, ses yeux écarquillés.

Quand Harry s'était penché en avant, levant sa main vers la joue de Louis et laissant échapper une expiration contre son visage, la réalité avait frappé Louis.

Il s'était rapidement dégagé, regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelque avait pu remarquer quelque chose. Bon dieu, il avait eu tellement peur et avait été tellement bouleversé à ce moment-là. Il se souvint de son cœur battant tellement rapidement contre ses côtes que ça avait fait un toc, toc, toc résonnant à travers son corps.

Il se souvint du visage de Harry, son air confus et blessé.

Louis avait dégluti la boule de la taille d'une prune bloquée dans sa gorge, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. Il avait murmuré :

« Pas ici. »

Alors Harry l'avait poussé dans le placard du couloir. Louis se souvint distinctement avoir tiré sur la corde au-dessus de leurs têtes pour laisser une légère lumière inonder l'espace étroit, il se souvint du gloussement de Harry lorsqu'il avait pris une des écharpes, qui était pendue à l'intérieur du placard et l'avait attaché autour de la poignée de porte, puis enroulé autour de la barre de penderie. Il se souvint avoir grogner quand Harry avait fait un nœud à l'écharpe. Ça avait été une serrure de fortune merdique pour garder ce secret entre eux.

Louis avait souhaité plus que tout au monde que ça n'ait pas besoin d'être un secret.

 

________________________________________

 

Le premier baiser de Louis avec un garçon se passa comme ça :

_Des rires nerveux et à bout de souffle remplissaient l'air autour d'eux, les oreilles de souris de Harry glissaient de sur sa tête, le nœud rose de travers dans ses boucles. Louis ne savait pas comment il fit ça, mais son bras tremblant s'enroula autour de la taille de Harry et il le tira vers lui._

_Harry, cependant, tel le garçon maladroit qu'il était, trébucha dans le petit espace les séparant et tomba sur Louis. Ses mains s'écrasèrent contre le petit torse musclé de Louis, un petit 'oups' sortant de ses lèvres._

_« Salut, » souffla Louis, ses yeux regardant le joli visage rougi de Harry._

_Harry gémit, de façon aigue et calme. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure alors que son regard était fixé au sourire en coin de Louis. Sa légère domination de la situation s'évapora au moment où la main de Louis se posa sur sa hanche._

_« Embrasse-moi ? » murmura Harry, désireux et adorable._

_« J'pensais que c'était toi qui allais m'embrasser, chéri. »_

_Louis bougea sa deuxième main jusqu'à la joue de Harry, où il retraça sa pommette avec un pouce tremblant, repoussant l'une des longues boucles du garçon derrière son oreille._

_Harry laissa échapper un rire tremblant, « Ferme tes yeux, » dit-il._

_Louis suivit son instruction, fermant ses yeux et raffermissant sa hanche, ayant peur qu'il s'enfuie et ne revienne jamais._

_Quand quelque chose de doux et pulpeux toucha les lèvres de Louis, il sursauta, tellement nerveux. Mais Harry fut insistent, il ne recula pas mais se rapprocha, à la place._

_Les lèvres de Louis s'ouvrirent en tremblant contre celles de Harry, un sentiment tellement irréel et puissant parcourut tout son corps, faisant louper un battement à son cœur. Sa seule réponse fut de tirer Harry encore plus près de lui, laissant sa bouche exprimer ses émotions par un léger souffle._

_La paume chaude de Harry se posa sur le cou de Louis, son autre main restant sur son torse. Louis se demanda s'il pouvait sentir son cœur essayer d'atteindre sa main à travers sa poitrine._

_Ils se séparèrent, juste légèrement, leurs yeux toujours fermés. Ils léchèrent tous les deux leurs lèvres, savourant le moment, le goût de l'autre._

_Louis sentit une vague de désir. Un désir et un besoin chauds et désespérés._

_Il tira fermement Harry contre lui. Ce dernier haleta, ses cils noirs papillonnant, puis il se pencha à nouveau en avant._

_Ce fut intense. Ce fut beau. Ce fut une fanfare de respirations calmes et de baisers humides. Une vague de désir déferlante. C'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment._ Désespérément.

_Vivre dans une petite ville conservatrice était sans aucun doute difficile, sans aucun doute douloureux, et ils se trouvaient dans ce foutu placard en train exprimer leur passion avec des mouvements humides, lents et sauvages._

_La tête de Louis ne fit rien d'autre que tourner avec la pensée constante qu'il embrassait, enfin, un garçon. Il embrassait Harry. Et putain, c'étaient toutes les meilleures sensations qu'il ait déjà connues en une seule._

_Un bonheur écrasant._

_Ses mains tremblaient toujours alors qu'il prenait en coupe la mâchoire de Harry et léchait l'intérieur de sa bouche, gémissant. Tellement doucement. Tellement avide._

_Les bras de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de Louis, aucun espace permis entre eux. Une était sur son épaule, l'autre autour de sa taille, et ils frottèrent si lentement, si subtilement leurs hanches ensemble, alors que le baiser devenait obscène._

_Obscène avec leurs langues glissant ensemble, avec leurs têtes s'inclinant au même moment, leur respiration chaude et humide. Leurs cils papillonnant d'extase._

_« Oh, » haleta Harry dans sa bouche. « Louis. »_

_Louis grogna, son sexe durcissant tellement vite. Son prénom n'avait jamais sonné aussi beau que quand Harry le souffla._

_Il roula ses hanches contre celles de Harry, sa main tremblante se baissant pour peloter le petit cul parfait de Harry. Il resserra sa prise, baignant dans la sensation des hanches de Harry basculant involontairement contre les siennes, et il gémit._

_Le tremblement nerveux de Louis en devint un plein de désir. Il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation de se noyer dans quelqu'un d'autre._

_Et bon dieu, il en avait baisé des filles. Il les avait baisées si parfaitement dans un effort d'atteindre un orgasme aussi bon que quand il se branlait devant du porno gay, dans un effort de sentir une connexion, une sorte de passion, un_ sens.

_Ça avait toujours été en fermant les yeux et en imaginant des garçons et des hommes sexy. C'était la seule façon dont il avait réussi à jouir avec une fille._

_Mais ça, ce frottement de collégien avec le beau Harry Styles, c'était foutrement_ céleste.

_Il suça la langue de Harry, se sentant obscène et en feu partout. Il serra la fesse de Harry, brusquement, et celui-ci répondit en tirant ses cheveux et en gémissant contre ses lèvres gonflées._

_Louis se recula, déposant de façon désordonnée des baisers le long de la gorge de Harry, jusqu'à la base où il mordit la peau._

_Harry haleta, son souffle devant irrégulier. Les lèvres de Louis étaient brutes et sa langue était apaisante alors qu'il aspirait bien l'endroit où se trouvait la morsure pour y faire un suçon profond, sombre et marquant une appartenance._

_Louis dessina une ligne de baiser jusqu'à la bouche de Harry où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un baiser désordonné et effréné. Louis maintint la tête de Harry en place avec une main dans sa nuque alors qu'il clamait réellement sa bouche, l'explorait et la mordillait, des gémissements et halètement obscènes en sortant._

_Ça lui demanda toute sa volonté, et plus encore, pour se reculer._

_« Bon dieu, Harry, » gémit-il, la voix pleine de désir et d'envie, « est-ce que je peux te toucher ? S'il te plaît ? »_

_Harry geignit et hocha frénétiquement de la tête, puis il prit la main de Louis dans la sienne et prit en coupe son entrejambe. Il se frotta contre sa main avec des mouvements obscènes, mordant ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Louis dans les yeux._

_Ce fut une preuve suffisante que Harry était plus à l'aise avec l'idée que tout ceci se passait avec un garçon, assez à l'aise pour abandonner toute sa domination et être en demande d'affection, acceptant entièrement tout ce que Louis avait envie de lui faire ou de faire avec lui._

_Les doigts de Louis recommencèrent à trembler alors qu'il ouvrait le bouton du jeans de Harry. Celui-ci, tel un précieux garçon plein d'envie, prit l'initiative de baisser son jeans et son sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses et laisser son sexe rebondir librement._

_Louis resta en admiration devant, il tremblait de désir et d'envie. Son premier sexe masculin, fut tout ce à quoi il put penser._

_Il était grand et se courbait vers son ventre, le joli bout rose apparaissant furtivement de la peau en excès au sommet. La bouche de Louis bava._

_« Bon Dieu, Harry, » murmura Louis. À présent, le seul contact entre eux était la main de Louis sur la hanche de Harry alors qu'il fixait l'érection de ce dernier, « T'es magnifique. »_

_Le sexe de Harry tressauta à cette déclaration, des gouttes de liquide pré-séminal sortant. Louis était hypnotisé, il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que la vue devant lui soit autre chose que divine._

_Avec un tremblement anxieux dans sa main, Louis la tendit et enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Harry._

_Il n'y eut aucune brûlure lui disant que ce qu'il faisait était mal, était un pêché. Seulement le faible gémissement rauque de Harry qui sonna comme une prière et la chaleur de son sexe pulsant dans sa main._

_Louis se laissa aller dans le moment, il agrippa le sexe de Harry et laissa le bout de ses doigts mémoriser la sensation, la façon dont il palpitait sous ses caresses. Son pouce passa doucement sur le bout rose, étalant le liquide pré-séminal, s'accrochant à la peau._

_Harry gémit et se laissa tomber en avant, son front s'appuyant contre celui de Louis, et ils regardèrent, tous les deux, fixement entre leurs corps._

Magnifique.

_Louis baissa doucement sa main, observant la peau être tirée vers le bas et révéler complètement le gland, dans toute sa gloire brillante de liquide pré-séminal._

_Il grogna et fit remonter son poing, laissant ses mouvements être lents mais réguliers. Il découvrit que le prépuce agissait presque comme du lubrifiant, ne glissant pas difficilement quand il bougeait le long de l'érection avec son poing. Bon Dieu, Louis adorait ça._

_Harry haleta doucement et appuya sa propre main contre l'entrejambe bien visible de Louis. Ça fit reculer ce dernier, le faisant sortir de sa fascination pour le sexe de Harry._

_« Faisons – en même temps – ensemble, » geignit Harry, laissant échapper un gémissement grave, rauque et parfait._

_Louis hocha de la tête et laissa Harry défaire son jeans et le baisser, ainsi que son boxer. Son propre sexe rebondit librement et il regarda le visage de Harry pour voir sa réaction, voulant vraiment être satisfaisant à cet instant._

_Harry mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, avant de caresser doucement le sexe épais de Louis avec le dos de sa main, le regardant tressauter, ayant désespérément besoin d'être correctement touché._

_Louis pensa que, s'il n'était pas collé à un mur, il se serait définitivement écroulé sous l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentit à ce simple contact._

_Il garda son rythme sur le sexe de Harry constant, ferme, mais il s'autorisa à regarder la première main, qui n'était pas la sienne ou celle d'une fille, s'enrouler autour de son sexe._

Putain.

_Louis eut presque peur de jouir dès que Harry caresserait son sexe. La main de Harry était grande, si clairement celle d'un garçon. De longs doigts épais, doux mais pas de la même façon que la caresse d'une fille._

_Cependant, Harry tenait son sexe comme s'il était sacré, si foutrement doux que ça tua Louis, sa respiration devenant irrégulière._

_« Bon Dieu, » murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Louis leva ses yeux pour regarder son visage, son expression faciale, et il vit qu'il mordait sa lèvre et fixait son sexe, son fard à paupières brillant. « Je veux que tu me baiser avec cette queue un jour. »_

_Louis laissa échapper un puissant gémissement, ses sourcils se fronçant et sa bouche s'ouvrant. Il donna un coup de bassin involontaire dans la main de Harry, ses hanches frissonnant._

_Harry jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Louis et vit qu'il le regardait déjà. Il fixa ses yeux avant de passer son pouce sur le liquide pré-séminal débordant puis il l'amena à sa bouche pour le sucer._

_« Jésus Christ, » jura Louis, sa prise se resserrant autour du sexe de Harry. Il tira ce dernier encore plus près de lui avec sa main se trouvant sur sa hanche, laissant leurs sexes se coller ensemble et glisser l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour mordre la lèvre de Harry, « t'es foutrement_ pécheur, _» haleta-t-il._

_Harry gémit dans la bouche de Louis, bougeant ses hanches pour que leurs sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Il embrassa désespérément Louis et baissa une de ses mains entre leurs corps pour l'enrouler autour de leurs deux érections, les laissant glisser ensemble dans son poing._

_Le sexe de Harry était lourd et tressautait contre le sien, tous les deux lubrifiés grâce au liquide pré-séminal de l'autre alors qu'ils allaient et venaient frénétiquement dans la main chaude et ferme de Harry._

_Louis glissa la main qu'il avait sur la hanche de Harry jusqu'à ses fesses, les sentant nues sous sa paume. Il resserra sa main, laissant la chair déborder dans sa paume. Sa peau était incroyablement douce, ses fesses semblaient si charnues et bondissantes, et il avait juste envie de les peloter et les toucher éternellement._

_Il se pencha en avant et embrassa passionnément Harry, avec plus de langue et de souffles mélangés que de lèvres se touchant et de finesse. Il haleta contre la bouche ouverte de Harry et posa également sa deuxième main sur ses fesses, serrant les deux en même temps, les écartant un peu et jouant avec la chair charnue._

_Il ne réfléchit même pas lorsqu'il écarta une de ses mains et claqua sa fesse, sentant la peau être secouée avec son autre paume, il était trop occupé à être focalisé sur la sensation de la peau de Harry, la sensation de sa main et de son sexe touchant le sien._

_Il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce que ça soit fait et que Harry halète contre sa bouche, bougeant brutalement ses hanches et faisant accélérer les mouvements de son sexe dans sa propre main, également toujours enroulé autour de celui sensible de Louis._

_Louis grogna, sa tête bascula en avant et il regarda à nouveau entre eux. Il fut émerveillé par à quel point Harry était mouillé, du liquide pré-séminal se répandant partout et les imprégnant tous les deux avec le fluide collant et translucide._

_« Putain, » murmura-t-il, serrant encore plus durement les fesses de Harry, puis il le tira brutalement encore plus près de lui, si c'était même possible, observant le liquide sortir du gland bombé de Harry, créant un foutu bordel excitant entre eux._

_Harry couina, cambra son dos, ses fesses étant ainsi encore plus fermement pressées dans les paumes de Louis, et il commença à bouger rapidement son poing autour d'eux._

_« Bon Dieu, » grogna Louis, lâchant une des fesses de Harry pour passer ses doigts sur le bout rose de Harry, « regarde-toi. »_

_Il emmena ses doigts mouillés aux lèvres rouges et gonflés de Harry, étalant le liquide pré-séminal dessus pour donner l'impression qu'il avait du gloss pour aller avec le reste de son maquillage._

_Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de pousser ses doigts dans la bouche boudeuse de Harry, sentant les gémissements du garçon vibrer autour d'eux._

_« Si foutrement mouillé, » murmura Louis, baissant à nouveau son regard entre eux, « mouillé comme une fille, hein ? »_

_A cela, le rythme de Harry faiblit et Louis observa le sexe de celui-ci palpiter de façon incroyable, se répandait partout sur eux deux._

_Louis sentit les lèvres enveloppées autour de ses doigts s'ouvrir docilement, et il releva ses yeux pour voir le visage froncé de Harry alors que son orgasme le submergeait ; ses sourcils formaient une ligne et ses yeux étaient plissés, son torse se soulevant rapidement alors que son sperme se déversait._

_Ce fut le visage de Harry, le gémissement étouffé qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, qui firent jouir Louis. Il se déversa partout sur le sexe et le poing de Harry, un orgasme aveuglant s'enveloppant autour de lui alors que ses hanches se frottèrent sporadiquement contre celles de Harry dans le contrecoup._

_Ils s'affalèrent l'un contre l'autre, haletant silencieusement alors qu'ils appréciaient la béatitude venant de l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, enfermés dans un placard qui deviendrait beaucoup trop petit pour les secrets qu'il gardait._

Donc, ce fut un peu plus que le premier baiser de Louis avec un garçon, ce soir-là.

 

________________________________________

 

 

Louis pouvait entendre l'eau ruisseler à présent. Elle semblait froide. La silhouette du pont se profilait au loin, sombre, il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il venait ici depuis deux ou trois mois, maintenant. D'habitude après minuit, ou si la journée au lycée avait été assez rude, il venait pendant la pause de midi. C'était une petite route pavée qui coupait la route principale et menait aux terres agricoles et aux montagnes. La petite route finissait par devenir en terre et se séparait en deux, il y avait quelques maisons dans la forêt et les petites collines. La seule raison pour laquelle un tel pont se trouvait ici était parce que le comté avait voulu développer les terres et s'étendre, mais l'homme à qui elles appartenaient ne se contenterait pas du prix proposé pour le rachat et, donc, il n'y avait plus vraiment de bonne raison pour expliquer pourquoi l'ancien petit pont avait été remplacé.

A moins que s'assoir en haut des larges barrières et envisager le suicide était considéré comme une bonne raison.

Louis soupira, agrippant la grille. Tout était en béton, en acier et en fer. Terrifiant.

La rivière était bien plus bas, coincée dans une gorge pleine de verdure. Il supposait qu'il était chanceux de vivre entre des montagnes et une vallée.

Ses mains étaient douloureusement froides lorsqu'il les retira de la barre, les enfonçant dans la poche de son sweat-shirt.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une écharpe. L'écharpe qui avait servi à enfermer quelque chose qu'il souhaitait avoir le courage d'expérimenter tous les jours.

Parce que Harry lui avait donné son numéro après qu'ils soient sortis furtivement du placard. Pour l'amour de dieu, Louis lui avait donné sa stupide veste en cuir alors qu'ils marchaient vers le A&W en bas de la rue pour partager un milkshake et des frites. Ils étaient, ensuite, retournés au pick-up de Louis, qui se trouvait au bord de la route, et ils s'étaient installés dans la cabine et avaient parlé, rigolé et flirté, assis un peu trop près l'un de l'autre.

Après environ une heure, peut-être Liam avait envoyé un message à Louis pour lui demander où il était, disant que le coup d'un soir de Zayn lui avait vomi dessus et qu'ils étaient tous les deux défoncés et prêts à partir.

Louis avait soupiré, montrant le message à Harry qui avait simplement souri avec compréhension.

Il avait pris le téléphone de Louis et avait entré son numéro dedans. Il avait mis un smiley à côté de son prénom et s'était ajouté aux favoris de Louis.

« Je ne le dirai à personne, » avait-il dit après avoir rendu le téléphone à Louis, posant sa main au-dessus de la sienne, « tu devrais quand même m'appeler. »

Son sourire avait été tellement doux et franc, tellement adorable. Louis n'avait pas pu faire autre chose que lui sourire en retour et il avait sentir son cœur louper un battement dans sa poitrine.

Il avait commencé à retirer la veste que Louis lui avait prêtée, mais ce dernier avait secoué sa tête et avait dit, « Garde-la, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Harry avait souri si tendrement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Louis lui avait dit ça. Il avait rougi et avait gardé son regard baissé pendant un moment, puis il avait gloussé tout doucement. Il s'était, ensuite, penché en avant pour embrasser tendrement la joue de Louis, laissant ses lèvres souriantes s'attarder un peu trop longtemps avant de se reculer.

« Bye, Lou, » avait-il murmuré, sortant du pick-up, « j'espère te reparler bientôt. »

Et il avait fermé la porte rouillée du pick-up de Louis et s'était éloigné.

Ça avait pris cinq grosses minutes à Louis pour se reprendre avant de répondre à Liam et lui faire savoir qu'il était déjà à son pick-up.

Cependant, Louis ne l'avait jamais appelé. Tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser était à quel point Harry ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui voudrait attendre pour montrer son amour, le genre de personne qui voudrait cacher quelque chose qui était une partie si profonde de lui-même.

Louis n'avait jamais appelé parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner assez à Harry, qu'il ne serait jamais suffisant pour lui, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais de la façon dont il le méritait.

Il en était tellement sûr qu'il n'avait même pas eu envie d'essayer. Harry méritait le meilleur, peu importe pour quoi, et Louis savait que ce n'était simplement pas lui.

Et donc, l'écharpe était tout ce qu'il avait. L'écharpe qu'ils avaient aussi utilisée pour s'essuyer après, gloussant dans leur état post-orgasme. L'écharpe à laquelle Harry avait haussé un sourcil avant de la plier et la mettre dans la poche arrière du jeans de Louis pour qu'il la garde, comme s'il avait peut-être su, tout de suite, que Louis n'allait pas essayer de faire quelque chose de leur soirée, et il avait eu envie qu'il se souvienne de leur moment ensemble.

C'était une écharpe pour le printemps, un tissu léger qui ne s'étirait pas, une couleur crème avec des fleurs artistiques, les tâches de sperme ajoutant quelque chose de nouveau. C'était définitivement un rappel.

Un rappel qui tenait fermement dans son poing, se sentant presque pathétique. Parce qu'à cet instant, le moment semblait presque romantique. Une sorte de romance dramatique.

Comme si c'était un amour interdit, comme s'il était Roméo et Harry était Juliette.

Et ce n'était pas ça. Ça n'était foutrement _pas_ ça. Il n'y avait rien de mignon ou impressionnant à propos du fait de tenir la chose qui avait enfermé des secrets pendant une heure. Rien d'agréable à être un trop gros lâche pour aimer quelqu'un. Rien de beau ou romantique à propos du fait de s'agripper à quelque chose comme si c'était votre seule raison de vivre quand vous vous trouviez en haut d'un pont.

Il grimpa à l'échelle de fortune en acier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le bord du pont. Il s'assit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

Il tremblait.

Il tremblait tellement, sa respiration rapide. Il y avait une douleur engourdissant et anesthésiant tout son corps, le consumant, l'avalant entièrement.

Il n'y avait pas de larmes, pas de sanglots, pas de colère. Juste des tremblements, juste un engourdissement pur, une honte pure, un sentiment de douleur qui était ancré si profondément dans son âme.

Sa respiration était courte, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun calme ici. Sa tête continuait juste de lui envoyer des flashs de toute la honte qu'il ressentait, de toutes les paroles crachées par les gens au sujet des personne comme lui, toutes les fois où il avait ri pour cacher à quel point ça l'affectait, toutes les fois où il avait essayé de renier sa propre sexualité.

Il avait pleuré en essayant de s'exciter en pensant à des filles, il avait pleuré en regardant des pornos avec des femmes avec une grosse poitrine, il avait pleuré en regardant du porno lesbien. Il avait sangloté jusqu'à l'épuisement une nuit, en regardant un porno hétéro et en se rendant compte qu'il regardait seulement l'homme et pas la femme.

Genre, bon _Dieu_. Il était _gay_. Il était gay et il le comprenait bien. Mais ça devenait difficile de le cacher, encore plus difficile de le nier. Il était une personne trop ouverte pour cacher quelque chose comme sa sexualité profondément en lui.

Il était aussi désespéré. Il l'avait goûté – Harry – avait embrassé sa bouche, touché son sexe, putain, et tout ce qu'il voulait était plus. Il voulait étreinte le garçon, le tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Il voulait l'aimer et ne pas avoir honte de lui-même.

Il voulait l'aimer et ne pas avoir l'impression que c'était mal, que les sentiments et les envies qu'il avait étaient des péchés.

Parce que Louis avait besoin d'être approuvé, d'être accepté. C'était un défaut qui le contrôlait, ainsi que ses pensées.

Il ne pensait juste pas qu'il pouvait encore le supporter, il était honnêtement surpris que ça ait été le cas jusqu'à présent. Il pensait réellement qu'il était sur le point de pousser Harry contre les cassiers du lycée pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, il pensait qu'il allait commettre un meurtre la prochaine fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le fait qu'il pensait que Harry pourrait être un _pédé_ parce qu'il appréciait les choses féminines.

Il avait peur qu'un garçon, qui serait assez courageux pour aimer Harry devant le monde entier, arrive et il serait juste obligé de s'assoir et regarder.

Il pensait que, si ça devait arriver, il ferait une crise de nerfs.

Une crise de nerfs comme celle qu'il avait à cet instant, en haut d'un pont.

Et le putain de truc, c'était que d'ici, en regardant en bas, il se rendit compte encore une fois qu'il n'était vraiment pas assez courageux pour sauter. Il ne l'était foutrement pas. Et il s'en rendait compte à chaque fois qu'il était venu ces derniers mois.

Cependant, il espérait que, s'il restait assis au bord assez longtemps avec sa douleur et sa fatigue, ça le ferait tomber.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de vivre – pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça – mais les dix-huit dernières années de sa vie avaient été passées à apprendre comment se maintenir en vie, et laisser tomber ces instincts le mettait dans une telle crise de panique, lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle, l'effrayait.

Il resta assis sur le pont pendant une autre heure, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit gelé et le vent brûle ses joues.

Il redescendit et rentra chez lui à pied.

 

________________________________________

 

Louis se sentait comme une poule mouillée, vide. Il allait en cours, retrouvait ses co-équipiers, souriait un peu trop en retard pour certaines choses et ne rigolait pas.

Sa tête semblait au ralentit, comme si elle traînait au sol. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à toutes ces fois où il était monté sur le pont, au fait qu'il y avait été parce qu'il voulait se tuer et, maintenant, il était de retour au lycée.

Comme si la vie continuait.

Aucun changement dans sa routine, aucun changement du tout. Juste un cœur plus lourd.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait toujours que les choses allaient changer ensuite, mais c'était le cas. Il pensait que, peut-être un jour, il irait sur le pont, regarderait en bas et aurait un changement de perspective, de cœur. Comme s'il allait soudainement avoir une prise de conscience et sa vie allait totalement changer.

_Rien_.

Au contraire, toutes ces excursions l'avaient juste épuisé. Elles lui avaient donné l'impression qu'il n'était pas complètement là, un mauvais genre de brume.

Ça le faisait se sentir coupable.

Toujours coupable.

La semaine suivante se passa de cette façon, avec ces pensées et ces sentiments, des jours passant simplement à un autre, sa tête et son corps déconnectés. Sa personnalité hyper-vigilante était réduite à rien d'autre qu'un mal de tête martelant et de petits sourires.

Dans son cours de maths, l'un de ses co-équipiers lui demanda finalement ce qu'il se passait, fort et avec plus d'arrogance et de confusion qu'une réelle inquiétude.

Louis releva sa tête de ses bras, son regard balayant la pièce et rencontrant celui de Harry qui était fixé sur lui, ses sourcils froncés et une étincelle sincère et profonde dans ses yeux.

Louis détourna rapidement ses yeux, rougissant. S'il ne se sentait pas autant à côté de la plaque, il aurait paniqué et pensé que quelqu'un avait sûrement remarqué.

« J'me sens juste pas très bien, c'est tout, » marmonna-t-il.

« Rétablis-toi bien, mec, » son co-équipier lui donna une tape dans le dos, « on a un gros match jeudi et il y a la fête de Nick ce vendredi ! »

Louis laissa échapper un faible rire, reposant sa tête dans ses bras et ignorant les consignes pour les devoirs.

Il laissa ses yeux se tourner à nouveau vers Harry, seulement pour le voir se lever. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau du professeur et lui tendit son devoir, recevant un regard étonné de sa part parce qu'il avait déjà fini.

Louis cligna doucement ses yeux, il put entendre la voix profonde de Harry mais il ne réussit pas à discerner un seul mot. Tout ce qu'il savait était que le professeur souriait et Harry rangeait des livres sur une étagère pour lui.

Toujours donner mais ne jamais rien recevoir en retour.

 

________________________________________

 

Il remonta sur le pont ce weekend-là vers dix-huit heures, il grimpa en haut et observa la rivière couler. Il n'avait toujours aucune intention de sauter mais s'il tombait, ça ne le dérangerait certainement pas.

Il s'assit au bord pendant au moins deux heures, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il pensa à sa mère, à ses petites sœurs et son petit frère. Il pensa à Zayn. A Harry. Il pensa à tout le monde à part lui-même.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça le blessait plus ou moins.

Ensuite, il redescendit, marcha jusqu'à son pick-up qui était garé sur le côté de la route en contre-bas, et il rentra chez lui.

 

________________________________________

 

La semaine suivante menant à Halloween fut étouffante.

Louis retrouva sa personnalité hyper-vigilante et sa tête n'était plus aussi embrouillée que les semaines précédentes, mais il n'était pas comme à son habitude et c'était clairement évident.

_Lundi_ commença bien. Il retrouva Zayn et le reste de ses co-équipiers à l'endroit où ils se regroupaient normalement avant le début des cours, et il accepta les bruyants 'Tommo !' lancés dans sa direction quand il les rejoignit.

Il apprécia l'air frais de l'automne et l'odeur familière de la fumée de cigarette de Zayn, écoutant à moitié ses amis et étant à moitié reconnaissant qu'ils n'aient pas eu un entraînement de football tôt ce matin.

Il fut tiré hors de sa splendeur du petit matin quand un des garçons demanda en quoi il allait se déguiser pour Halloween et la fête de Nick.

Louis sentit son corps être parcouru par une chaleur au souvenir de la fête de l'année précédente. Il haussa ses épaules en guise de réponse et il essaya de ne pas trop penser à l'an dernier – il pensait que ça aiderait.

« Peut-être que je vais m'habiller comme une fille, » plaisanta Josh, donnant un coup de coude à Aiden qui éclata de rire à côté de lui.

« J'suis presque sûr que Styles réserve ça pour toute l'année, » dit Liam, faisant rire le reste du groupe. Louis serra ses poings et détourna son regard, sa matinée était ruinée.

Il souhaitait être _courageux_.

Au moins assez courageux pour frapper Liam au visage et lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

« Ooh, » ricana Aiden, « on devrait tout y aller comme une bande de tapettes. »

Louis sentit tout se briser en lui et il se demanda si l'un d'entre eux l'avait entendu.

Il cracha sur le sol – du sang dans sa bouche à force de mordre fortement sa joue – puis il s'éloigna, ignorant les cris derrière lui demandant où il allait.

Il finit par donner un coup de poing dans un cassier du gymnase et se péter assez méchamment les jointures.

Zayn le vit parce qu'il l'avait suivi et il força Louis à passer sa première heure à l'infirmerie pour se calmer. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer le regard que Zayn lui lança, comme s'il savait quelque chose.

Louis mordit à nouveau l'intérieur de sa joue et il garda toutes ses émotions refoulées en lui.

_Mardi_ il y eut un entraînement tôt le matin. Louis se sentit lent et fatigué, comme la plupart des garçons à cette heure-ci, mais ils gérèrent.

Louis s'était en quelque sorte habitué à ne plus faire attention à certain vocabulaire pendant qu'il était sur le terrain, des mots comme 'pédé' et 'tapette', et les occasionnels commentaires sexistes tel que 'arrête de faire ça comme une fille'.

Aujourd'hui, il semblait se focaliser dessus, il continuait d'entendre ses co-équipiers crier 'arrêtez d'être une bande de pédés et bosser plus dur,' même le coach leur criait d'intensifier leur entraînement avec des insultes homophobes.

Louis bouillonnait. Il _bouillonnait_ foutrement.

C'était comme si tout le temps qu'il avait passé à apprendre à ne plus entendre ces mots sur le terrain avait été vain et, à présent, sa tête en était inondée. Il était tellement en colère qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à respirer.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de son agressivité jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sur le point de faire une passe et finit par planter la balle directement dans le sol, tournant autour et retirant brusquement son casque.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Tomlinson ? » cria son coach.

Le sang de Louis bouillit et il jeta son casque par terre, ses mains venant tirer ses cheveux.

Il était en train de perdre la tête.

« On dirait que Tommo a quelque chose coincé dans le cul, » entendit-il maronner un des garçons, en faisant ricaner deux ou trois.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule, » cracha-t-il entre ses dents, ses poings se fermant alors qu'il jetait un regard noir au garçon.

Tout le monde se calma, regardant Louis avec confusion.

Le coach leur dit finalement de retourner dans les vestiaires et de prendre leur douche. Il demanda à parler à Louis mais ce dernier refusa, disant qu'il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées.

A la place de se doucher dans les vestiaires avec les autres garçons, il conduit jusqu'à chez lui. Il se tint en dessous de l'eau brûlante jusqu'à ce que sa rage ait disparu et se soit transformé en de la honte pure. Il retourna au lycée à l'heure pour son premier cours, seulement pour entendre plus d'insultes qui le démangèrent en dessous de sa peau.

_Mercredi_ fut la journée d'étude de Louis et il sécherait bien mais il devait aller à l'entraînement ensuite (il le louperait bien aussi, mais il y avait un gros match le lendemain et il était le meilleur quarterback de l'équipe).

Pour la majeure partie, ce fut une bonne journée. C'était agréable et calme ; assis à la bibliothèque, il finit un devoir sur un livre et s'avança sur ses devoir de chimie. Zayn passa le voir et il resta avec lui pendant une heure, griffonnant dans les marges de ses cours et lui offrant une conversation tranquille. Il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour et Louis haussa ses épaules malgré le regard qu'il reçut.

Le truc, c'était que Zayn était le meilleur ami de Louis, il l'était depuis sa naissance. Ils vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre, alors c'était fondamentalement une sorte de loi universelle qu'ils soient bons amis. La plupart du temps, Louis avait l'impression que Zayn était la seule personne saine dans sa vie. C'était comme s'il était la seule personne qui voyait à travers la façade de la vie conservatrice contradictoire qui s'était installé autour d'eux. Zayn était intelligent, Zayn était authentique, Zayn était le seul qui ne se livrait pas aux commentaires et aux comportements dégueulasses et ignorants.

Zayn et Louis partageaient tout. Il était la raison pour laquelle Louis se sentait honteux et coupable, également, parce qu'il ne partageait pas complètement tout avec lui. C'était la peur de le perdre qui rendait ça impossible.

Après que Zayn fut parti, Louis regarda les gribouillis que Zayn lui avait laissé et il soupira. Il posa sa tête sur la table et passa l'heure avant le déjeuner à dormir.

Louis réussit à se glisser à l'intérieur de la cafétéria et à en ressortir avec une pomme et une bouteille d'eau, décidant que ce serait mieux pour sa santé mentale de rester à la bibliothèque et ne pas avoir à subir l'ignorance de ses co-équipiers.

Louis s'assit et regarda les autres élèves qui traînaient à la bibliothèque pendant le déjeuner tout en mangeant, parfaitement conscient que Harry était l'une de ces personnes. Il essaya de son mieux de ne pas le fixer trop souvent, mais c'était difficile quand il pouvait sentir le regard du garçon et de son ami irlandais sur lui.

Il alla aux toilettes après avoir fini sa pomme et, quand il revint, il y avait un sandwich fait-maison aux épinards et aux tomates à côté de son sac, ainsi qu'un petit sac hermétique avec des tranches de patates douces et de sucre roux. Un post-it avec une écriture arrondie et un petit smiley disait :

_un beau joueur de football comme toi a besoin de beaucoup manger, j'espère que ça te plaira :-)_

Une chose qui était bien à propos d'une petite ville était que de la nourriture faite-maison n'était pas rare et il y avait peu d'inquiétude à avoir sur le fait qu'elle puisse être dangereuse. Alors Louis la mangea, avec un petit sourire et les joues rouges, jetant des coups d'œil vers Harry qui était tout aussi rouge et Niall qui avait l'air beaucoup trop content de lui.

Alors mercredi n'avait pas vraiment été une si mauvaise journée.

_Jeudi_ fut un éclair d'esprit d'équipe. Vivre dans une petite ville signifiait que le football était important, que les matchs à domicile étaient de vrais évènements que tout le monde attendait et auxquels ils venaient tous, les écoles fermaient pour profiter de la journée et montrer sa fierté.

Après trois ans de tout cela, Louis avait à la tête à cause de l'hymne de l'école et des chants de fierté, et à être agité dans tous les sens par un groupe de garçons baraqués.

C'étaient les jours comme ceux-là où certaines des pires choses étaient dites et faites.

Des jours où tout le monde était piqué à l'adrénaline, l'espoir et l'égo. Des jours où les professeurs faisaient peu d'effort pour maintenir de la discipline parce que les joueurs ne pouvaient pas avoir de problèmes avant un match, des jours où c'était facile de repérer qui avait un mauvais esprit.

Harry n'était pas l'une de ces personnes, très honnêtement, il en était même l'opposé.

Il portait une jupe de pom-pom girl ('avec un legging, bien sûr,' l'imagina dire Louis), un gros pull qui semblait confortable et il avait ses propres pompons.

Les pom-pom girls adoraient Harry, et Louis se demandait souvent si elles étaient au courant de sa sexualité, puisque Niall sortait avec l'une d'entre elles et Harry était choyé par tout le groupe.

Louis savait que là où les filles avaient souvent un plus grand cœur, elles pouvaient tout autant être vicieuses. Louis avait entendu autant de filles que de garçons dire des choses horribles dans leur minable lycée, pourtant – la plupart des pom-pom girls semblaient si gentilles et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles appréciaient Harry.

Cependant, il pensait que c'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer, avec son grand cœur et son grand sourire, rugissant d'audace pour être lui-même.

« Styles, espèce de p'tit pédé. Tu t'habilles comme une fille en espérant qu'un gars voudra bien t'baiser ? »

« Oh, dégage Mark. Pour autant que tu saches, c'est un vrai tombeur, » dit Jesy, accrochant son bras à celui de Harry. Certaines des autres pom-pom girls soupirèrent et roulèrent leurs yeux, très habituées à ce genre de commentaires adressés à Harry même s'il n'avait jamais, de ce Louis en savait, montré qu'il n'était pas à cent pourcent hétéro.

Mark roula ses yeux. « D'accord. Il porte même vos vêtements, » dit-il, effleurant la jupe de Harry.

« Les vêtements n'ont pas de genre, » dit doucement Harry, lissant sa jupe. Niall le tapa dans le dos comme un signe de fierté.

« Quoi ? »

« Les vêtements n'ont pas de genre, » dit-il plus fort, cependant son ton resta doux.

Josh rigola de façon moqueuse, « Ouais, d'accord, espèce de tapette, pourquoi tu crois qu'aucun de nous ne porte ces vêtements à froufrous, alors ? »

Harry s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, apparemment insensible alors qu'il baladait son regard entre les deux garçons. « Les jupes sont très souvent portées par des hommes en dehors des cultures occidentales. »

Le cœur de Louis grossit de cinq tailles, en regardant Harry, son courage noble. Sa posture était toujours si ouverte, _tout_ à son sujet était toujours si ouvert, comme si, si les deux garçons s'excusaient à cet instant d'être de vrais connards, il l'accepterait avec un sourire et une étreinte, comme s'il n'y avait aucune amertume ou mépris dans son cœur.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles, regardant Harry mais ne disant rien. Finalement, bien que n'étant pas une excuse, ils dirent, « Peu importe, p'tit pédé. »

Louis se demanda si ça blessa plus lui ou Harry à ce stade.

_Vendredi_ fut le summum de la semaine. Horrible.

Surtout parce qu'ils avaient gagné le match, ce qui signifiait des 'on leur a montré à ces tapettes' pouvait être entendu toutes les deux secondes. Ça signifiait arrogance et égo et Louis étant félicité avec des mots qu'il ne préférait ne pas entendre.

Il avait bien joué la vieille, il mit toute son agressivité pour jouer au mieux, mais ça l'avait laissé avec le sentiment d'être vidé.

Harry était au lycée avec le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges, il était en toute honnêteté la plus belle chose sur Terre, et Louis n'essaya même pas de cacher son désir. Il le fixa sans retenue et mordit sa lèvre, bloquant la conversation de ses camarades alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir avant le début des cours.

Il fit encore plus rougir Harry et, tandis qu'il était un peu fier de lui à ce sujet, ça le tua également. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était que, s'il était plus courageux, il pourrait être celui qui aimerait ce garçon.

(Louis imaginait souvent toutes les différentes façons dont il pourrait faire rougir Harry. En jouant avec ses doigts, en chuchotant dans son oreille. En embrassant sa joue, son cou, ses cuisses.)

Il soupira, clignant doucement ses yeux et mordant sa lèvre. Si quelqu'un lui prêtait attention, ça serait plus qu'évident qu'il était en train de reluquer Harry, ou plutôt rêvassait ouvertement sur lui.

Ce fut seulement quand Harry sourit timidement, lui faisant un petit signe de la main, que Louis fut sorti de sa trance. Il fut encore plus troublé, regardant le sol d'un air renfrogné alors qu'il essayait de se reprendre.

Cependant, il lui rendit son sourire après un moment, le saluant tout aussi timidement de la main. Le moment semblait tellement privé, comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes dans le couloir, dans le lycée, dans le monde. Comme si tout le reste était peu pertinent par rapport à l'océan de sentiments partagés entre eux.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, cependant, et il y avait toujours un moyen de lui rappeler.

« A qui tu fais signe – oh, » les sourcils d'Aiden se froncèrent, « pourquoi tu souris à cette tapette ? Il portait une putain de jupe hier, t'as vu ? »

Sa première interaction positive avec Harry en un an et elle venait d'être ruinée.

Louis regarda à nouveau Harry et le vit en train de sourire, ses joues d'un doux rose, ses yeux baissés vers là où il jouait avec ses mains. Niall, qui était avec sa petite-amie, le remarqua et il lança un regard à Louis, souriant et donnant un coup de coude à Harry, le faisant seulement encore plus rougir.

Louis ne voulait pas que ce sourire disparaisse.

« D'accord, » répondit-il à Aiden, faisant seulement froncer encore plus ses sourcils ainsi que ceux de Liam.

« J'suis presque sûr que c'est un pédé, mec. »

Louis secoua sa tête, désapprouvant. « Nan, » dit-il, « Styles est cool. »

Josh le regarda comme s'il était fou. « T'es sûr ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il, « c'est un mec sympa. »

Josh et Aiden jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil vers Harry, avant de regarder à nouveau Louis. « D'accord. »

Louis se sentit bien, sachant qu'il les avait arrêtés de continuer à s'en prendre à Harry, mais il se sentit encore plus vide et très, très triste. Il souhaitait pouvoir simplement leur crier de fermer leurs gueules, de se sortir les doigts du cul. Il souhaitait pouvoir aller embrasser Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait en leur faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Le reste de la journée se passa avec Louis tournant sa tête à chaque fois qu'un de ses co-équipiers persécutait un autre gamin, sa migraine aussi puissante que sa rage.

 

________________________________________

 

 

« Hé toi, là-haut ? »

Louis sursauta, son corps devenant raide.

Il était à nouveau au bord du pont, la semaine ayant été trop dans son ensemble, même avec les bons moments ici et là. Il en avait juste besoin, d'une certaine façon, s'assoir sur le pont et regarder la rivière sombre l'aidaient à ressentir ce dont il avait besoin, comme s'il jetait à l'eau une bouteille pleine de ses émotions et les observait disparaître. C'était juste... réconfortant.

Ça faisait une heure qu'il était assis dans un silence presque complet. Il y avait les habituels brames des cerfs, le chant des oiseaux et au loin, il y avait le bruit de la circulation venant de la nuit d'Halloween animée. Pas de voix, cependant. Pas du tout.

« Hé oh ? » entendit-il à nouveau et, quelque part dans le fond de sa tête, il pensa que ce n'était pas réel.

« Ecoute, » soupira la voix, « je sais que t'es là-haut, Louis. Je peux voir les semelles de tes chaussures. Il y a un smiley sur celle de gauche – bien que je ne puisse pas réellement le voir à cet instant parce que t'es un peu trop haut – mais, t'es là. »

Louis déglutit puis cligna des yeux. Pendant la dernière heure, il n'avait fait que revoir la façon dont Harry lui avait souri dans le couloir plus tôt dans la journée, ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé un an auparavant lorsqu'il avait été collé à son torse en train d'haleter dans sa jolie bouche.

« Est-ce que tu descends ou je vais devoir monter là-haut ? Je te fais juste savoir que je suis très maladroit et que j'ai aussi un peu le vertige, alors je n'ai pas envie de devoir le faire, mais je le ferai. »

Il y eut une pause, le seul bruit était le vent froid faisant bruisser les arbres et le courant de la rivière en contre-bas. Louis ne pensait qu'il était aussi stupide – pour grimper jusqu'ici pour un garçon qui ne l'avait jamais appelé. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le fasse, c'était dangereux et stupide, et il devait bien ressentir un peu d'amertume envers lui pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il pensait que ça soulagerait sa conscience si c'était le cas.

« Très bien, alors, » dit le garçon, soupirant fortement, clairement et de façon forcée.

Les yeux de Louis se fermèrent et il dit, « Tu n'es pas obligé de monter, je vais bien. »

« Tu descends, alors ? »

Louis déglutit, ses yeux fermement clos. « Pas tout de suite. »

« Eh bien, je vais monter, alors. »

Le grincement distinct du garçon montant l'échelle de fortune, que Louis avait lui-même grimpé une heure auparavant, résonna à travers la pénombre.

Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement.

« Oh merde. Ça fait vraiment peur, » dit le garçon et Louis eut envie de lui crier de s'arrêter, de redescendre. Il avait également envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de pas être aussi stupide, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. « Si je meurs, c'est de ta faute. Putain de merde – ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas. »

Le bruit cessa. Un nouveau put être entendu, un pleurnichement.

« J'ai regardé en bas et putain – t'es aussi responsable d'avoir ruiné mon jeans. »

Louis rigola, un vrai rire. Il fut un peu étouffé et un peu désespéré, mais il était sincère et c'n fut ridicule.

« Ça ressemblait à un son joyeux. »

Louis pouvait entendre le sourie dans sa voix et il garda ses yeux fermés, espérant peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se ressaisir pour le moment inévitable qui arrivait.

« Lou, » dit le garçon, à bout de souffle, « salut. »

Louis inspira de façon tremblante par le nez, sa poitrine frémissant lorsqu'il expira. Il sentit le garçon bouger à côté de lui et probablement s'assoir. Puis, un bras s'accrocha au sien, une main agrippant son avant-bras.

« Je – j'ai vraiment la trouille, alors – alors je vais juste, » Louis sentit le garçon serrer son bras et glousser avec anxiété, « j'vais juste me tenir à toi. »

Louis hocha de la tête après un moment, se concentrant pour contrôler sa respiration.

« Alors, » entendit Louis après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, « c'est agréable d'être à nouveau aussi proche de toi. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le froid et le noir ou, tu sais, la partie avec le pont, mais je vais prendre ce que je peux avoir. »

Il y avait de l'humour teinté dans la voix profonde du garçon et Louis ouvrit finalement ses yeux et croisa les siens – ceux de _Harry_. Il avait un chignon dans les cheveux et, eh bien, son visage était peint en blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es supposé être ? » laissa-t-il échapper.

Harry sembla timide pendant un moment, bougeant légèrement ses fesses pour être plus à l'aise. « Je suis un fantôme, » dit-il doucement.

Louis haussa un sourcil amusé et Harry lui sourit, étant très loin d'être effrayant.

Louis détourna son regard pour éviter de l'embrasser.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un, deux, trois...

« Alors, » commença Harry, comme plus tôt, « est-ce que tu prévois de sauter ou t'apprécies juste la vue ? »

Louis ignora sa question et demanda, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu passais par ici ? »

Harry soupira profondément, trouvant un intérêt aux lignes sur le pull de Louis qu'il retraça avec le bout de ses doigts tremblant. « Ma maison est par ici, » dit-il, presque tristement, « peut-être que si tu m'avais appelé durant l'année qui s'est écoulée, tu l'aurais su. »

Louis tressaillit mais refusa de le reconnaître. « Tu passes par cette route tous les jours ? »

« Ouep. »

« C'est sombre. »

« Je ne suis habituellement pas dehors aussi tard. »

« Pourquoi t'es dehors à cette heure ? »

« J'attendais que la fête de Nick commence, » répondit-il.

« Et pourquoi tu n'es plus là-bas ? »

Harry rigola doucement, secouant sa tête. Il détourna son regard. « Tu n'étais pas là, » dit-il, comme si c'était un petit secret évident.

Le cœur de Louis se serra. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Il inspira puis demanda doucement, malgré chaque fibre de son corps lui disant de ne pas le faire – ne sois pas un connard.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais parlé si j'avais été là ? »

Ce fut silencieux et Louis regretta d'avoir dit ces mots dès que ce fut fait. Après un moment, il entendit Harry déglutir.

« Non, » répondit-il, sa voix triste mais franche, « mais je sais que t'en aurais eu envie. »

Louis ferma ses yeux, ses sourcils formant une ligne. Il détestait tout ce que Harry arrivait à voir, il détestait être aussi transparent pour le garçon. « Est- que tu – tu m'as déjà vu, avant ce soir ? »

« Ici ? » demanda Harry. Louis hocha de la tête. « Ouais, » soupira-t-il, « la première fois, j'étais en retard pour faire mes devoirs, du coup j'étais en retard pour amener des patates douces à ces petits faons qui ont perdu leur mère – elle a été heurtée par une voiture sur la route, je lui ai fait des funérailles, je l'ai enterré et j'ai fait une petite croix et tout – et bref, » Louis l'observait alors qu'il prononçait lentement ses mots d'une voix traînante, radotant, « Je t'ai vu grimper et – je sais pas, je t'ai en quelque sorte regardé jusqu'à ce que tu redescendes, tu vois, pour m'assurer que tu redescendais _vraiment_. »

Louis déglutit puis hocha de la tête.

« Ensuite, la deuxième fois, je rentrais de l'épicerie et j'ai vu ton pick-up garé au bord de la route. Alors j'ai pris mon petit chemin le long de la rivière et je t'ai à nouveau regardé, » rigola nerveusement Harry, « c'est un peu louche à dire à voix haute. »

« Pas d'autres fois ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry fronça ses sourcils, « Il y a eu d'autres fois ? »

Louis décida d'ignorer ça, respirant profondément. « Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as dit quelque chose cette fois ? »

Harry tiqua. « T'étais bizarre ces derniers temps, genre en cours et tout. Je – je t'observe aussi là-bas, » il rigola à nouveau nerveusement, « après la première fois, j'ai en quelque sorte pensé que, genre, peut-être que t'étais tombé malade d'être resté assis ici aussi longtemps dans le froid, mais – mais ce n'est pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? » demanda Louis, un peu défensivement mais sans agressivité.

« A toi de me le dire, » dit Harry, le regardant.

« J'en suis pas encore vraiment sûr. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry hocher de la tête d'un air pensif. « Tu sais que j'ai sauté de ce pont ? C'est pour ça que je suis un fantôme. »

Louis le regarda, grognant et haussant un sourcil, pas amusé.

« En tant que fantôme, je dois t'avertir de ne pas faire ce que j'ai fait, » expliqua-t-il, le plus petit des sourires sur son visage.

Louis roula ses yeux. « Tu n'es pas un fantôme, Harry. »

« Oh mais si ! » dit-il, enthousiaste et mignon, « Je suis le fantôme qui hante cette ville ! »

Louis commença à sourire, alors il détourna son visage pour le cacher. « Les fantômes n'ont-ils pas besoin de genre – remplir une mission pour passer de l'autre côté ? »

« Oui ! » dit Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant comme s'il n'y avait même pas pensé jusqu'à ce que Louis le dise, et maintenant il allait l'utiliser à son avantage, « oui, ils doivent le faire ! »

Louis le regarda à nouveau et haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu es la mien. »

Louis rougit de façon inattendue, fronçant ses sourcils. « Euh, quoi ? »

« T'es ma mission inachevée, » déclara Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à dire et la plus évidente au monde.

Louis baissa son regard. Il pouvait sentir qu'il recommençait à trembler alors que la honte inondait tout son corps. Il renifla, déglutit et espéra que Harry ne puisse pas sentir ses tremblements, puis il dit :

« Je ne t'aime pas comme ça, Harry. »

« Tu vois, » commença Harry, Louis pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix, « je crois que tu mens, là. »

Louis serra ses dents. Il déglutit. Si quelqu'un ici était un fantôme, c'était lui, tellement transparent.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, Louis, » dit doucement Harry, « tout comme tu sais que tu as toujours mon numéro sauvegardé dans ton téléphone, exactement comme je l'avais enregistré. »

Louis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, parce que Harry avait raison. Si foutrement raison. Il l'aimait bien, il l'aimait foutrement beaucoup même. Il avait toujours son contact complètement inchangé, connaissant le numéro par cœur à cause toutes les fois il avait débattu pour savoir s'il devait ou non l'appeler.

Louis ne pouvait plus protester à ce stade. Il déclara donc, « Je ne peux pas être avec toi. »

La tête de Louis était penchée en avant, ses yeux fermés pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Une main toucha doucement son visage, le pouce de Harry traçant sa barbe de trois jours le long de sa mâchoire. « Si, tu peux, » murmura-t-il, comme si Louis était idiot de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Ça faisait tellement mal, tout cela. Il pencha contre la main de Harry et chuchota, « Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le mérites. »

La main de Harry se déplaça jusqu'à son menton et il releva son visage. Louis tourna sa tête pour croiser le regard de Harry et ce dernier demanda, « Et quel genre d'amour je mérite ? »

Louis avait répété tellement de mots et de pensées dans sa tête à ce sujet, essayant de trouver une façon logique d'expliquer pourquoi il se refusait quelque chose qu'il voulait et pouvait avoir.

« Un amour fort et ouvert, » dit-il en déglutissant, il ferma ses yeux parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry voie la honte, « qui n'a pas peur d'être montré au monde entier. »

Harry rigola doucement, retirant sa main du vissage de Louis pour aller se tenir à son bras, « C'est l'amour que tu penses que je veux, alors ? »

Et l'esprit de Louis se vida, complètement, totalement. Il ouvrit ses yeux et croisa à nouveau ceux de Harry. Il fronça ses sourcils et essaya de trouver quelque chose dans le regard de Harry qui disait, _'Oui ! Oui ! Je veux de l'extravagance ! Je veux des feux d'artifice, une fanfare et une déclaration d'amour tellement forte que le monde entier l'entendra ! Le monde entier sera que je suis à toi et tu es à moi !'_

Il ne trouva rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait rien dans les yeux verts de Harry.

Il détourna son regard, ses sourcils froncés.

Harry bougea sa main pour venir l'enrouler autour de l'avant-bras de Louis puis la poser sur sa main, provoquant un frisson qui parcourut tout le corps de Louis.

« Outside the rain is tapping on the leaves, » chanta doucement Harry, sa voix profonde et parfaite, « to me it sounds like they're applauding us, the quiet love we've made. » (ndlt : Dehors, la pluie tape sur les feuilles, pour moi c'est comme si elles nous applaudissent, l'amour silencieux que nous formons.)

Louis sentit une vague d'émotion former une boule dans sa gorge et il essaya de l'avaler. Son corps lui criait de s'allonger et de respirer profondément. Il regarda Harry à la place.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une chanson, » il regardait l'horizon, « de Ray LaMontagne. »

Louis ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il ne fit pas. A la place, il se redressa, la main de Harry au-dessus de la sienne qui tremblait. Il y avait une pulsation dans la paume de Harry qui tambourinait à travers sa peau et le long de ses veines. C'était chaleureux. C'étaient des émotions qu'il avait ignorées, des sentiments qu'il avait repoussés. Sa résistance était en train de se briser.

« C'est quoi la dernière chanson que t'as écoutée » demanda Harry, le regardant curieusement, « avant, tu sais, de venir ici ? »

« The Storm de The Airborne Toxic Event. »

Harry cligna des yeux, faisant une grimace de considération adorable, puis il dit, « C'est une bonne chanson. Je les aime bien, » il fit une pause et rigola maladroitement, « après que – après que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'allais pas m'appeler, j'ai écouté une de leurs chansons en boucle, pendant genre, très longtemps. »

Louis déglutit. « Quelle chanson c'était ? »

Harry le regarda et sourit à moitié, aucune honte dans sa confession. « Safe. »

Louis cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de laquelle c'était, beaucoup d'entre elles se ressemblaient. Cependant, il inscrit le titre sur une note mentale.

Après un moment de silence, Harry parla à nouveau et dit :

« Tu vois quand tu fais quelque chose, et que c'est vraiment bon ? Genre, tu crois que rien ne pourra jamais rendre cette chose en particulier encore meilleur. Ou j'sais pas, peut-être que tu gouttes à quelque chose et il n'y a pas moyen que quelqu'un puisse rendre cette nourriture encore meilleure, hein ? »

Louis fronça ses sourcils mais hocha de la tête.

« Ouais, et t'es sûr d'avoir gouté le meilleur de cette nourriture. Ou t'as ressenti le truc le plus fort pour cette chose, hein ? Ce qui est bien, genre, t'aimes ça et c'est tout. »

Harry rigola légèrement, serrant le bras de Louis, « Mais ensuite – un jour, t'essaies cette nourriture faite par quelqu'un d'autre, ou tu fais cette chose d'une façon différente ou avec quelqu'un d'autre et t'es juste genre _'mon dieu, c'est encore meilleur ! Pendant combien de temps ai-je loupé ça ?'_ »

Louis connaissait définitivement ce sentiment.

« C'est ce que t'es pour moi. »

Louis – Louis ne –

« J'ai embrassé une bonne poignée de personnes – garçons et filles – et bon _Dieu_ , ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi. On a genre, une alchimie, » Harry sourit, baissant son regard vers là où il jouait avec les doigts de Louis. Ce dernier pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient. « Quelque chose de vraiment spécial, je le sais. Juste – le simple fait de toucher ta main est comme trop et pas assez. C'est une sensation accablante mais c'est parfait. »

« T'étais mon premier baiser avec un garçon, » laissa échapper Louis, son cœur battant à la chamade, « mon seul, en fait. »

Les doigts de Harry se resserrèrent autour de la main de Louis. Celui-ci put le sentir, à quel point c'était bouleversant, à quel point c'était intense et féroce. Il expira de façon tremblante.

« Tu veux savoir quel genre d'amour je veux ? »

La réponse de Louis griffa désespérément sa gorge. « Oui, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Je veux un amour qui soit à moi. Un amour qui est genre, entre les draps, qui me garde au chaud la nuit, tu vois ? Un qui me rend à bout de souffle sans toutes les explosions et les déclarations. » Louis observa Harry, la façon dont il semblait si loin dans sa propre tête, « Je veux un amour qui me donne l'impression d'être chez moi, qui est réconfortant. Un amour où un simple regard soit suffisant pour me sentir en sécurité. »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je n'ai pas besoin ni n'ai envie que le monde entier sache qu'une personne est à moi et que je suis à elle. Du moment que je sais qu'elle est à moi et à personne d'autre, je serais heureux. Tellement, tellement heureux. »

Les yeux de Louis commencèrent finalement à s'humidifier, l'air froid piquant sa peau à chaque larme qui glissait sur son visage. Il ne put pas les retenir plus longtemps.

Harry l'observa prudemment, Louis pouvait le dire à la façon dont son regard brûlait sa peau. « Est-ce que tu es heureux, Louis ? » demanda-t-il, tellement doucement.

Louis secoua sa tête, sanglotant. Harry serra sa main.

« J'ai peur. J'ai tellement _peur_ , Harry. Tout le monde ici est si foutrement – » Louis lança en l'air sa main qui ne se trouvait pas sous celle de Harry, l'agitant devant lui, « et je suis si foutrement _gay_. Je le suis, bon Dieu, et – et putain, c'est la première fois que je le dis à voix haute, je crois. »

Louis rigola jaune, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« C'est juste si foutrement _difficile_ , cependant. J'ai tellement peur que même rien qu'en pensant à – à des garçons – les gens puisse – » Louis ferma ses yeux, « Je suis littéralement paranoïaque, putain, je pense que les autres vont être capable de deviner et – et, » il fit une pause, prenant une profonde respiration, « et je ne suis pas assez courageux pour assumer. Pas ici, jamais de la vie ici. Et j'ai honte de ça, de moi-même. Je suis un trop gros lâche pour m'aimer. Je – »

Harry serra sa main en signe de réconfort physique.

« Je suis un trop gros lâche pour même montrer à la personne que j'aime que c'est le cas. »

Il le murmura de façon si brisée. Tellement petit, fragile. Son cœur était comme éventré mais également extraordinairement plein, comme si c'était ce dont il avait eu _besoin_. Cette vulnérabilité.

Louis venait juste de déverser son cœur dans la rivière. Il l'avait laissé sauter hors de sa poitrine et tomber.

Ça lui fit du bien. Ça lui fit tellement de bien, comme un soulagement, comme s'il ne portait plus le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Ça fit mal. Ça fit mal, mais la douleur était bonne et en valait la peine. Il le _savait_.

_Comme une soudaine prise de conscience._

« Descendons, d'accord ? » murmura Harry. « J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et – » il fit une pause, regardant Louis avec des yeux scrutateur, « et j'ai vraiment peur ici. »

« Fais attention, s'il te plaît, » chuchota Louis alors que Harry utilisait son épaule pour s'aider à se relever. Harry se figea et baissa son regard vers lui, attrapant l'un des câbles en fer, puis il dit :

« _Toi_ , fais attention, c'est moi le fantôme entre nous deux ! »

Louis rigola tellement ce fut stupide. Bon _Dieu_. Ce garçon. Ce garçon qui était merveilleux et terrifiant en même temps.

Une fois que Harry fut au sol, Louis put sentir le changement dans l'air, à quel point tout semblait moins tendu. Comme si les émotions de Harry étaient comme des ondes pour Louis et qu'il en ressentait chaque fréquence. C'était tellement intense, et il n'y avait jamais assez de temps pour détecter une vague d'émotions parce qu'il y en avait toujours une autre arrivant.

Quand ses propres pieds touchèrent finalement le sol, il ne s'était jamais senti plus vivant et épuisé.

Il tremblait toujours. Putain. Mais les bras de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de lui et l'étreignirent, sa chaleur se répandant de façon rassurant dans ses os. Il _fondit_.

Harry le tint contre lui, là, sur la vieille route de campagne jusqu'à ce que son corps ne tremble plus et que sa respiration ne soit plus irrégulière. Harry le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez stable pour se maintenir debout tout seul, et même alors il ne lâcha pas.

« Allons chez moi, d'accord ? » murmura-t-il, sa respiration effleurant le cou de Louis et le submergeant.

Louis hocha de la tête, inspirant l'odeur de Harry.

  


________________________________________

Les feuilles craquaient sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils marchaient dans la pénombre. Louis sentait la fatigue s'installer dans ses os. Faible, fragile. Son corps se mélangeait à une lourdeur, faisant traîner ses pieds contre le sol. Sa main, cependant, était tenue par celle de Harry et c'était la seule chose qui lui donnait la force de ne pas se recroqueviller sur le ciment, pour s'endormir et échapper à l'émotion engendrée par son interrogation sur ce qu'il avait eu envie de se faire, de faire avec lui-même.

Harry était comme son doux rappel que tout allait bien. La chaleur de la main du garçon se répandait le long de son bras et à travers son corps ; un contact léger pour le rassurer. Louis ressentit une forme de compréhension à travers le battement du cœur de Harry, qu'il pouvait sentir dans sa paume – il ne donna pas une seule fois l'impression que Louis se trompait sur ses pensées, ses sentiments ou ses actions.

_Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien._   


  


________________________________________

La maison de Harry était une ancienne ferme à deux étages. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte et le tira à l'intérieur, tenant toujours sa main, Louis pensa qu'il n'avait plus jamais envie d'expérimenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait plus jamais envie d'échapper à ce sentiment d'ouverture qui l'enveloppa simplement en entrant dans une maison avec la main de Harry dans la sienne.

« Harry, tu rentres tôt – »

Louis se figea en entendant la voix, sa main se détachant de celle de Harry.

S'échapper, disparaître, angoisser.

Harry ne le lâcha pas, cependant, et Louis regarda leurs mains puis la femme qui s'était redressée sur le canapé. Ça devait être la mère de Harry, elle était tout aussi belle que lui.

« Oh, tu dois être Louis ! »

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent, parce qu'évidemment les gens des alentours savaient qui il était mais là, non, c'était différent.

« Maman ! » geignit Harry. Louis le regarda et, sous le maquillage blanc sur son visage, il y avait un rougissement évident. Le rythme cardiaque de Louis s'accéléra.

« Je suis Anne, chéri, » dit-elle doucement, tendant sa main et Louis lâcha avec hésitation celle de Harry pour la serrer. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, ravie d'enfin te rencontrer. »

Louis déglutit, sa tête tournant à tout allure. « Vous n'êtes pas – euh – » Il cligna des yeux et regarda Harry, « quoi ? »

Les sourcils d'Anne se froncèrent et elle regarda également Harry qui avait cet air sur son visage, comme une phrase dans ses yeux, un léger avertissement.

« Oh, » dit Anne, une tristesse chaleureuse s'installant dans ses yeux. Elle sourit avec bienveillance et Louis sursauta quand elle le prit dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout va bien. »

Louis eut envie de pleurer quand il entendit ces mots. L'acceptation, la compréhension. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'entendre dans sa vie.

A la place, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tellement fort que Harry rigola un peu, bien que nerveusement.

« Maman, » Harry fit une petite moue, tirant la main de Louis. Sa mère gloussa doucement, se reculant. Tout à son sujet était comme être à la maison et réconfortant, juste comme Harry.

« Bien, » dit-elle, roulant ses yeux. « Je vais probablement aller au lit après une autre tasse de thé, vous voulez que j'en fasse en plus et le laisse sur le feu pour vous ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » répondit Harry, tirant Louis vers les escaliers.

  


________________________________________

« Je vais prendre une douche en vitesse et enlever le maquillage, ensuite on pourra aller en bas, d'accord ? »

Louis hocha silencieusement de la tête. Il balaya du regard la chambre de Harry et capta la chaleur printanière qu'elle offrait. Les murs étaient violet pastel et le parquet en bois était sombre. Il avait une couette à l'imprimé foral ainsi que des taies d'oreiller assorties et sur le bureau en bois foncé se trouvait une pile de livres, un journal et d'autres choses comme un bouquet de marguerites et une tasse pleine de stylos.

Ses murs étaient vides, donnant l'air à la pièce être encore plus grande, sauf sur une toute petite zone sur le côté et en face du bureau où il y avait des post-it, des photos et des lettres accrochés dessus. La chambre était vraiment belle et vivante, révélant une grosse part de la personnalité de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais un jogging et tout ? » demanda Harry, surprenant Louis pendant son inspection de la pièce. Il tourna son regard vers lui pour le voir en train de retirer son long manteau noir.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, » dit Louis.

« Bien sûr que non, » murmura Harry, semblant plus se parler à lui-même d'un air heureux qu'autre chose.

Il se baissa en avant, ouvrant un des tiroirs les plus bas de sa commande. Son haut remonta dans son dos et Louis s'étrangla.

« C'est – est-ce que c'est un _tatouage_ ? »

Harry couina, retombant sur ses fesses et tirant son haut vers le bas. Son visage rougit vivement sous son maquillage blanc et il regarda Louis avec des yeux écarquillés et un sourire timide.

« Tu n'étais pas supposé voir ça, » murmura-t-il timidement. Il mordit sa lèvre et attrapa un jogging pour chacun.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Louis, sa voix rauque d'avoir pleuré.

« Euh, » Harry éclaircit sa gorge et se releva, « c'est un nœud. Je l'ai fait quand j'avais seize ans avec ma sœur. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré parce qu'elle est restée vivre avec une amie proche dans la ville où on habitait avant d'emménager ici. »

Louis déglutit et hocha de la tête, il observa Harry alors qu'il s'approchait de lui puis se retournait, relevant son haut. Louis mordit sa lèvre à la vue du petit nœud délicat tatoué tout en bas du dos de Harry. Il était rose clair et pas très grand, peut-être cinq centimètres de long et deux de hauteur. Louis eut le souffle coupé.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'il soit vu. Il est en quelque sorte... stupide ? J'sais pas, quand je l'ai fait je l'aimais bien mais, tu vois. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils. « Je l'aime bien, » dit-il, « il est mignon. »

Harry se retourna et sourit. « Merci. »

Louis hocha de la tête en toute sincérité, déglutissant tous les autres mots qu'il avait envie de dire.

Harry laissa échapper un gros souffle et posa les vêtements pour Louis sur le lit, le regardant à nouveau avec un petit sourire. « Je ne serai pas long, promis. »

« D'accord, » répondit Louis, l'observant se glisser dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte. Il détesta à quel point il se sentit loin du garçon, loin de lui-même.

Il entendit Harry retirer le reste de ses vêtements à travers la porte puis le robinet de l'évier être ouvert. Le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un se brossant les dents.

Louis se sentit soudainement accablé par de la solitude. Elle se répandit partout en lui, le vidant. L'odeur de Harry l'entourait mais il ne pouvait le _voir_ et ça semblait trop familier. Familier comme le _voir_ mais ne pas être capable de lui parler, de le toucher. Harry allait être nu de l'autre côté de la porte en bois et il n'allait pas être capable de le voir.

Sa peau le démangea, un nouveau sentiment de honte s'infiltrant dans ses pores.

De la _culpabilité_.

Parce qu'il aurait pu appeler Harry. Il aurait foutrement pu. Il aurait également pu avoir plus de considération pour ce que Harry avait ressenti pendant tous ces mois. Il aurait pu facilement glisser de ce pont en jouant comme ça avec les frontières de la mort. Et Harry le savait.

Bon Dieu, Harry _savait_.

Avec la réalisation que Harry _savait_ , ça le fit se sentir transparent, si _vulnérable_. Il ne voulait pas rester assis avec sa vulnérabilité, pas seul, il n'était émotionnellement pas assez fort pour ça. Pas encore.

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte juste au moment où l'eau du robinet se coupa et il toqua doucement.

Bon Dieu, il avait envie de voir la peau nue de Harry. Il voulait voir ce dont il avait crevé d'envie de voir pendant des mois, ce pourquoi il s'était mis dans tous ses états. Si c'était un péché alors il voulait brûler, et si c'était juste deux foutues personnes ensemble alors il voulait sentir la normalité, la justesse, il voulait sentir que ce n'était absolument pas mal parce que ce ne l'était vraiment pas.

« Lou ? » appela Harry.

« Ouais, euh, » Louis ferma ses yeux et déglutit, si embarrassé, « est-ce que – est-ce que je peux te rejoindre ? »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment. Louis retint sa respiration.

Il entendit les pas de Harry contre le sol se rapprocher, il entendit la poignée de porte se baisser quand sa main la toucha. La tête de Harry passa dans l'ouverture, ses cheveux à présent détachés et tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, ses boucles en désordre.

« Je suis nu, » dit-il, comme un enfant, avec une jolie moue. Rouge. _Prudent_.

« C'est – c'est pas grave, » soupira Louis, sa poitrine se serrant.

Harry ouvrit entièrement la porte et Louis pénétra à l'intérieur, ses mains jouant avec les manches de son pull. Harry retourna vers la cabine de douche et tira le rideau, mettant l'eau en route.

Louis se figea quand il s'autorisa finalement à regarder la silhouette nue de Harry.

Tout son corps devint douloureux à la vue de Harry devant lui. De ses douces hanches aux tâches de naissance décorant sa peau laiteuse en de petites rousseurs brunes – il n'y avait pas un seul morceau de lui que Louis ne trouvait pas absolument _à couper le souffle_. Ses petites fesses rebondies, le nœud tatoué, les poils bouclées joliment taillés en dessous de sa taille – les petites coupures et cicatrices qui jonchaient ses genoux, la façon dont ses cuisses se trémoussaient avec les pas qu'il faisait. Bon Dieu, il n'y avait rien qui n'était pas magnifique chez lui.

Il était juste tellement beau et Louis le dit d'un ton timide et haletant.

Bien qu'il fût un peu gêné de le dire, il en fut heureux parce que la réponse de Harry en valut la peine. Ses joues devinrent rouges sous le maquillage blanc, la couleur rosée se répandant jusqu'à son torse. Il sourit, baissa pudiquement sa tête et repoussa ses boucles derrière une de ses oreilles.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Louis déglutit puis hocha de la tête. Il commença à retirer ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, nerveux et se sentant entièrement exposé, à la fois mentalement et physiquement, il croisa le regard de Harry et découvrit qu'il était en train de le fixer. Ce fut _grisant_ , la sensation qu'il ressentit, c'était si explicitement bon, tellement intense. Parce que, même si Louis savait qu'il était attirant, ça n'était pas comparable à la sensation d'avoir le souffle coupé qui venait avec le fait de _se sentir_ attirant, grâce à la façon dont quelqu'un vous regardait.

C'était _irréel_.

Finalement, Harry releva ses yeux et croisa le regard de Louis. Il rougit, détournant ses yeux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la douche, Harry tirant le rideau et laissant Louis passer en premier, ce dernier enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps sous le jet d'eau et murmura, « J'ai juste pas envie de rester seul pour le moment. »

Harry n'hésita même pas, il enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de Louis et le tira contre son torse. Fermement et chaleureusement, il le tint dans ses bras et Louis éclata en sanglots. Sa tête lui faisait mal avec toutes ces pensées qui tournaient trop rapidement pour les saisir, pour avoir une signification.

C'était accablant, tout l'était. Louis avait tellement été bloqué dans sa tête durant l'année précédente que ça l'avait ruiné, l'avait rendu malade et malheureux, _insensible_.

Harry ne dit rien. Il laissa un moment à Louis, le tenant juste contre lui sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Ce n'était pas tellement intime puisque ce qui importait était le fait que ce moment était en train de se passer. Louis avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, il avait besoin de Harry. Il était tellement perdu dans sa tête et le réconfort physique était quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se noyer.

  


________________________________________

Il ne savait pas vraiment pendant combien ça dura, mais l'eau était devenue froide et ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés.

Louis fit un mouvement pour sortir.

Il regarda Harry et laissa échapper un rire étranglé. Le maquillage sur son visage n'était pas entièrement effacé mais il était en train de couler et il avait l'air ridiculement stupide. Il rigola si fort qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait flotter dans les airs.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry d'un ton insistant, rigolant légèrement au bonheur pur qui le submergea.

« Ta tête ! » rigola Louis.

Harry hoqueta, frappant doucement l'épaule de Louis. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive quand on se moque d'un fantôme ? »

Louis roula ses yeux. « Tais-toi, Harold, » il fit une pause, lui envoyant de l'eau dessus. Il essuya ses yeux et gloussa à nouveau. « Tu crois que tu peux parler au grand maître des fantômes pour lui demander de revenir à la vie ? Il se trouve que ta mission n'en a pas encore fini avec toi, tu vois. »

Harry sourit, si adorablement et tendrement, les mots de Louis faisant rougir tout son corps. « Je crois que je peux y arriver, je vais avoir besoin de cinq minutes, cependant. »

Louis remua ses sourcils, « Ça te prend seulement cinq minutes, alors, hein ? »

Harry lança sur Louis le gant de toilette qu'il avait pris sur un petit crochet. « Je vais nettoyer mon visage, espèce de crétin ! »

Louis rigola, « D'accord, peu importe ce que tu dis, fantôme. »

Il sortit de la cabine de douche et Harry passa sa tête à travers le rideau, « Il y a des serviettes sous l'évier. »

Louis sourit pour le remercier et Harry disparut à nouveau dans la douche. Il attrapa une des serviettes bleues qui se trouvait sous l'évier et l'enrouler autour de lui, se séchant.

Il frissonna à cause de l'air frais et ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre de Harry, ne la refermant pas derrière lui. Rapidement, il s'essuya et enfila les habits que Harry avait sorti pour lui. Le bas de jogging était grand, ample et la chose la plus chaude qu'il n'ait jamais senti. Le sweatshirt, qu'il avait vu Harry porter un grand nombre de fois, était agréable et couleur crème.

Louis aima son contact sur sa peau, la façon dont il avait l'odeur de Harry autour de lui. C'était divin, au mieux.

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir se trouvant derrière la porte de Harry, il tressaillit. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir pleuré, son visage marqué. Il était horrible, en tout honnêteté, et peut-être que s'il ne se sentait pas aussi vide, il trouverait la force de ne pas avoir confiance en lui.

  


________________________________________

Après une minute ou deux, l'eau s'éteignit et il entendit Harry sortir de la douche. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain fut poussée et révéla Harry avec une serviette autour de sa tête et une autre autour de sa taille.

Louis s'était assis au bout du lit et lui sourit tendrement, pas exactement sûr de quoi faire ou dire.

« Ils ont pris pitié de moi, » murmura Harry en plaisantant, « ils ont décidé de me laisser une autre chance à ce truc d'humain. »

Louis roula ses yeux, un petit sourire s'étendant sur son visage. Il observa Harry attraper un pantalon de pyjama rose avec des petits nuages dessus, et il renifla, « Est-ce que tous les fantômes portent ça ? »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil. « Seulement ceux qui sont particulièrement mignons. »

Louis regarda Harry se retourner et commencer à essuyer ses jambes. Il était beau. Sa peau laiteuse et ses petites fesses rebondies. Ce n'était pas sexuel, c'était la réalité. Ça donna l'impression à Louis que ce n'était pas absurde d'aimer un garçon, ça lui donna l'impression d'être normal, genre de faire ça, de voir un autre garçon nu et d'apprécier la vue, ça n'allait pas l'amener à brûler sur place, ni lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité ou de la honte, comme si c'était un péché.

C'étaient juste deux personnes.

Harry et lui.

Harry frotta ensuite ses boucles pour bien les faire sécher avant de rassembler ses cheveux au sommet de sa tête et de faire un chignon.

Louis était hypnotisé par ses mouvements. Il le regarda enfiler un pull blanc, ramasser ses serviettes ainsi que celle de Louis et sourire timidement quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui.

  


________________________________________

« Bon, viens, on redescend, » murmura-t-il doucement, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Ils descendirent lentement jusque dans la cuisine. Un des feux de la plaque était allumé au minimum avec la bouilloire au-dessus. Harry sortit deux tasses puis des boîtes de thés du placard. « Quel goût tu veux ? »

Louis regarda les boîtes et vit citron, thé vert et menthe.

Il plissa son nez. « T'as rien de normal ? »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent, « N'ose pas me dire que tu bois quelque chose comme du Yorkshire ou du Earl Grey. »

« Hé, qu'est-ce que t'as contre le bon thé ? »

« Rien, comme tu peux le voir avec ma petite sélection. »

Louis grogna, « Ce sont d'horribles thés. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent et il souffla, lui tournant le dos. « Je t'en fais un au citron. »

Le sourire de Louis fut tellement grand qu'il en fut douloureux.

  


________________________________________

« Il n'y a pas de télé dans ton salon, » déclara Louis, haussant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas un salon, » corrigea Harry, « c'est plus comme... une pièce de détente. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, genre pour lire ou étudier et tout. Il n'y a aucune distraction. »

« C'est cool. »

Harry rougit, « Merci. C'était mon idée. »

Le cœur de Louis battit si rapidement et irrégulièrement qu'il avait peur qu'il sorte de sa poitrine et finisse sur le sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, cependant. Alors, il inspira profondément et observa Harry alors qu'il posait leurs thés sur la petite table puis allait vers la bibliothèque de la pièce pour y prendre une couverture Pendleton. Louis sourit tendrement quand Harry se tourna vers lui et agita ses sourcils, défaisant la couverture soigneusement pliée.

Il racla sa gorge puis l'enveloppa autour de ses épaules, tirant les bords vers son torse et prenant la pose la plus ridicule au monde, un sourcil haussé vers Louis.

Louis grogna, posant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et la laissant rouler sur le côté alors qu'il souriait à l'idiot devant lui.

Harry se remit à bouger avec un éclat de rire, revenant rapidement jusqu'au canapé et pliant ses jambes sous ses fesses alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Louis. « Voilà, » dit-il doucement en couvrant les genoux de Louis avec la couverture, « il fait froid et elle est bien chaude, non ? »

Louis laissa échapper un soupir d'acquiescement, sentant son corps être submergé par une vague de douceur et de nervosité, laissant Harry poser la couverture sur lui. Il la toucha légèrement avec sa main, retraçant une partie de l'imprimé alors que Harry attrapait leurs thés.

« De la laine ? » demanda-t-il, si stupidement. Cependant, Harry ne sembla pas le penser, il sourit radieusement et hocha de la tête.

« Bien sûr, de l'Oregon, » commença-t-il d'une voix douce, « ma mère achète son vin là-bas et ils en ont envoyé une gratuitement, elle est tellement agréable, » marmonna-t-il, poussant le thé de Louis dans ses mains.

Louis hocha lentement de la tête, amenant sa tasse de thé jusqu'à son nez pour le sentir.

« Attention, c'est encore chaud, » murmura doucement Harry, observant Louis avec une intention calme. Louis ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi à l'aise à cet instant. C'était comme s'il ne pensait pas à l'année dernière, à ce qu'ils avaient fait, ni à où ce que tout ceci les mènerait peut-être dans un mois, ou deux, à s'ils allaient continuer à se parler. C'était comme s'il était juste heureux que ce soit le cas à ce moment précis, content de l'avoir – Louis – ici sur son canapé en train de renifler son stupide thé au citron.

Louis hocha de la tête, inclinant prudemment la tasse pour pouvoir goûter. Le thé toucha sa langue et il sursauta, sentant le bout brûler.

Harry grogna et Louis fit la moue. « Je t'ai dit que c'était chaud. »

« Peut-être que c'est l'horrible goût de ta merde à base de plantes, » marmonna Louis, souriant en coin derrière sa tasse.

Harry haussa un sourcil, « T'as raison, ça doit absolument être ça. »

Louis rigola doucement, juste un soupir, et il observa Harry souffler sur son thé, écoutant le bruit bizarrement apaisant et regardant la fumée s'évaporer.

Harry enveloppa ses deux mains autour de la tasse, soupirant de contentement alors que la chaleur pénétrait dans son corps.

« Alors, » commença-t-il doucement, « est-ce que t'es trop fatigué pour parler ce soir ? »

Louis déglutit, agrippant plus fermement sa tasse et regardant le contenu. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » marmonna-t-il.

Harry sourit et Louis releva son regard juste à temps pour l'apercevoir. Sauf qu'il pouvait dire qu'il y avait plus de tristesse qu'autre chose dans son sourire, surtout quand Harry soupira doucement et prit leurs deux tasses et les posa à nouveau sur la table. Louis le regarda nerveusement alors que le garçon se décalait pour lui faire face, ses jambes toujours repliées sous ses fesses. Louis sourit tendrement en l'observant alors qu'il posait le côté de son visage contre le dossier du canapé et le regardait.

Louis déglutit, brisant le contact visuel et se sentant encore plus nerveux en ayant rien à quoi se tenir, rien pour s'empêcher de regarder Harry. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte parce qu'il prit une des mains de Louis dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Louis hocha de la tête, regardant leurs mains.

« Il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles tu, euh, te sens mal ? »

Louis déglutit, haussant des épaules. « Je – Je ne sais pas. »

Harry hocha de tête, ses yeux parcourant son visage. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

Louis soupira, tournant la main de Harry dans la sienne et recourbant ses longs doigts en un poing. « Je – euh, je sais que ça fait mal, tu sais, ce que tout le monde dit dans le coin. Et, » il inspira de façon tremblante, « je sais que je me sens coupable, genre, de cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros à des personnes comme ma mère et – et Zayn. »

Harry prit prudemment une des mains de Louis et la serra avant de le laisser continuer à jouer avec ses doigts. Louis laissa échapper un rire, si nerveux et fatigué. Tellement amoureux de Harry que ça l'effrayait, ayant si peur d'être ici, comme ça, sachant qu'il pourrait très bien ne plus pouvoir le refaire, même s'il en avait envie.

Il déglutit et continua. « Je sais que j'ai l'impression de me trahir, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure et – et que je suis juste triste parce que j'ai trop peur de – de m'autoriser à exprimer quelque chose qui me rendrait heureux, » il fit une pause, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau en disant tous ces mots à voix haute, « et – et je suppose que j'ai toujours eu une confiance en moi assez merdique, » il rigola de lui-même, essuyant les larmes sous ses yeux avec les manches du sweatshirt de Harry, « alors ça rend tout encore pire, tu vois."

Harry fronça ses sourcils, hochant de la tête.

Louis le regarda et rigola tout en pleurant, roulant ses yeux. « Désolé d'avoir utilisé ton pull comme un mouchoir. »

« Hé, non. T'as aucune raison de t'excuser, » dit-il, de façon sincère. Ça fit monter encore plus de larmes dans les yeux de Louis.

« Genre – genre je sais que ce n'est pas, genre, vraiment immoral d'être gay. Genre, je sais que ça ne l'est pas. Mais, » il s'arrêta, fermant ses yeux et sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues, « mais tout le monde dans le coin donne l'impression que ça l'est et juste – c'est tellement _difficile_. »

« Je sais, » murmura Harry, si doucement qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas, puis il serra à nouveau sa main.

« J'aimerais juste pouvoir m'aimer, » dit-il finalement, lâchant les mains de Harry pour essuyer à nouveau ses yeux. Il essaya de sourire, juste un tout petit peu, mais en croisant les yeux de Harry et en voyant à quel point il était triste, son sourire disparut et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, de plus en plus rapidement. Il était sur le point d'essuyer à nouveau son visage, mais Harry alla plus vite et passa si tendrement ses pouces sur ses joues, le fixant avec cet air qui donna l'impression à Louis qu'il voyait tout ce qu'il y avait en lui.

« Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas continuer à parler ce soir. »

« J'suis désolé, » chuchota Louis, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant, et Harry la caressa avec son pouce.

« Chut, » dit-il pour le calmer, « pas besoin de t'excuser. T'es juste probablement un peu fatigué, c'est tout. » Il leva ses yeux de là où ils étaient fixés aux lèvres de Louis et sourit tendrement, se reculant après quelques secondes, « Allez, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ce thé, il a probablement assez refroidi maintenant. »

Harry tendit ses bras et attrapa les tasses, en renversant un peu sur le plancher. Il murmura un petit 'oups' puis rigola tout doucement, il poussa une des tasses refroidies dans les paumes de Louis.

Louis l'apporta à nouveau jusqu'à son nez, aimant l'odeur sucrée. Il observa une larme solitaire glisser de sa joue jusque dans la tasse et pour une quelconque raison ça le fit sourire, regardant le petit plouf. Il croisa à nouveau les yeux de Harry et vit qu'ils étaient posés sur lui, souriant.

Il était assez froid pour pouvoir être bu donc il prit une petite gorgée. Il plissa immédiatement son nez, faisant rire Harry.

« C'est horrible ! » s'exclama-t-il, « absolument dégueulasse ! »

Harry fit semblant d'être offensé, se détournant de Louis et relevant son menton, « Dis celui qui aime le Yorkshire Tea. »

« Le Yorkshire, c'est du vrai thé ! » dit Louis, souriant si largement et sentant ses larmes sécher sur sa peau.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, plaisantant, « Je parie que tu ne mets pas non plus de sucre dans ton thé. »

« Bien sûr que non, ça ruine juste le goût, chéri, » dit-il en souriant en coin puis il prit une autre gorgée du thé au citron, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment mauvais, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à Harry.

« T'es une abomination ! » Harry rigola, ses yeux si brillant et un énorme sourie aux lèvres, « J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé entrer chez moi ! »

Louis renifla, se demandant comment il pouvait passer d'un état aussi triste à rire si rapidement. Il secoua sa tête, souriant dans sa tasse. Il garda son esprit focalisé sur le moment présent.

  


________________________________________

Après avoir bu leurs thés, Harry montra à Louis où se trouvait la salle de bain du bas puis il partit chercher encore plus de couvertures. Au moment où Louis revint dans la pièce de détente, Harry avait bougé le canapé vers le mur du fond et avait superposé plusieurs couvertures sur le sol, ainsi que des oreillers.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si on dort ici ? » demanda Harry, le regardant depuis là où il tapait les oreillers sur le sol, « il y a des lumières tamisées ici et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable d'avoir une sorte de veilleuse puisque c'est un nouvel endroit pour toi et tout, » il s'arrêta et repoussa de son front une boucle qui s'était échappée de son chignon, « en plus j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas envie d'être seul et mon lit est en quelque sorte trop petit, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de faire pour ce soir, tu vois ? »

Louis était impressionné par à quel point ce garçon était attentionné, tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'hocher de la tête. Harry lui sourit radieusement en retour.

  


________________________________________

Une fois que Louis fût installé sur la pile de couvertures, Harry lui en donna quelques-unes en plus pour se couvrir puis il tamisa les lumières et se coucha à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant légèrement.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment, fixant tous les deux le plafond – leur respiration hésitante. Finalement, Harry effleura la main de Louis avec la sienne puis l'attrapa doucement et la serra. « Bonne nuit, Lou, » dit-il, aussi doux que d'habitude, « réveille-moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Promis, ça ne me dérangera pas. »

Après que Louis eut acquiescé, Harry lui sourit. « Fais de beaux rêves, Lou. »

Il se tourna sur son flanc, tournant le dos à Louis.

  


________________________________________

Louis ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps était passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Bien sûr qu'il avait essayé, son corps lui suppliant, avec ses os craquant et des mouvements douloureux, de fermer ses yeux et se forcer à s'endormir. Il n'y arrivait pas. L'épuisement mental ne pouvait pas arrêter la façon dont son cœur battait irrégulièrement à l'idée que Harry se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

A portée de bras.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que son corps puisse se reposer quand ce qu'il désirait si désespérément était aussi proche – quelque chose dont il avait rêvé. Bon Dieu, tant de rêves que ça devrait en être gênant, ça devrait lui donner envie de fermer ses paupières et laisser tout ceci se passer. C'était même ridicule de l'espérer.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-il.

En quelques secondes, Harry laissa échapper un soupir en réponse et Louis se demanda pourquoi il n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir – il se demanda si c'était pour la même raison que lui.

« T'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'sais pas vraiment, » murmura Harry, laissant échapper un rire dans un souffle, « et toi ? »

« Non. »

« T'as besoin de quelque chose pour t'aider à t'endormir ? »

Louis inspira profondément puis expira. « Tu crois – tu crois que je pourrais – euh – te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Ça fut silencieux pendant de longues secondes – comme des phares aveuglants que vous ne voyez jamais, vous entendez juste le crissement des pneus sur la chaussée. Un raclement métallique. Des os craquant. Harry n'avait même pas l'air de respirer et la poitrine de Louis se serrait en un nœud nauséeux.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, » dit-il doucement, se tournant pour lui faire face et se relevant sur un de ses coudes. Il ne regardait pas Louis.

« Ouais. » Louis secoua sa tête et avala le rejet, « C'est pas grave – euh, désolé. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils, regardant toujours vers l'espace séparant leurs corps. « Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est juste que – je ne sais pas si on se parlera toujours après ça, et – et je ne vais pas le dire tout de suite, parce que je pense que t'es probablement assez dépassé comme ça, mais je ne pense juste pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Dire quoi ? » demanda Louis, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Harry regarda finalement Louis dans les yeux et, pour la première fois, ce dernier reconnut l'anxiété dedans. « Pas ce soir, d'accord ? »

Louis secoua sa tête, se redressant pour pouvoir regarder Harry de haut. « Si – si c'est quelque chose qui va me bouleverser, je préfère l'entendre maintenant, » dit-il, sur la _défensive_ , parce que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était comment il avait plus ou moins dit qu'il aimait Harry (il avait dit qu'il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir être assez courageux pour le montrer,) et Harry semblait presque tellement... triste.

Le cerveau de Louis trouva immédiatement une raison à quoi se raccrocher – une explication. Il pensait que Harry sortait peut-être avec quelqu'un et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait rester platonique, que ça bouleverserait Louis, parce que ça lui briserait le cœur.

Rationnel ou pas, il s'accrocha à cette idée tournant en boucle, s'ancrant et prenant de l'ampleur dans sa tête. Dans son cœur.

« Lou, » chuchota Harry, « je dois faire attention à moi, aussi, d'accord ? »

Louis sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux, son visage se fronçant. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Sa tête tournait, il ne lui restait plus aucune rationalité, seulement des émotions. Des émotions qui le mangeaient, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'ait de sens et que tout soit douloureux.

Dès que Harry entendit sa voix se briser et vit les larmes, il se mit à genoux et essuya les joues de Louis, la confusion se lisant sur tout son visage. « Pourquoi – pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Louis ferma fort ses yeux. « Parce que je veux simplement que tu me dises ce que tu me caches. Je – »

Sa phrase fut coupée par un faible sanglot puis il se tut à nouveau. Bon Dieu, qu'il voulait être gêné – gêné à cause de tous ces pleures, toutes ces émotions, mais il ne pouvait pas l'être, il n'y avait aucune place pour l'embarras alors que sa tête ne semblait même plus être ici.

Le mouvement des pouces de Harry sur ses joues commença à ralentir avant de s'arrêter complètement, ses mains tombant du visage de Louis à sur ses genoux.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, » murmura-t-il, « et je comprends que tu puisses te sentir vraiment vulnérable à cet instant, mais si on se blottit l'un contre l'autre, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de m'empêcher de vouloir plus. Je sais que je vais tomber encore plus profondément amoureux de toi, et je ne sais pas si tu vas me reparler après ce soir. »

Une tempête se développa entre eux, bruyante, faisant rage et trop dangereuse pour être touchée, le genre de tempête qui faisait fermer les portes et les volets aux mères. Louis pensa que s'il pouvait, il tendrait une main pour piéger les nuages dans une bouteille, gardant ainsi les éclairs fuyant et le tonnerre faisant sursauter enfermés – il pensa également que c'était ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie ; garder les choses enfermées et cachées – fuir.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra dans sa poitrine, sa respiration irrégulière. Les yeux de Harry étaient baissés, ses joues rouges sous la lumière tamisée. Les fantômes de Louis avaient empêché la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait d'entrer dans sa vie. Ça, il l'avait toujours su mais il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître.

« Harry, » chuchota-t-il, sa voix se brisant, ruisselant de désespoir, « je suis désolé. Je suis tellement _désolé_. Je – _putain_. »

Il tendit une main et attrapa celle de Harry, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble et ne fléchissant pas aux sentiments que Harry éprouvait pour lui.

« Je le ferai, » murmura-t-il, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, « Je te promets que je te parlerai – je – j'ai vraiment toujours ton numéro enregistré exactement comme tu l'avais fait et – je – j'ai toujours cette foutue écharpe et je – »

_Je sens toujours ton goût. Je te sens toujours. J'oublie toujours de respirer à chaque fois que je te vois._

Harry observa prudemment son visage, un air plein de vulnérabilité dessus.

« Je le ferai, » dit-il tout bas. « Je veux te parler tous les jours, Harry. Bon _Dieu_ , je veux le faire au point où t'en auras marre de moi. Je – je te veux plus que n'importe quoi d'autre – » il renifla, serrant la main de Harry et recevant tout en retour, « J'en avais envie tous les jours, » murmura-t-il, « et je suis désolé de ne l'avoir jamais fait. »

  


________________________________________

Harry se coucha sur son flanc, les couvertures tombant sur la courbe de sa taille moelleuse. Louis en avait rêvé, l'avait désiré ; toucher innocemment les douces hanches du garçon, ses flancs – de ses épaules à ses mains, s'y accrocher. Sa respiration se saccada silencieusement dans sa gorge à cette simple idée et encore plus à la vue, au privilège.

« Viens alors, espèce de tombeur, » le taquina Harry, tournant sa tête pour regarder Louis avec un sourire en coin coquin qui donna l'impression que ses fossettes étaient des piscines.

Louis était en train de retirer son gilet de sauvetage qui devenait trop petit.

Il rigola doucement, secoua sa tête et se coucha derrière Harry, collant son torse au dos du garçon et fermant tout l'espace qui les séparait. Naturellement, Harry se déplaça en arrière, comme si c'était possible qu'ils se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Louis ne s'y opposerait pas si c'était possible.

Louis entendit Harry soupirer de contentement – faible, innocent, heureux. Doucement, il leva sa main et la passa sur l'épaule du garçon, des caresses douces. Il mordit sa lèvre, l'air lourd, et il défit résolument l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de Harry dans un chignon.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » murmura-t-il, mais sa voix sembla quand même très forte dans l'espace qu'ils avaient créé.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit tout aussi doucement Harry, son sourire s'élargissant.

Il laissa échapper un souffle et emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux de Harry, les passant dedans pour défaire complètement le chignon et observant ses boucles se dénouer, encore mouillées mais si magnifiques. Il enfouit son nez dans les doux cheveux sentant la pêche, la crème de lait et l'été.

Lentement, il fit traîner sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, le long de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa main où il entrelaça doucement leurs doigts, laissant leurs mains liées retomber sur la taille du garçon. Il sentit ce dernier frissonner contre lui, un faible soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Louis bloqua toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes, ses insécurités. Il bloqua tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus qu'un contact humain de base avec quelqu'un qui lui faisait ressentir tout au-delà des émotions humaines de base.

C'était bouleversant et c'était difficile, mais c'était tellement, _tellement_ beau.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, enfouissant un peu plus son nez dans les boucles de Harry et fermant ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

  


________________________________________

Ils furent tous les deux réveillés très tôt, à sept heures, par Anne leur disant qu'elle allait aider au marché du samedi. Elle sourit en voyant leur position, comme si elle était heureuse et pleine d'affection. Louis n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation aussi forte de réconfort, de soutien et de quelque chose de tellement inimaginable.

Une fois que Anne eut fermé la porte, Harry étira ses longs membres et se retourna sous les couvertures.

Louis sourit quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, tendres, gonflés et pleins de sommeil.

« Je ressemble probablement à rien, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry prit la petite blague si sérieusement, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il secouait sa tête et tirait les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. « T'es beau. »

Louis roula ses yeux malgré son cœur battant à la chamade, se mettant sur le dos pour que Harry ne puisse pas le voir rougir et sourire. Il bailla fortement, se sentant tellement fatigué malgré sa nuit de sommeil. « Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ici. »

Il sentit une main attraper la sienne sous les couvertures et il rougit encore plus, tournant sa tête vers Harry.

« Lou ? » marmonna Harry, sa voix rauque.

Louis soupira en réponse.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit hier soir, mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement, son corps frissonna. Il sentit qu'il commençait à trembler et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. « Moi non plus, » il secoua sa tête, « je ne veux pas mourir, je ne le veux pas. Je te le promets. »

Harry se rapprocha de lui, tirant Louis dans ses bras et le laissa avoir ce dont il avait besoin. « Ne meurs pas alors. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. »

Louis sentit le poids de ses pires pensées peser dans la lourdeur de l'air autour d'eux. Ça l'étouffa, le fit haleter.

« D'accord, » chuchota-t-il.

  


________________________________________

Pendant que Louis prenait une douche, Harry leur fit des pancakes. Louis se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, se tenant maladroitement dans l'encadrement de la porte et observant Harry réarranger des fraises sur l'une des piles de pancakes pour dessiner un visage. Son cœur battit follement quand il vit Harry en train de sourire pour lui-même alors qu'il finissait sa décoration – comme s'il était ridiculement fier de son art sur pancake. Ce fut à cet instant que Louis décida d'entrer dans la pièce et faire savoir sa présence.

« Hé, » murmura-t-il, déglutissant sa nervosité.

Harry releva son regard, un peu surpris, mais ses joues se creusèrent quand même pour laisser apparaître ses fossettes. « Salut, je t'ai fait des pancakes. »

Louis rougit à son enthousiasme adorable. « Merci, » dit-il doucement.

Harry lui sourit radieusement, lui faisant signe de s'assoir là où les tabourets en bois étaient alignés le long du comptoir. Louis le fit et haussa un sourcil quand Harry opta pour se tenir debout en face de lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir en marbre de la cuisine. Harry haussa simplement des épaules.

« Très artistique, » murmura finalement Louis, souriant aux pancakes que Harry avait décorés pour lui. C'était assez honnêtement la chose la plus mignonne qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ça lui rappelait ses petites sœurs quand il les emmenait manger des pancakes Mickey Mouse au diner local.

(Son subconscient amassait des images de Harry là-bas avec eux, décorant les pancakes, rigolant et faisant tomber amoureuses toutes ses petites sœurs de la même façon que Louis.)

« Merci beaucoup, » dit gaiement Harry, rouge de joie.

Louis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la nourriture, prenant seulement de petits morceaux à cause de son anxiété. L'absence de conversation à propos de ce qui allait se passer pour eux nouait complètement son estomac, les nœuds remontant et se lovant dans sa gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer avec sa nervosité. Ça n'aidait pas que Harry se trouve aussi près de lui, appuyé sur ses coudes alors qu'il picorait dans ses propres pancakes. Le col de son haut était lâche et Louis pouvait voir son torse de cet angle et, bon _Dieu_. Comment était-il censé respirer ?

« T'es pas obligé de manger si tu n'as pas faim – genre, je comprends que tu n'en aies pas probablement pas envie et je – »

« Et maintenant ? » l'interrompit nerveusement Louis, « Je veux dire – pour nous deux ? »

Harry déglutit faiblement, posant sa fourchette dans son assiette. Le petit bruit lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquèrent donna une sensation de brûlure dans les oreilles de Louis – hypersensible au bruit et tout ce qu'il l'entourait pendant qu'il attendait désespérément la réponse de Harry.

« Je pense que t'as besoin de résoudre certaines choses pour toi-même. »

Louis cligna des yeux avec ses sourcils froncés.

Harry était silencieux et Louis pouvait sentir son regard. Il soupira à nouveau, faisant monter les larmes dans les yeux de Louis parce que _quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé _signifier_ ? Une main toucha la sienne sur le comptoir et il recula au contact, surpris. Il leva son regard, les yeux écarquillés, et il croisa celui de Harry.

« Je – honnêtement, je ne savais que c'était aussi difficile pour toi – de te cacher, » Harry déglutit, « je ne t'aurais jamais fait du rentre-dedans de cette façon si ça avait été le cas. »

Louis inspira de façon tremblante, ses sourcils se fronçant encore plus. « J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qui – ce qui s'est _passé_ entre nous, Harry. Je t'aime beaucoup, j'veux dire – »

Harry sourit doucement, touchant à nouveau la main de Louis et le coupant. Louis ne s'écarta pas cette fois. « J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi, et je t'aime aussi beaucoup, mais t'as tellement _peur_ , Lou. Tu n'étais pas à l'aise dans ton corps à ce moment-là et tu ne l'es toujours pas, tu vois ? »

Louis en avait tellement marre de pleurer mais voilà où il en était à nouveau, putain.

« T'as juste besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses, les comprendre pour toi-même. »

« Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu préfères qu'on reste juste amis ? » murmura Louis, essuyant son visage avec sa main. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Il se mit à _brailler_. « Est-ce que je suis trop en retard ? »

« Louis, » dit doucement Harry, semblant tellement confus, « regarde-moi. »

Louis commença à sangloter complètement. Bon _Dieu_ , sa tête était si embrouillée et il était si émotionnellement vide, pourtant il pleurait encore si facilement alors que ses émotions tiraient le meilleur de lui.

Il voulait juste _tellement_ Harry. Il était tout ce à quoi il pensait, le seul visage qu'il cherchait au lycée, dans les foules. Tout chez lui était ce qu'il voulait le plus. Louis n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ressentir tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre et, même si c'était le cas, il choisirait Harry à chaque fois.

(Il le voulait tellement et il avait si foutrement peur, et il _savait_ que ces deux choses n'allaient pas coexister ensemble. Elles ne pouvaient pas et ne le feraient pas.)

Harry fit le tour du comptoir, posant de façon hésitante une main sur son genou. « Louis, » dit-il avec ses sourcils froncés, « ce – ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, si c'était le cas je n'aurais pas dit ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux – » et Louis était sur le point de le couper et dire qu'il serait heureux s'il pouvait être avec _lui_ , mais ensuite Harry ajouta, « avec toi-même, » et Louis n'avait jamais connu autant d'amour et d'éclat venant d'une seule personne.

Harry était tellement mature pour son âge mais il avait le cœur d'un enfant. Tellement gentil et adorable. Tout chez lui surprenait Louis encore et encore, parce que c'était si incroyable qu'un garçon aussi doux et altruiste existe.

Il voulait que Louis s'aime lui-même. Il voulait ça plus que son propre bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demanda-t-il si pathétiquement, son corps douloureux à cause de l'épuisement émotionnel et mental.

Harry sera son genou. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que t'es gay ? »

Louis secoua sa tête. « Seulement toi. »

Harry laissa échapper une expiration tremblante. « Ça m'a vraiment aidé quand je l'ai dit à ma mère, » dit-il, « et j'veux dire – c'est juste comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi. Qu'elle soit au courant et m'aime toujours était quelque chose que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avoir autant besoin. »

Louis inspira.

« T'as besoin de personne avec qui tu peux être à cent pourcents toi-même, et – et je pense que c'est pour ça que ça m'a autant aidé de lui dire. Genre, je peux faire semblant toute la journée en cours, cacher qui je suis, mais je ne suis pas obligé de le faire chez moi. Pas là où je vis et pas avec ma mère, tu vois ? »

« Mais, et si ça se passe mal ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Tu n'es pas obligé de garder dans ta vie des personnes qui ne soutiennent pas qui tu es en tant que personnes, » il fit une pause, mordant sa lèvre, « et – et il y a toujours ma maison, au fait. Si quelque chose se passait mal, tu pourrais rester ici. » Harry prit une profonde respiration, semblant hésitant, « Mais si tu sais que ça ne va pas bien se passer, alors peut-être – peut-être que tu ne devrais rien dire. »

Harry prit un air renfrogné et baissa ses yeux, réfléchissant. Louis l'observa avec des larmes floutant sa vision.

« Je – je sais juste que ça m'a aidé, Louis. Mais tu n'es pas moi. Je ne te _connais_ même pas si bien que ça, genre _personnellement_. Je t'ai juste observé et espéré que ce soit le cas. » Harry semblait tellement blessé, « Mais c'est pour ça que t'as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. T'as besoin d'être bien dans ta peau, et – et je te dis ça en tant qu'amis, d'accord ? Tu _mérites_ d'être bien dans ta peau. »

Louis ferma ses yeux. « Et nous ? »

« Nous ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, son sourire toujours présent. Louis hocha de la tête et Harry regarda par terre en rougissant, mordant sa lèvre. « Peut-être que c'est quelque chose à quoi tu devrais aussi réfléchir, genre, si tu peux le supporter. Si tu – si tu veux quelque chose... avec moi. »

Louis déglutit et hocha de la tête, baissant son regard. Harry saisit l'opportunité pour passer ses pouces sous les yeux et sur les joues de Louis, une caresse tendre et affectueuse.

« Je ne pleure pas autant d'habitude, » dit Louis avec un rire mélangé à un sanglot. « En fait, je ne pleure pas du tout d'habitude. Je suis désolé. »

Harry grogna et roula ses yeux. « Pleurer te fais du bien, ne t'inquiète pas, » sourit-il, « tout ceci n'est pas facile, non plus. Je ne te juge pas. »

Louis se pencha contre la douce main de Harry qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue, souriant tendrement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Harry était adorable.

« Tu fais de bons pancakes, » dit-il et Harry sourit radieusement. « J'arrive à peine à faire des macaronis au fromage sans faire brûler toute la maison. »

Harry rigola si forte que Louis jura qu'il sentit le sol trembler.

  


________________________________________

Harry raccompagna Louis chez lui, ses mains dans ses poches et leurs épaules se touchant.

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser à nouveau, » murmura Harry, se tenant au pied de l'escalier devant chez Louis alors que ce dernier était sur la marche au-dessus, « mais je ne vais pas le faire, pas aujourd'hui. »

Louis hocha de la tête, baissant son regard.

Harry attrapa sa main et la serra, mais il la relâcha assez rapidement pour que, si quelqu'un les avait vu, il ne s'imaginerait rien à ce sujet. « Réfléchis à toutes ces choses. Il n'y a aucune urgence. »

« Merci, » chuchota-t-il.

  


________________________________________

 

  
**Lundi 1:34  
[envoyé]**

J'voulais juste une chose de ta part, tout, tout, c'est tout.

**Lundi 1:42  
[envoyé]**

Je suis en train de penser à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je voulais juste te le dire.

  


________________________________________

  
**Mercredi 11:59  
[envoyé]**

J'suis désolé que ce connard ait ruiné ton sweat. Je vais mettre ses baskets dans les toilettes pendant l'entraînement.

**Mercredi 18:58  
[envoyé]**

Haha il était tellement furieux. Quelqu'un a même pissé dessus !!

**Mercredi 19:02  
[envoyé]**

J'espère que ça te dérange pas que j'ai fait ça. J'sais que t'es beaucoup plus mature et indulgent et aimant. Il le méritait cependant.

  


________________________________________

Jeudi, il signa lui-même pour s'autoriser à quitter les cours deux heures plus tôt et faire les quarante-cinq minutes de voiture jusqu'en ville. C'était un aller-retour secret, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait quitté les cours, ainsi son coach ne questionnerait pas son absence à l'entraînement et sa famille ne saurait pas pourquoi il était parti.

A vrai dire, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait avec des doigts tremblants et la seule façon dont il avait réussi à le faire était par sa seule force.

_Tu dois le faire, t'en as besoin, tu dois le faire, t'en as besoin. Besoin, besoin, besoin._

Il avait pris rendez-vous en ligne avec un conseiller professionnel qui était spécialisé dans les crises d'identité et le développement des adolescents.

Sur la route, il avait dû se garer sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle, sa nervosité tirant le meilleur de lui. Il avait su qu'il allait devoir faire face à beaucoup de sentiments qu'il avait toujours essayé de ne pas affronter et c'était assez bouleversant.

Le truc, c'était qu'il savait que ce n'était pas grave d'être gay et il savait pourquoi les personnes dans son entourage étaient comme ils étaient, il savait également qu'il n'avait pas honte d'être gay, mais il avait honte de ne pas être capable de l'accepter comme il le voulait.

Tout se passa parfaitement bien pour Louis. Il ressentit tellement de soulagement après avoir dit toutes les choses qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années maintenant. Et ce ne fut pas le fait d'en parler qu'il le fit se sentir soudainement mieux dans sa peau, non, mais il avait deux rendez-vous téléphoniques pour les semaines à venir et il eut immédiatement l'impression, après les accomplissements d'aujourd'hui, qu'il _pouvait_ se sentir mieux dans sa peau.

Quand il rentra chez lui, sa mère lui demanda comment s'étaient passés les cours et l'entraînement.

« Bien. Très, très bien. »

  


________________________________________

Louis était sur le canapé et portait un tee-shirt et un pantalon décontractés, effleurant encore et encore le numéro de Harry dans son téléphone. On était samedi après-midi et il gardait ses petites sœurs et son petit frère, pour que sa mère et son beau-père puissent aller voir la sœur de ce dernier qui était en train de divorcer. Il avait mis en route un marathon Disney pour eux tous, sauf son petit frère qui s'était endormi dans le berceau se trouvant dans le salon.

Les plus jeunes filles étaient toutes fascinées, chuchotant entre elles et regardant _Pinocchio_ , et Lottie était dans la cuisine en train de mélanger du popcorn, des marshmallows et des M&M's.

Et il pensait simplement à Harry. Comme toujours.

Ils ne s'étaient pas officiellement reparlé depuis Halloween, parce que Louis voulait faire ce que Harry lui avait dit et prendre son temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Parce qu'il savait que s'il était sorti de l'état pas possible dans lequel il avait été et s'était directement tourné vers Harry, ça aurait été source de confusion et peut-être trop. Cependant, s'il pouvait, il serait avec Harry maintenant et pour toujours.

**Samedi 16:50  
[envoyé]**

J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi.

Il fixa son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il vît le 'lu' apparaître, ses joues rougissant comme toujours quand il voyait que Harry lisait ses messages. Il ne décolla pas son regard de l'écran pendant une minute, parcourant les messages précédents qu'il avait envoyé au beau garçon et pensant au fait qu'il les avait tous lus.

Il se demanda si Harry les gardait, il faisait peut-être une capture d'écran ou les réécrivait quelque part.

« H ? Tu revois Hannah ? » marmonna Lottie avec la bouche pleine de popcorn, contournant le canapé et se laissant tomber à côté de lui avec le gros bol rempli de friandises.

Louis sursauta, bataillant avec son téléphone et le verrouillant. « Quoi – non – c'est personne, » bredouilla-t-il.

Les yeux de sa sœur se plissèrent de suspicion.

« Je suis sérieux, c'est personne ! »

« Eh bien, c'est clairement quelqu'un, à moins que tu t'envoies des messages à toi-même, » elle frappa légèrement sa jambe, « Alors, c'est Hannah ? Je l'aimais bien. Elle est douée pour le maquillage. »

« T'es trop jolie pour toute cette merde de maquillage, » marmonna Louis, volant du popcorn, « et non, ce n'est pas Hannah. »

« Qui c'est, alors ? Allez, tu peux me faire confiance ! » dit-elle en agitant ses sourcils.

« C'est juste mon ami, Harry, » dit-il, jouant avec les ficelles de son jogging et ne regardant pas Lottie.

« Harry ? Alors, pourquoi tu lui as envoyé un tel – » elle s'arrêta, ses yeux se tournant vers son frère, « Attends, Louis. Est-ce que – t'aimes bien un _garçon_ ? »

Louis racla sa gorge, haussant ses épaules et cachant sa vulnérabilité.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry... Harry ? Où est-ce qu'il travaille ? Je l'ai déjà vu ? »

Et... Louis fut surpris par sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf ça, à tout sauf cette désinvolture.

« A l'épicerie, et probablement, ouais. Il va à tous les matchs de football. »

Lottie soupira en signe d'acquiescement, réfléchissant. « De quoi il a l'air, j'arrive pas à voir ? »

« De longs cheveux bouclés. Des fossettes. Une sorte de mélangé entre masculin et féminin. »

Le visage de Lottie s'illumina. « Oh mon Dieu, je vois de qui tu parles ! Il met des nœuds dans ses cheveux parfois et il donna toujours des bonbons aux fruits aux enfants ! »

Louis sourit timidement, baissant son regard. « Ouais, c'est lui. »

« Il est tellement mignon. Bon Dieu. Vous seriez tellement beaux ensemble. »

Louis déglutit. « Euh, alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« T'es mon frère, putain, même si c'était le cas, je ne le montrerais pas, » elle roula ses yeux, « mais ça ne me dérange pas, donc. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pas du tout, bon Dieu. Crois-le ou non, mais tout le monde dans le coin n'est pas étroit d'esprit, » ses yeux roulèrent à nouveau.

Louis déglutit. « Tu penses que – euh – ça dérangerait maman ? »

Lottie mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. « J'sais pas. J'espère que non. »

« Moi aussi. »

Après quelques minutes, il assimila complètement le fait qu'il venait juste de dire à Lottie qu'il aimait bien un garçon. Le soulagement qu'il ressentît de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un et de ne pas avoir reçu une mauvaise réaction fut sans précédent.

Il sourit.

**Samedi 17:12  
[envoyé]**

:-)   


  


________________________________________

  
**Lundi 5:40  
[envoyé]**

Je me suis réveillé tout excité parce qu'on est lundi et je vais te voir et t'es toujours tellement beau :-)

**Lundi 12:50  
[envoyé]**

J'espère que c'est pas bizarre que je puisse pas m'empêcher de te fixer. T'es tellement beau. Bon dieu. Tu viens juste de relever les yeux de ton livre et tu m'as souri et je te jure que j'arrive plus à respirer.

**Lundi 12:57  
[envoyé]**

Merde, ton rougissement me rend fou.

**Lundi 13:00  
[envoyé]**

J'ai envie de découvrir toutes les choses qui te font rougir comme ça.

**Lundi 13:04  
[envoyé]**

J'ai envie de ne jamais arrêter de te regarder.

  


________________________________________

  


  
**Mardi 12:10  
[envoyé]**

J'ai remarqué tes chaussettes froufrou quand t'as gratté ta cheville. J'voulais juste te dire qu'elles sont super mignonnes sur toi et je souris à chaque fois que je pense à toi en train de les porter.

**Mardi 12:14  
[envoyé]**

J'ai envie de t'acheter des trucs mignons comme ça, au fait.

**Mardi 12:17  
[envoyé]**

J'ai envie de te faire des tresses dans les cheveux aussi et y mettre des nœuds et de t'embrasser et te sentir tes chaussettes froufrou frotter contre mes chevilles.

**Mardi 12:20  
[envoyé]**

Je te veux juste toi.

  


________________________________________

Il le dit à Zayn.

Ils étaient en train de jouer à Fifa dans le sous-sol de Zayn, sauf que ce dernier enchaînait juste plus ou moins les cigarettes, son chemin menant au cancer des poumons, et Louis le laissait faire pendant qu'il tapait machinalement le ballon dans sa partie.

Zayn n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette fille avec qui il discutait ; déclarant qu'elle était une vraie bombe et qu'il craquait pas mal pour elle. Louis le taquina un peu à ce sujet, aimant la façon dont son visage devint rouge. Cependant, près un moment de calme, Zayn demanda à Louis pourquoi il n'avait pas été avec un fille depuis un moment, il lui demanda s'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un.

En une fraction de secondes, il pensa à Harry.

Harry et son sourire, ses fossettes, son rire tout doux. Il pensa à ses belles boucles, ses beaux yeux, sa merveilleuse gentillesse. Bon Dieu, Louis ne savait pas comment il pouvait garder toutes ces choses pour lui, toutes ces pensées. Il était rempli à ras bord de mots qu'il mourait d'envie de partager.

Genre, _putain_.

Et bon Dieu, il savait qu'il devait s'autoriser cette paix. Il la voulait, il en avait besoin, il la méritait foutrement.

« Euh, » il prit une profonde respiration, « ouais. On peut dire ça, » marmonna-t-il, ses yeux sur l'écran.

« Eh bien, qui c'est ? »

« Euh, tu vois Styles ? » marmonna-t-il, refusant de regarder Zay et essayant de faire passer sa vulnérabilité pour de la désinvolture.

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Louis éclaircit sa gorge d'un air gêné. « Eh bien, euh, c'est lui. »

Après un court silence, Louis prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil vers Zayn, seulement pour le découvrir en train de sourire de coin et avec un sourcil haussé.

« Quoi ? » demanda nerveusement Louis.

« Rien, » il secoua sa tête, « il est mignon. »

Louis rougit, fermant ses yeux pendant un moment. Il mit le jeu en pause et posa la manette, se couchant sur le sol pour regarder le plafond. « Zayn ? »

Zayn soupira en réponse.

« Je suis si foutrement gay. »

Zayn grogna. « T'en fais pas pour ça, mec. »

Louis regarda Zayn écraser une autre cigarette sur le béton du sous-sol avant de se coucher sur le tapis et s'étirer à côté de lui.

Louis déglutit nerveusement. « Je ne _plaisante_ pas, Z. Genre, je suis vraiment gay et je comprends si tu ne me souti – »

« Ta gueule, oh mon Dieu, » Zayn rigola et jeta son paquet de cigarettes vide sur Louis, « J'en ai littéralement rien à foutre, Lou. J'ai des oncles gays, cool comme tout. »

Louis cligna des yeux puis dit, « Oh. »

Zayn se redressa sur un de ses coudes, souriant avec bienveillance. Louis sentit son pied taper contre sa cuisse, en baissant son regard il vit qu'il portait des chaussettes avec de petits rennes, « Mais je suis vraiment désolé qu'on vit dans un tel trou à merde, mon pote. Surtout si ça t'a donné l'impression que ça me dérangerait vraiment que t'aimes les bites. » Louis rigola à en prendre haleine, se sentant fou de joie, pendant que Zayn continuait, « Est-ce que c'est pour ça t'agissais bizarrement ? Est-ce que t'as eu ton grand moment gay et t'as flippé ? »

Louis rigola, grimaçant quand il commença à nerveusement se calmer et il gratta sa nuque, ne regardant tout à fait Zayn. « En fait, euh – » il toussa de façon gênée, « je sais depuis que j'ai, genre, treize ans. »

Les yeux de Zayn s'écarquillèrent. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Louis secoua négativement sa tête, souriant de façon hésitante.

« D'accord, premièrement, vas te faire foutre. Deuxièmement, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de coucher avec tes exs ? Et troisièmement, pourquoi t'agissais bizarrement ces derniers temps ? »

« Ouais, désolé. Oui, tu peux. Et, euh, » Louis cligna des yeux, son corps inondé de tristesse, « les choses sont devenues un peu accablantes, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça ? »

Zayn tourna son regard vers lui, doucement, prudemment, comme s'il n'y croyait pas complètement mais suffisamment pour laisser couler. Finalement, il hocha de la tête. Puis il se redressa, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, « J'ai acheté de l'herbe à James, tu veux fumer un joint et parler de Styles ? »

Louis fit exactement ça.

  


________________________________________

  


  
**Samedi 2:46  
[envoyé]**

Je l'ai dit à Zayn.

  


________________________________________

  
**Dimanche 8:34  
[envoyé]**

J'ai rêvé qu'on vivait ensemble et maintenant j'peux pas m'arrêter de sourire.

  


________________________________________

Il portait un pull lilas et avait une tresse dans les cheveux qui retombait dans son cou. Bon Dieu, Louis ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du garçon, il était tellement beau. Louis n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comme un pull violet pouvait donnait l'air à des yeux d'être foutrement magiques, mais merde, les _yeux_ de Harry.

Harry devait également le savoir, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler son regard – si son léger rougissement et ses sourires timides étaient quelque chose à quoi se fier. Il baissa son regard avec son précieux sourire, joua avec les manches de son pull puis il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Louis, seulement pour rougir encore plus qu'avant. Bon Dieu, il sourit juste un peu plus largement, ses fossettes apparaissant. Louis avait juste envie de se lever et aller s'assoir sur ses genoux, l'embrasser de façon insensée, il était tellement épris et amoureux.

_Putain_.

« On peut se mettre à deux ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Du moment que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit, j'autorise les groupes de deux, » dit le professeur, « Pas plus, cependant ! »

Louis se concentra sur les mots, ses yeux allant de Harry au professeur puis à nouveau vers le garçon. Harry croisa son regard aux mots du professeur et Louis haussa ses sourcils. Harry sourit simplement et mordit sa lèvre, baissant son regard vers ses mains.

« Tommo, viens mec. Tu t'mets avec moi, » dit Stan, ouvrant son livre avec un soupir.

« Ouais, j'vais bosser avec vous, aussi, » intervint Liam qui se trouvait également à côté de lui.

Louis secoua sa tête, fronçant ses sourcils alors que tout le monde était en train de déplacer sa table et que Harry était toujours seul, feuilletant son livre et souriant pour lui-même – comme s'il savait exactement ce que Louis prévoyait de faire.

« J'ai déjà un partenaire, désolé, » marmonna-t-il sans y réfléchir à deux fois, rassemblant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Harry était assis. Il ne regarda même pas en arrière pour voir la réaction de ses camarades.

Il posa ses affaires sur la table à côté de celle de Harry et mordit sa lèvre. Quand il se tourna pour poser sa question à Harry, ce dernier le regardait déjà, le même sourire tendre que d'habitude et ses sourcils haussés.

« Est-ce que tu travailles avec quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il finalement, doux, timide et souriant.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il secoua sa tête.

« Tu voudrais peut-être travailler avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, son propre sourie devant plus grand.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-il timidement, ses joues roses et parfaites. Bon Dieu.

Louis sourit radieusement et déplaça son bureau à côté de celui de Harry, celui-ci glissa son livre au milieu pour qu'ils puissent le partager. Tout le corps de Louis était dans une effervescence chaleureuse, Harry était à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait simplement bouger légèrement et ils se toucheraient. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix en cours et il ne voulait jamais y renoncer.

Louis joua avec son crayon à papier, un sourire toujours sur son visage et son cœur battant si rapidement. « Tu – euh. T'es vraiment beau aujourd'hui. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. « Merci, » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Ouais, tes – tes cheveux sont vraiment euh, » Louis sourit, secouant sa tête, « c'est vraiment joli comme ça. »

Harry sourit radieusement, tendant une main dans son dos et passant ses doigts sur la tresse. « Merci ! T'es très beau comme ça ! »

Louis rigola, son cœur loupant un battement. « Comme ça ? » dit-il avec un sourcil haussé, faisant un geste vers son corps.

Les fossettes de Harry étaient comme des cratères, ses yeux brillant. Il tendit une main et remit en place une des manches du tee-shirt de Louis, ses doigts effleurant sa peau et les faisant tous les deux rougir. « Ouais, » murmura-t-il.

Louis se préoccupa même pas du fait qu'ils étaient totalement flagrants, il ne se préoccupa de rien d'autre que le sourire de Harry, ses yeux brillants et du contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Il ne put pas retirer le sourire de son visage, même quand il baissa son regard et mordit sa lèvre. « On a du travail à faire, je suppose. »

Harry hocha sa tête en souriant, ses doigts jouant à nouveau avec ses propres manches. Louis trouva ça désespérément adorable. « J'ai pris de l'avance ce weekend, alors j'ai déjà répondu aux cinq premières questions. Si tu veux, tu peux regarder et voir ce que tu penses de – »

« Attends, attends, _attends_. T'as pris de l' _avance_ ? » Louis sourit en coin, son ton léger et taquin.

« J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur l'épicurisme ! »

« _Harry Styles_ , » le taquina Louis, « t'es pas seulement intelligent mais aussi un peu _nerd_. »

Harry tourna son menton dans son épaule, _gloussant_ réellement avec ses fossettes roses et ses yeux étincelants. « Tais-toi, » murmura-t-il en réponse, pas le moindre ressentiment.

Louis sourit, incapable de s'empêcher de tendre une main et enrouler son doigt autour d'une des mèches de cheveux bouclées qui encadrait le visage de Harry. Ce dernier était trop beau pour rester assis près de lui et ne pas avoir un quelconque contact avec lui, pensa Louis, faisant doucement tournoyer sa mèche bouclée.

Pendant un moment, ils cessèrent tous les deux de bouger et se fixèrent du regard, leurs oreilles n'entendant plus aucun des bruits les entourant. Leurs sourires étaient énormes mais secrets, s'imprégnant de la présence de l'autre. Louis avait juste envie que ça dure pendant très longtemps.

A contrecœur, Louis retira sa main et éclaircit sa gorge avec un sourire. « J'suppose qu'on devrait faire ça, alors, hein ? » dit-il, « Si on finit assez vite, on aura du temps pour que tu me parles de l'épicurisme. »

Le sourire de Harry valut tout l'or du monde. C'était toujours le cas.

**Lundi 19:42  
[envoyé]**

T'étais très beau aujourd'hui, H. J'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'pouvais à peine détourner mon regard.

**Lundi 19:48  
[envoyé]**

Aussi, c'est possible que j'aie fait des recherches sur l'épicurisme.

  


________________________________________

Louis avait fini par tout confesser à Zayn au sujet de Harry – tous les stupides petits détails. De la nuit d'Halloween de l'année précédente, au désir et aux émotions constants, aux quelques récompenses du beau garçon qui semblaient suspectes, à quand il l'avait revu quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui avait parlé de tout à part ses pensées suicidaires passives mais accablantes.

Zayn lui avait dit, mot pour mot, « T'es un putain d'idiot, mon Dieu.

Zayn avait également continué en lui disant beaucoup d'autres choses. Comme, le fait qu'il se trouvait simplement qu'ils vivaient dans un petit village merdique plein d'abrutis religieux, qui pensaient que les femmes devaient faire à manger et que la seule position sexuelle que Dieu approuvait était le missionnaire.

Il avait dit à Louis, dans un coup de gueule alors qu'il fumait un joint (qu'ils avaient ensuite décidé d'appeler une conversation à cœur ouvert), qu'il pouvait être aussi gay qu'il voulait, que ce n'était absolument pas grave s'il avait envie de sucer Harry et d'avoir des bébés avec lui. L'amour est l'amour, et s'il aimait les bites alors il pouvait en avoir.

Louis avait été touché, vraiment.

Mais ensuite, quand ils n'avaient plus été en train de planer, Zayn avait réaffirmé ce qu'il avait dit et il lui avait également posé quelques questions. L'une d'elles avait été si sa mère était au courant.

Parce que la mère de Louis était, sans compter Zayn, sa meilleure amie. Il avait aidé sa mère pendant son divorce, avec ses sœurs, il l'avait soutenue lors de son deuxième mariage et il était toujours là pour elle, tout comme elle l'était pour lui.

Il était un gros fils à maman et il en était fier.

Et il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. C'était comme ce que Harry avait dit, sa mère n'était simplement pas quelqu'un à qui il pouvait cacher ça.

(C'était ce qui rendait ça tellement difficile, cependant. Si sa mère ne l'acceptait pas, il serait brisé, il le savait.)

Alors quand Zayn lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer sa mère le détester pour quelque chose comme ça, il avait été _soulagé_. Parce que Zayn connaissait sa mère d'une façon impartiale et sans insu, et si Zayn pensait que c'était sans danger de lui dire, alors il le croyait, bien qu'avec anxiété.

Anxieusement parce que sa mère aimait prier à table et les amener tous à l'église chaque semaine.

Et putain, Louis savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'une personne était croyante que ça signifiait qu'elle était homophobe, mais ça rendait le fait qu'ils le soient plus probable, de ce que Louis avait pu voir.

(Louis se rappela activement qu'il n'avait jamais entendu une seule insulte homophobe sortir de la bouche de sa mère, il n'avait jamais vu une grimace aux choses passant au journal. Il se souvint du conseil de sa mère en ce qui concernait les croyances : « Vénère Dieu, pas la parole de Dieu. »)

Quand il lui dit, ils étaient assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un film à l'eau de rose. Son beau-père avait emmené les filles boire du cidre sans alcool et regarder le Festival des Lumières, et son petit frère dormait dans son berceau à l'étage.

Louis se tordit nerveusement les mains, essayant doucement de trouver le courage nécessaire. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il savait qu'il devait lui dire.

« Maman ? » dit-il, hésitant.

Jay tourna son regard de la télévision vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Quand elle vit la tête de Louis baissée, fixant ses mains et non l'écran ou elle, elle s'inquiéta.

« Ça va, Louis ? » demanda-t-elle, focalisant son attention sur son fils.

Louis inspira profondément et hocha de la tête. « Je te dois te dire quelque chose, » déclara-il. Il ferma ses yeux, « et – et j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas pour ça. »

Jay fronça ses sourcils et elle se redressa rapidement, attrapant la télécommande et mettant le film sur pause. Après un moment d'un silence inquiétant, Jay parla.

« Louis, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Louis prit une profonde inspiration, fixant ses mains. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, alors il les ferma à nouveau. « Je suis gay. »

« Je – » bégaya-t-elle avant de faire une petite pause, « _oh_. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment et Louis commença à pleurer doucement. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder sa mère à cet instant, il se sentait tellement nerveux et vulnérable.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais il avait envie de couper le silence avec quelque chose d'autre que le battement de son cœur et ses pleurs.

« Quand – non, _Louis_ , » dit rapidement sa mère, Louis sentit qu'elle se rapprocha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui, « pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Parce que je – j'veux pas que tu sois déçue, » murmura-t-il à travers ses larmes, tremblant.

« Chéri, _non_. Je ne suis pas déçue, » le rassura-t-elle, caressant doucement son visage, « Je suis juste un peu surprise, mais c'est tout. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas, alors ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, la regardant.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Bien sûr que non. T'es mon _fils_ , Louis. Je te soutiendrai et t'aimerai peu importe ce que tu es. »

Louis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules tremblant alors que sa tête tombait dans ses mains. Il sentit les bras de sa mère se resserrer autour de lui, l'étreignant fermement.

« Chéri, » roucoula-t-elle, l'inquiétude claire dans son ton, « depuis combien de temps ça te tracasse ? Depuis combien de temps tu le caches ? »

Louis ferma ses yeux, un sanglot étouffé essayant de s'échapper de sa gorge. « La quatrième. »

« Bébé, » geignit-elle, incrédule. « Oh, chéri. Viens ici. Tout va bien. Tout va bien, » lui chuchota-t-elle. « Je suis désolé que t'aies dû me le cacher pendant aussi longtemps. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a dû être difficile. »

Louis sentit le poids du drainage émotionnel tomber lourdement sur lui. Sa mère haleta soudainement, se reculant pour regarder Louis.

« On vit – bon _Dieu_ , Louis, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas toutes ces horribles choses que les gens du coin disent. »

Louis laissa échapper un rire malgré ses larmes, secouant sa tête. « C'est bon, maman. Je n'y crois pas. C'est difficile parfois mais – mais tout va bien. »

Sa mère soupira, soulagée. « D'accord, chéri. Ils se trompent totalement, de toute façon, je te le promets. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment, sa mère le balançant d'avant en arrière dans leur position assise, le tenant simplement contre elle.

« Tu ne caches pas un petit-copain secret, hein ? »

Louis rigola un peu, essuyant son nez. « Non, maman. Pas de petit-ami secret. »

« Toi et Zayn ne sortez pas secrètement ensemble, alors ? »

« Maman ! » Louis éclata de rire, « Non ! »

________________________________________

  
**Vendredi 22:30  
[envoyé]**

Premier jour du reste de ma vie – yeux brillants.

  


________________________________________

  
**Samedi 16:30  
[envoyé]**

J'ai amené mes sœurs en ville et elles ont acheté des chaussettes froufrou, j'peux pas arrêter de penser à toi maintenant.

  


________________________________________

Louis venait juste d'entrer dans le lycée quand il le vit. Lui et Zayn marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, l'odeur de la cigarette toujours fraîche dans son nez. Il allait toujours sur le parking avec Zayn lors la pause de midi pour lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il tuait son envie, puis ils allaient glander jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment, la première chose qui les accueillit fut la vision du torse de Harry appuyé contre les cassiers, son sweatshirt couleur pêche remonté dans son dos et quelques joueurs de football en train de rire et de se moquer de lui.

Le sang de Louis bouillit en voyant ça.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'as un putain de tatouage de pouffe, Styles ! Regardez ça ! »

« T'aimes ça quand les mecs le regardent quand ils te baisent, hein ? _Salope_. »

« Attends, mec. J'dois prendre une photo. »

Louis entendit Harry geindre, réellement _geindre_ de vulnérabilité, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais montré avant. Il essaya de baisser son pull et se retourner mais un des garçons, Jake, le repoussa contre les cassiers et le maintint contre pour que l'autre puisse prendre une photo.

Dès que les mains du garçon touchèrent Harry, Louis vit rouge.

« Enlève tes putain de mains de sur lui, » ordonna Louis avec beaucoup de cran, se précipitant vers le groupe et retirant les mains de Jake du corps de Harry.

« Tommo, la tapette a un putain de nœud tatoué au-dessus de ses fesses – »

Louis enroula une main autour de la taille de Harry et le tourna pour qu'il ne fasse plus face aux cassiers, le tirant fermement contre son flanc et envoyant des regards noirs aux garçons qui le fixaient de façon confuse.

Il attrapa rapidement le téléphone du garçon qui avait pris une photo et, quand il protesta et alla pour le reprendre, Zayn attrapa ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? »

Louis l'ignora, cliquant sur l'icône pour afficher les photos. Il supprima les trois qu'il avait prises puis alla dans sa corbeille pour les effacer complètement du téléphone.

« Putain, Tommo, pourquoi tu défends ce pédé, on faisait que s'amuser un peu, » marmonna Jake, sans prendre la peine d'aider son ami à se libérer de Zayn. Ils avaient tous que de la gueule.

« Ferme ta gueule, » cracha-t-il, poussant le téléphone du gars contre son torse. Zayn libéra ses bras et le laissa l'attraper.

« Si je vous revois le toucher, vous êtes virés de l'équipe. »

Les garçons froncèrent leurs sourcils. « Depuis quand tu te soucies de – »

« Retouchez-le, » répéta Louis, appuyant ses doigts contre le flanc de Harry et le rapprochant de lui, « et vous êtes l'équipe, putain. »

« Peu importe, mec, » marmonna l'un d'eux. Ils lancèrent un regard à Zayn avant de se retourner et partir, marmonna des conneries entre eux.

« Ça va, mon pote ? » demanda Zayn ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude alors qu'il regardait Harry. Ce fut la première fois que les yeux de Louis se posèrent sur son visage depuis le début de tout ce bordel, et il vit des larmes dans ceux du garçon et une petite coupure sur sa pommette, probablement causée par les cassiers.

Harry déglutit visiblement, hochant de la tête. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, les regardant timidement à tour de rôle.

Louis resserra sa prise sur sa taille, se tournant plus vers lui. « Tu saignes, chéri, » chuchota-t-il, ignorant les quelques personnes passant à côté d'eux dans le couloir alors qu'il passait son pouce sous la coupure.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, un rougissement teintant ses joues.

« Tu dois nettoyer ça, » ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude, croisant le regard de Harry.

« Je vais voir au secrétariat pour justifier cette absence, » dit Zayn à Louis avec un certain regard, sachant que Louis avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul avec le garçon, puis il se tourna vers Harry, « Fais attention à toi, mec, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, restant silencieux.

Une fois que Zayn commença à s'éloigner, Louis regarda Harry. « Allons nettoyer ça, d'accord ? »

Harry était silencieux et pas de façon adorablement timide, mais plutôt de façon inhabituelle. Le garçon débordait d'une insécurité que Louis n'avait jamais vu chez lui avant, et son cœur se serra.

Quand ils entrèrent dans les toilettes, il verrouilla la porte, la peur d'être surpris toujours très réelle, et il guida Harry jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient contre le plan vasque. Il murmura un petit 'ne bouge pas' avant de se tourner pour aller chercher du papier toilettes. Harry ne le fit pas et il sauta pour s'assoir à côté de l'évier, à la place, et Louis ne put pas se plaindre de ça.

Il mouilla le papier avec de l'eau froide, conscient des yeux de Harry sur lui.

« Je suis désolé qu'ils aient fait ça. »

Harry soupira, fermant ses yeux alors que Louis tamponnait la petite coupure sur sa joue supérieure. « C'est pas grave. C'est un tatouage ridicule, pas étonnant qu'ils aient fait ça quand ils l'ont vu. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils, ralentissant ses mouvements. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« C'est juste un tatouage vraiment horrible, genre, c'est littéralement un tatouage de pouffe. Il demande qu'à être ridiculisé. »

Louis soupira, s'écartant. « Je l'aime bien. »

Harry roula ses yeux. « T'es pas obligé de me mentir. »

Louis déglutit. « Je ne – J'sais pas quoi dire, » dit-il, s'éloignant de Harry, « je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils de confusion. « Comme quoi ? »

« Genre... ne pas aller bien et tout. »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de tristesse. « Je – je ne vais pas toujours bien. J'essaie mais – mais j'ai des mauvais jours. Je ne m'aime pas tout le temps. »

Je t'aime tout le _temps_ , voulut dire Louis.

Il ne le fit pas.

A la place, il prit une profonde inspiration et tendit une main pour attraper celle de Harry, la serrant.

« Merci d'avoir supprimé les photos qu'il avait pris, au fait. C'est déjà assez embarrassant de savoir que le tatouage est là, j'sais pas comment je ferais si toute l'école était au courant. »

Louis laissa échapper un rire dans un souffle. « Ce qui est embarrassant, c'est le fait que je me sois branlé en y pensant. »

La respiration de Harry se saccada, ses joues brûlant alors que Louis recommençait à appuyer le papier toilettes humide sur sa peau. « Vraiment ? »

« Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais vraiment bien, » dit Louis, tamponnant la coupure de Harry et essayant de faire comme s'il n'était pas affecté par ce qu'il venait juste d'admettre.

« Je – » Harry déglutit, « oh. »

Louis sourit maladroitement, n'établissant pas tout à fait un contact visuel. « Désolé si c'était bizarre à dire à voix haute. »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Harry, fortement. Il sursauta au volume de sa propre voix, réaffirmant plus doucement, « Non. Je – ce n'est pas bizarre. C'est juste que je – je ne m'y attendais pas. » Sa voix se fit trainante, à bout de souffle, ses yeux écarquillés et brillants.

Louis posa une main sur sa cuisse et la serra de façon rassurante. Il alla pour la bouger mais Harry l'attrapa, sa gorge bougeant visiblement quand le garçon déglutit de façon audible.

« Je – » dit Harry avant de se taire. Il cligna doucement des yeux, bougeant la main de Louis pour la poser sur sa hanche.

Louis laissa échapper un soupir, la main tenant le papier mouillé se reculant. « Harry, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue, son souffle doux, puis il frissonna.

« Putain, » marmonna Louis, laissant tomber le papier et se précipitant en avant, ses lèvres se collant à celles de Harry.

Harry fondit dans le baiser, ses bras s'enroulant autour des épaules de Louis et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fermer, ses lèvres douces mais désespérées. L'air devint lourd autour d'eux avec les sentiments refoulés, les frustrations.

Les ongles de Louis s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de Harry, faisant légèrement haleter le garçon alors qu'il faisait doucement pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche et ils gémirent tous les deux. Il tira Harry vers lui par les hanches et celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'asseyant au bord du plan vasque.

Il tira légèrement les cheveux de Louis, inclinant la tête du garçon vers l'arrière pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus profondément – plus désespérément, de façon plus obscène, plus _tout_. Le baiser les fit frissonner, des halètements s'échappant dans l'espace ouvert entre leurs lèvres et emplissant les toilettes.

Les mains de Louis remontèrent de ses hanches à dans son dos, où il les plongea sous le haut de Harry. Il pouvait tout sentir sous le bout de ses doigts ; la peau douce de Harry, ses muscles palpitant, les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale. Bon Dieu, ce garçon était trop et Louis ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez.

Doucement, il passa ses doigts à l'endroit où il savait que le petit nœud tatoué se trouvait, appuyant son pouce dans la peau et ressentant simplement. Il avait l'impression que s'il le touchait assez longtemps, il serait capable de dire la différence entre sa peau immaculée et celle tatouée.

Le simple geste fit gémir doucement Harry, puis il frotta lentement son entrejambe contre la hanche de Louis.

« Putain, » marmonna Harry de sa voix profonde et à bout de souffle, « je t'aime tellement, Louis. »

Le cœur de Louis remonta dans sa gorge comme s'il essayait de sortir et se présenter devant Harry parce que, bon _Dieu_ , il était tellement fou de ce garçon. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour du bas de son dos, tandis que l'autre le faisait dans le haut, ses doigts s'appuyant dans ses épaules ainsi il ne pouvait pas reculer, ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, bruyantes – faisant écho contre le carrelage des toilettes ainsi que les bruits de sussions et les faibles gémissements. Louis pouvait sentir Harry en train d'essayer de resserrer ses jambes autour de lui, de se rapprocher encore et encore, comme s'il restait de l'espace entre eux. Cependant, Louis le laissa faire. Il le laissa coller son sexe contre sa hanche et l'utiliser pour prendre du plaisir, il le laissa parcourir sa bouche avec sa langue, il le laissa emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Harry brisa finalement le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration et Louis saisit cette chance pour enfoncer son visage dans son cou et y déposer ses lèvres. Il donna un coup de langue juste en dessous de l'oreille du garçon, faisant rouler la peau douce entre ses dents. Harry haleta, ses hanches partant brusquement en avant et sa tête s'écartant involontairement.

Louis retira l'un de ses bras du dos du garçon et attrapa ses longs cheveux avec sa main, tirant sa tête en arrière pour le mettre dans la position qu'il voulait. « Ne bouge pas, » souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Il se recula pour mordre le même endroit qu'avant, y enfonçant à nouveau ses dents et sentant un léger goût de fer. Il lécha la petite goutte de sang puis commença à sucer la marque jusqu'à ce qu'il fût convaincu qu'elle serait foncée, magnifique et visible pendant un moment.

Ses lèvres retournèrent vers celles de Harry, sa main se relâchant dans les cheveux du garçon pour qu'il puisse bouger sa tête comme il le voulait. Harry répondit immédiatement à son baiser, profond, parfait et un peu vigoureux. Ses gémissements étaient faibles et étouffés, Louis pouvait réellement sentir son désespoir alors qu'il se frottait plus puissamment et plus rapidement contre sa hanche.

« S'il te plaît. » Il brisa le baiser pour gémir, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant contre celle de Louis où leurs bouches se touchaient à peine.

« Allez, » marmonna Louis, enveloppant le garçon avec ses bras, collant leurs torses ensemble et laissant la tête de Harry tomber contre son épaule, « tu peux le faire. »

Le gémissement de Harry sonna comme un faible sanglot, ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou de Louis et ses doigts se resserrant dans ses cheveux. Louis pouvait sentir chacune de ses respirations contre son cou, sentir les petits gémissements contre sa peau. Le garçon se frottait désespérément contre lui, ses jambes et son corps s'accrochant fermement à lui.

Louis était tellement dur que c'en était douloureux mais il l'ignora, en faveur de l'idée de Harry jouissant dans son pantalon avec un sanglot.

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. La respiration de Harry devint saccadée et son corps se tendit, puis le plus joli cri que Louis ait déjà entendu fut étouffé contre son cou, le corps de Harry tremblant.

Il tint fermement le garçon contre lui alors qu'il redescendait doucement de son orgasme, ses hanches se balançant toujours contre les siennes de temps en temps. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Harry relâcher ses cheveux qu'il se recula, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder.

Et putain.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire, à bout de souffle, son sourire tendre. Les yeux de Harry étaient noirs, vitreux et écarquillés, ses joues tachées de rouge et ses lèvres. _Putain_. Ses lèvres étaient tellement foncées, gonflées et belles. Il prit en coupe le visage de Harry, repoussant ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement.

Harry fondit dans le baiser, laissant échapper un petit soupir de contentement.

Quand Louis se recula, il vit le suçon dans le cou de Harry et il sourit en coin. Il appuya sur la marque avec son pouce et observa Harry alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient et sa bouche s'ouvrait, un faible gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« T'as joui dans ton pantalon, » dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Les lèvres de Harry laissèrent apparaître un sourire et il secoua sa tête. « C'était bon, aussi. Maintenant, aide-moi à me nettoyer. »

Louis roula tendrement ses yeux, détachant les jambes de Harry d'autour de lui et allant chercher du papier toilettes puis il le passa sous l'eau.

« Tu veux bien déboutonne ton jeans pour moi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il fermait le robinet. Il revint entre les jambes de Harry et regarda le garçon bataillant avec le bouton de son pantalon.

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent à la vue du sous-vêtement rose pâle, encore plus à la taille de la tâche humide qui le recouvrait.

« Joli boxer, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il tirait l'élastique pour regarder à l'intérieur. Le sexe de Harry était presque totalement mou mais il était complètement couvert de sperme. « J'avais oublié à quel point tu mouillais, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de commencer à essuyer le sexe du garçon.

« J'ai, euh, » le garçon fit une pause, mordant sa lèvre, « j'ai aussi des petites culottes. »

Louis ralentit ses mouvements, ses yeux se relevant pour croiser ceux de Harry. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, haletant.

« Je ne les porte pas pour venir en cous parce que, tu sais, » Harry mordit sa lèvre, « mais ouais. »

La bouche de Louis devint sèche, essayant de trouver quoi dire en réponse à ça. Il s'avéra qu'il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, parce que la sonnerie signalant la fin du déjeuner retentit, leur faisant peur.

« Putain, » grommela Louis, sortant d'entre les jambes de Harry.

Harry descendit du plan vasque et ferma son pantalon, grimaçant légèrement. « J'vais devoir porter un boxer mouillé et sentir le sperme le reste de la journée à cause de toi. »

Louis rigola joyeusement, se rapprochant du garçon et posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Comment – »

Un bruit vint de la porte alors que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer à l'intérieur et Louis s'éloigna de Harry, surpris. Ils se regardèrent nerveusement alors que le même cliquetis recommença et une voix faible se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

Louis éclaircit sa gorge et inclina sa tête vers la porte. Harry sourit faiblement et hocha de la tête, détournant son regard.

Rapidement, il déverrouilla la porte et sortit. La personne essayant d'entrer devait être partie, parce qu'il n'y avait personne qui attendait devant la porte au milieu du couloir bondé.

Louis soupira et se dirigea vers son cassier tout en essayant de cacher son érection qui était de toute évidence visible dans son pantalon. Quelques regards errants tombèrent de temps en temps sur lui, mais il choisit de les ignorer. Il vit Zayn à côté de son cassier, attendant, et il sourit.

Zayn éclata complètement de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis, souriant en coin pour lui-même alors qu'il entrait la combinaison de son cadenas.

« Tes cheveux, putain, mec ! »

Louis rougit, se tendant avant de cogner sa tête contre son cassier et grogner.

Zayn ricana à nouveau, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Louis pour essayer de les recoiffer. « Je vois que quelqu'un a été occupé. »

« Vas t'faire, » grogna Louis avec un petit rire.

« C'est bien pour toi, mon pote. Où est Harry ? Est-ce que ça a aussi l'air aussi flagrant pour lui ? Bon Dieu, c'est trop drôle. »

Louis rigola doucement, secouant sa tête. Il se recula finalement de son cassier avec son visage rouge et ouvrit la petite porte, sortant son sac. Juste au moment où il se retourna, il aperçut Harry.

Harry qui ressemblait à un ange, qui mordit sa lèvre gonflée et baissa ses yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Louis fronça ses sourcils, regardant Zayn qui se retenait de rire.

« Oh, vas t'faire foutre et vas en cours ! » grogna Louis, frappant la tête de Zayn quand il laissa finalement son rire éclater.

« J'y vais ! J'y vais ! » dit-il tout en continuant à rigoler.

Louis roula ses yeux, regardant Zayn partir. Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur Harry qui se trouvait toujours devant son cassier et bataillait avec ses livres.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers Harry et s'appuya contre les cassiers à côté du sien. Harry releva son regard en sursautant, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il vit Louis, puis un sourire tendre – presque rassurant – étendit ses lèvres.

« Salut, » dit-il.

Louis sourit, détournant son regard de Harry et remarquant que les quelques personnes qu'il restait dans le couloir les fixaient. Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers lui.

« Hé. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent, souriant mais confus. Louis roula ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sécher le reste de la journée ? »

« Oh, je – » Harry cligna rapidement ses yeux, « vraiment ? »

Louis mordit sa lèvre puis hocha de la tête.

« D'accord, » répondit Harry, le souffle coupé.

Louis conduit le garçon jusqu'à son pick-up, couvrant avec un livre son sexe à présent à moitié dur, ignorant tous les regards qu'ils reçurent. Il prit le sac de Harry et le mit à l'arrière du pick-up, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine pour que Harry puisse se glisser dedans.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Louis contourna le véhicule pour aller du côté conducteur et monta à l'intérieur, démarrant immédiatement le moteur.

« Alors, est-ce que tu voulais que, genre, je te retourne la faveur ? » demanda Harry, tout bizarre et d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Louis lui lança un regard, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées.

« Ce n'était pas le plan, non, » dit prudemment Louis.

« Oh, euh. On fait quoi, alors ? »

Louis attacha sa ceinture, choisissant d'ignorer le comportement étrange de Harry. « Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé à midi ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre. « Des crackers que Niall m'a donné avant le déjeuner. En fait, j'allais chercher mon repas dans mon cassier quand ces mecs ont décidé qu'ils avaient envie de me déranger. »

« Je suis désolé qu'il ait fait ça, » murmura-t-il, posant une main sur le genou de Harry, « et puisqu'on a tous les deux loupé le déjeuner, je t'invite. C'est moi qui paie. »

« Oh, euh, merci. » dit Harry, jouant avec ses doigts.

Louis fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il sortait du parking du lycée. « Pourquoi t'es aussi timide tout d'un coup ? »

Harry prit une profonde respiration. « Pour être honnête, » commença-t-il doucement, « je pensais que ça allait être la même chose que la dernière fois. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis, confus.

« Je pensais que tu allais juste partir après ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes et faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. »

Les doigts de Louis devinrent blancs sous la force avec laquelle il tint le volant, une boule de la taille d'une prune se logeant dans sa gorge. « Harry, » dit-il, « je t'ai dit que je n'allais plus refaire ça et je le pensais vraiment. »

Harry déglutit. « Je te crois. »

Louis mit son clignotant et prit à gauche. « Je vais te le prouver, tu sais ? » Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Harry avant de prendre un dernier virage vers le A&W, « Je vais te prouver que je suis amoureux de toi et que je te veux et que – »

Harry laissa échapper le plus joyeux des gloussements, sa main venant couvrir la bouche de Louis tandis que ce dernier se garait sur une place de stationnement. Louis rigola également puis il regarda Harry, voyant l'étincelle dans son œil et son grand sourire. Louis rit un peu plus fort et coupa le moteur du pick-up. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'attraper et immobiliser les mains de Harry pour parsemer de bisous son magnifique visage.

(Il ne pouvait pas, il le savait. Quelqu'un les verrait très probablement.)

Sans retenue, il le fixa. Il le fixa avec un sourire plein de joie et des yeux tendres, mémorisant l'air mignon de Harry.

« Prêt pour le rendez-vous le plus romantique auquel tu n'as jamais été ? »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent encore plus, si possible, ses sourcils s'haussant. « Oh, » gloussa-t-il, « tu vas me faire correctement la cour, alors ? »

« Bien sûr, chéri, » le taquina Louis, « un milk-shake et des frites sont le seul chemin menant au cœur. »

Harry rit si fort que Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de se joindre à lui, croisant les yeux du garçon et sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Leurs rires se turent finalement et il ne resta plus que leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre et leurs énormes sourires.

Jusqu'à ce que Louis brise le contact visuel avec un petit rire. Il ouvrit la portière da la cabine. « J'suppose que on devrait y aller, hein ? » dit-il doucement, faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la portière. Harry hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme.

Louis descendit de son pick-up, seulement pour découvrir Harry en train de se glisser sur le siège du milieu pour sortir du même côté que lui avec un sourire mignon.

Il trébucha un peu en posant ses pieds sur le sol et Louis posa une main sur sa hanche pour le stabiliser. « Oups. »

« Salut, » murmura-t-il tendrement en réponse.

Harry gloussa et se recula, laissant Louis fermer la portière.

« Prêt ? » demanda Louis.

Harry hocha de la tête, un sourire timide collé aux lèvres. Louis tint la porte du petit restaurant à Harry quand ils arrivèrent devant, et le sourire de ce dernier devint seulement plus grand.

« Commande ce que tu veux, » dit doucement Louis, posant brièvement une main dans le bas du dos de Harry.

Une fille surgit au comptoir, souriant. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient et ils commandèrent ensemble, Louis payant pour tous les deux.

Leurs milk-shakes leur furent servis immédiatement, un à la banane pour Harry et un à la vanille pour Louis, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une table dans le coin de la salle.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, souriant radieusement.

_Bon Dieu_.

Louis fit une boule avec le papier de sa paille et Harry mima des poteaux de but de football américain avec sa main.

Louis rigola, envoyant la balle en papier entre les deux doigts du garçon.

« Touchdown ! » dit Harry avec enthousiasme, « La foule est en délire ! »

Louis sourit et secoua sa tête, accrochant ses chevilles à celles de Harry. « Je trouve que tu ferais une meilleure pom-pom girl que speaker.

Harry haussa ses sourcils. « Je pense que tu veux juste me voir en jupe. »

« Toujours, » soupira Louis, souriant. « Pourquoi les pantalons existent même ? J'aimerais que tu portes une jupe tous les jours de la semaine. »

Du coin de l'œil, Louis aperçut la caissière et le chef leur lancer un regard étrange. Louis lutta contre son envie immédiate de soit se reculer soit leur lancer un regard noir.

« Je le ferais pour toi, Louis Tomlinson. »

La façon dont Harry dit son nom en entier était probablement la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait déjà entendu, et ça détourna son attention des deux voyeurs. Il sourit, non, il fit un _grand sourire_ puis il croisa le regard de Harry, qui venait juste de finir de siroter son milk-shake et l'observait timidement avec un air arrogant, comme s'il _savait_ l'effet qu'il faisait à Louis.

« Laisse-moi goûter ça, » dit finalement Louis, glissant sa main sur la table et l'enroulant autour du verre de Harry. Il le tira vers lui et enveloppa ses lèvres autour de la paille, envoyant un clin d'œil dramatique à Harry.

Celui-ci rigola, secouant sa tête. « Ne demande même pas d'abord, » grommela-t-il tendrement.

« Partager, c'est soucier de l'autre, Harold, » il poussa son milk-shake à la vanille vers Harry alors qu'il prenait une dernière gorgée de celui à la banane.

Harry prit la paille entre le bout de ses doigts et la fit tournoyer dans le verre avant de se pencher en avant et prendre une gorgée. Louis pensa à comment il avait envie d'apprendre toutes les petites habitudes de Harry et la façon dont il faisait plein de petites choses – il avait envie d'apprendre comment il mangeait ses frites, comment il coupait ses ongles et comment il retirait ses chaussures quand il rentrait chez lui.

« Je préfère le mien, » dit finalement Harry avec un petit sourire, ré-échangeant leurs verres. C'est à ce moment-là que le chef ramena les paniers avec leur nourriture, un sourire aux lèvres. Louis lui sourit en réponse, un petit peu gêné. Il prit une profonde respiration et caressa la cheville de Harry avec la sienne, gardant leurs pieds emmêlés.

« Tomlinson ! » dit le chef en souriant radieusement, posant les paniers, « Comment tu vas ? »

Louis sourit. « Très bien, monsieur, » répondit-il. Il était habitué à ça, aux personnes lui parlant comme si elles le connaissaient. C'était une petite ville, plutôt un village même, et il était le quarterback de l'équipe de football, les gens savaient simplement qui il était.

« Vous avez un tournoi la semaine prochaine, hein ? T'es nerveux ? »

« Ouep, vendredi prochain dans le Nord. Aussi nerveux que possible. »

Le chef laissa échapper un rire moqueur. « Pas besoin d'être nerveux, avec la façon dont vous jouez, je suis sûr que vous allez gagner. »

Louis sourit. « Eh bien, être présomptueux ne nous fera pas gagner. »

Le chef tapa Louis dans le dos et regarda Harry, roulant ses yeux comme pour dire _'est-ce que t'arrives à y croire ?'_

« Qui c'est qui est avec toi, hein ? »

Louis savait, il _savait_ que c'était ce que l'homme voulait demander depuis le début.

« C'est le formidable Harry, » le présenta-t-il, et Harry fit un signe de la tête et un sourire à l'homme.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, gamin, » dit-il, lançant un long regard à Harry, « vous semblez terriblement proches, vous deux. »

Louis mit un point d'honneur à attraper les deux mains de Harry dans les siennes, voulant montrer qu'il était à l'aise et qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il n'y avait aucune _raison_ d'être mal à l'aise et effrayé, même si ce n'était pas complètement vrai.

« Eh bien, monsieur, » dit-il, « vous savez ce qu'on dit, les potes avant les filles. »

Harry éclata de rire, rétractant rapidement ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche alors qu'il ricanait derrière elles.

Le chef sembla accepter la réponse, rigolant également et tapant Louis dans le dos. « T'es un marrant, gamin. Bonne journée à vous deux, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Louis lui répondit en souriant et le regarda retourner derrière le comptoir. Il tourna à nouveau son attention vers Harry qui laissait toujours échapper des petits gloussements et regardait Louis avec des yeux brillants.

Louis était plus que content de lui à cause des rires de Harry, prenant une de ses frites et la mettant dans sa bouche.

Il croisa à nouveau les yeux de Harry et haussa un sourcil. « T'as bientôt fini ? »

Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table. « Les potes avant les filles, » rigola-t-il, secouant sa tête, « t'es le meilleur pote que j'ai jamais eu. »

Louis commença également à rire, secouant sa tête. « Merci, mon _pote_. »

  


_______________________________________

Ils mangèrent leurs repas entre un jeu de regards et des lancers de frites. Les yeux de Harry brillaient à force de rire et Louis ne pouvait juste pas arrêter de le regarder. Il était tellement captivant, la façon dont son nez se plissait quand il rigolait trop fort et le froncement entre ses sourcils quand il réfléchissait. Ses yeux se mettaient réellement à scintiller quand il était joueur et taquin, et Louis – il n'arrivait juste pas y croire.

Harry était absolument magique.

Une fois qu'ils firent des bruits d'aspiration bruyante avec leur paille et que leurs milk-shakes furent presque vides, Louis regarda Harry et décida qu'il avait envie de l'emmener chez lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer ma mère ? » laissa-t-il échapper si soudainement.

Le sourire de Harry devint si grand et sincère, puis quand il murmura, « Bien sûr, » ce fut la chose qui lui fit le plus chaud au cœur.

« D'accord, cool, » dit Louis en souriant. Il jeta leurs ordures dans une poubelle et résista à l'envie d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

Harry monta dans le pick-up par le même côté que Louis, une excuse pour être plus proche, et Louis pinça ses fesses quand il sentit que c'était suffisamment sûr, gagnant un couinement de la part du garçon.

« Désolé, mais quand j'ai un joli petit cul comme ça devant moi, je suis obligé, » le taquina Louis, mettant sa ceinture et démarrant le pick-up.

« T'es _obligé_ ? » dit Harry d'un ton joueur.

« Je suis _obligé_ , » acquiesça Louis, lançant un regard à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il avait mis sa ceinture avant de sortir du parking.

Harry gloussa un peu, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Alors, » dit-il finalement, « comment est ta mère ? »

« Honnêtement, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est juste toujours d'un tel grand soutien, aimante et forte, c'est difficile d'imaginer une vie sans elle. »

« Lou, » murmura Harry, plein d'adoration, « c'est tellement mignon. »

Louis rougit un peu, haussant ses épaules. Il put voir le sourire tendre de Harry du coin de son œil ; il pouvait sentir les yeux doux du garçon le regarder. Ça installa une telle chaleur dans son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils garèrent devant chez Louis. Ce dernier éteignit le moteur et se détacha, se tournant pour regarder Harry.

« Dans combien de temps tu dois rentrer chez toi ? »

Harry roula ses lèvres. « Les cours finissent dans une heure et ça ne dérangerait pas ma mère que je sois dehors jusqu'à dix-huit heures, peut-être ? Alors on peut rester ensemble pendant quelques heures encore. »

Louis mordit sa lèvre et hocha de la tête. « D'accord, cool. »

Harry sourit puis ouvrit sa portière, descendant du pick-up. Avec une profonde respiration, Louis en fit de même.

« Attends, je vais prendre ton sac. Il va probablement bientôt commencer à pleuvoir, » dit Louis alors qu'il tendit une main dans l'arrière de son pick-up pour attraper leurs sacs. Harry sourit et laissa leurs doigts s'effleurer quand il prit le sien des mains de Louis.

« C'est maintenant le meilleur moment pour la rencontrer, parce que tous les petits monstres sont à l'école. »

Harry rigola légèrement, suivant Louis jusqu'à la porte. Louis la déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit, annonçant qu'il était rentré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tô – » commença à dire sa mère, sortant de la cuisine avec un froncement entre ses sourcils. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît Harry.

« Maman, voici Harry. On a fini plus tôt parce que les cours de cette après-midi sont juste des heures d'étude pour le gros examen qui arrive. »

« Menteur, » dit-elle avec un roulement d'yeux, faisant rire Harry. « Cependant, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, chéri. Tu m'es familier. »

Les fossettes de Harry se creusèrent dans ses joues. « Je travaille à l'épicerie. »

Jay sourit. « C'est là que je t'ai déjà vu, alors. Je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer, Harry. Je suis Jay. »

Elle serra la main de Harry puis elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, » murmura Harry, un peu timide.

« Alors, t'es le petit-ami de Louis ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Louis rougit fortement. « _Maman_ , » geignit-il, prenant le poignet d'un Harry rigolant et le tirant vers les escaliers, « on ne va pas faire ça. »

« Tu laisses la porte de ta chambre ouverte, Louis ! » cria-t-elle après eux, faisant glousser Harry.

« Toi et ta mère vous ressemblez tellement, » dit Harry en souriant.

« Dans le sens, gênants ? » demanda Louis, invitant Harry à entrer dans sa chambre.

« Non, chaleureux, » corrigea Harry. Il posa son sac par terre puis étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Ta chambre est tellement masculine, juste comme celle de Niall, tu sais ? Mais je préfère la tienne. Elle a ton odeur. »

Louis ricana, son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine à cause du fait qu'il aimait tellement ça, Harry emplissant les murs de sa chambre avec ses paroles.

« Ton lit a l'air très confortable, » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

« Oh, il l'est, » acquiesça Louis, s'appuyant contre son bureau.

Harry sourit, regardant toutes les récompenses sur le mur de Louis avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. « Est-ce que ça serait bizarre de te demander un sous-vêtement de rechange ? »

Louis grogna, secouant sa tête. « Merde, t'es – » Il rigola et ouvrit un des tiroirs de sa commode. « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû te le proposer. »

Harry rougit. « C'est pas grave, je ne suis absolument pas désolé pour ça, cependant. »

Louis choisit de ne rien dire en retour, il sourit simplement et sortit un des boxers pour que Harry puisse se changer.

« Voilà, tu veux un jogging aussi ? »

Harry roula ses lèvres tandis qu'il défaisait sa ceinture. Louis poussa la porte de sa chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité, même s'il savait que sa mère les laisserait tranquille.

« Je pense que le boxer suffit, mais merci. »

Louis se tourna et sortit un pantalon de jogging pour lui pendant que Harry retirait son petit sous-vêtement rose tâché de sperme. Après l'avoir enfilé, il se retourna juste au moment où Harry mettait ledit sous-vêtement rose tâché de sperme dans son sac puis poussa du pied son pantalon dans un coin de la chambre.

Louis rigola en regardant le garçon se laisser tomber sur son lit, portant seulement un boxer blanc et un pull couleur pêche.

« Ton lit est parfait, » gémit Harry, tournant sa tête dans un des oreillers de Louis et inspirant son agréable odeur. Après avoir fait ça, il repoussa les couvertures et se glissa en-dessous, juste comme un petit enfant.

Puis Harry leva ses beaux yeux vers lui, tenant les couvertures ouvertes. « Tu viens me faire un câlin ? »

Louis sourit, grimpant dans le lit avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient torse contre torse et qu'ils soient obligés de loucher pour se regarder.

« Salut, » chuchota Louis avec un sourire.

« Salut, » chuchota Harry en retour, « je suis la petite cuillère, d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Louis, « Le grand géant Harry est une _petite_ cuillère ? Qu'est-ce que cela ? Tu pourrais prendre dix personnes dans tes bras mais t'es une _petite_ cuillère ? » Louis souffla, le taquinant bien évidemment. « Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! »

« Chut ! » Harry gloussa, « C'est mon plus grand secret ! Tu dois le dire à personne ! »

Louis haussa ses sourcils, avant de porter l'estocade et de chatouiller les flancs de Harry. « Oh, mais je vais le dire à tout le monde. Le yéti est en fait un petit bébé, il aime être dorloté et il exige d'être la petite cuillère ! »

Harry donna des coups de pieds en l'air, sa tête jetée en arrière alors qu'il pleurait de rire. « Lou ! S'il – s'il te plaît ! » Il gloussa, « arrête, s'il – » Louis le chatouilla sous les bras et le garçon s'agita dans tous les sens en rigolant.

Il chatouilla Harry pendant encore quelques secondes, savourant la beauté du garçon quand il rigolait, puis il se laissa tomber sur le côté et enroula rapidement ses bras autour de Harry, initiant sa position de grande cuillère.

« Est-ce que c'est assez bien pour toi, mon grand garçon ? »

Harry enfonça son menton dans son épaule, ses joues rouges à force de rire. « Peut-être bien, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, un léger gloussement dans son ton et le regardant à travers ses cils, avec une fausse moue et une étincelle taquine dans les yeux.

« Oh, peut-être bien ? » demanda Louis en haussant un sourcil, « _Peut-être_ bien ? Quelqu'un est un peu exigent, hein ? De quoi d'autre t'as besoin ? Beaucoup d'amour et d'affection ? »

Harry fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure et hocha de la tête.

« Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, petit tombeur, » Louis secoua sa tête.

Malgré les taquineries, Louis souriait comme un idiot et passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry. Il gratta doucement le crâne du garçon avant de se pencher en avant et déposer des petits bisous partout sur son visage.

Sa tête tournait à toute allure, pensant à tous les rêves éveillés qu'il avait fait de cette situation. Des rêves éveillés où il tenait simplement Harry contre lui, l'embrassait, jouait avec ses cheveux et observait ses cils papillonner. Il était beau et Louis avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le faire, qu'il pourrait aimer Harry et le laisser l'aimer en retour, même si c'était seulement en privé.

Harry gloussa, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Louis. « Viens, on écoute de la musique. »

Louis ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de tendre un bras et attraper son téléphone sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux écouter ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, mordant sa lèvre. « Fais une playlist des chansons qui te font penser à moi. »

Louis rigola. « Très égocentrique, non ? »

« Chut, » gloussa Harry.

Louis roula ses yeux, mais il commença à parcourir ses chansons et le fit quand même. A la fin, il était totalement rouge, Harry lui demanda de la mettre en lecture et l'écouter lui donna envie de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre.

Mais il le fit quand même.

« C'est quoi la première chanson ? » demanda-t-il avant même qu'elle commence, et Louis sourit tendrement.

« C'est Angel de Jack Johnson. »

« D'accord, » murmura Harry. Il glissa un peu plus bas dans le lit pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur le torse de Louis et ce dernier continua de jouer avec ses cheveux.

Au moment où la chanson se termina, Louis était sûr que Harry pouvait entendre son cœur battre rapidement et de façon irrégulière. Quelque chose dans la façon dont le garçon serra sa taille lui donna l'impression qu'il ne devait pas s'en soucier.

  


_______________________________________

Ils restèrent couchés dans le lit pendant une bonne heure, parlant et écoutant les chansons de la playlist. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur les choix de Louis, mais ce dernier le voyait sourire après certaines paroles et c'était merveilleux.

Ils décidèrent de partir avant que le frère et les sœurs de Louis rentrent, parce que pour l'instant ils n'avaient aucune bonne étiquette pour définir ce qu'ils étaient et Louis ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de faire référence à Harry comme seulement un ami.

Quand ils annoncèrent qu'ils partaient, Harry prit Jay dans ses bras et elle sourit en coin avant de dire, « J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, petite cuillère. »

Louis s'étouffa avec son propre rire.

  


_______________________________________

Des nuages gris les surplombaient, lourds et sombres, et des gouttes de pluie tombaient. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait parce que ça signifiait que Harry pouvait se glisser sur le siège du milieu et se coller à Louis, le monde extérieur triste et distrait.

« Ne me ramène pas tout de suite chez moi, » murmura doucement Harry, posant prudemment sa main sur la cuisse de Louis.

« D'accord, » répondit Louis, son corps semblant électrique.

Il conduit jusqu'au cinéma en plein air abandonné qui se trouvait presque à l'extérieur du village. A présent, il était rempli de mauvaises herbes et toutes sortes de plantes. Il alla jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment pour avoir plus d'intimité.

Louis coupa le moteur et éteignit les phares. Il s'assura également que les portières étaient verrouillées, par habitude.

Harry se détacha immédiatement puis fit de même avec Louis et ce dernier lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » le taquina-t-il légèrement.

Harry sourit doucement, se déplaçant un peu sur la banquette et se couchant de façon à poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Louis. Il dut plier ses genoux pour pouvoir tenir dans l'espace, mais ça ne le dérangea pas du tout.

Louis ricana, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et les laissant s'y perdre. Harry ferma ses yeux à la sensation et ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, écoutant la pluie tomber sur le pick-up.

Ça ne devrait vraiment pas être aussi agréable. Ça ne devrait pas sembler aussi confortable et comme tout ce que Louis avait toujours voulu.

Mais c'était le cas, Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était le cas.

C'était tellement facile de se laisser prendre dans tout ça. Tellement facile de laisser ses pensées errer librement, ainsi que ses sentiments. Il se redressa, ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, et il ressentit tellement d'amour dans son cœur pour ce garçon que c'en fut foutrement _douloureux_.

Louis commença doucement à retracer le visage de Harry avec son pouce ; caressant la courbe de son nez et le creux de ses paupières ; sentant la douceur de ses joues et ses magnifiques lèvres ; il pourrait passer toute l'après-midi à compter ses cils, ou les tâches dorées dans ses yeux quand il ouvrirait à nouveau.

Et c'était effrayant parce que Louis n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, il n'avait jamais aimé autant quelque chose pour avoir envie d'en apprendre chaque petit détail.

Ce fut encore plus effrayant quand Harry dévoila à nouveau ses yeux et Louis put si clairement voir qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

« Salut, » murmura Harry.

Louis sourit tendrement. « T'es très beau. »

Harry rougit, joliment et fortement. « Merci de m'avoir défendu aujourd'hui, » dit-il, tellement timidement et sincèrement.

Louis fronça ses sourcils. « Je – j'aimerais avoir pu le faire plus tôt. Genre quand ils ne faisaient que se moquer de toi. Aujourd'hui ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé, alors. »

« Ne te fais pas ça, Lou. Je comprends que t'avais peur et je ne te blâme pas. C'est difficile. »

Louis ferma ses yeux et hocha de la tête. « C'est vraiment difficile. »

Il sentit une main prendre la sienne, des doigts passant entre les siens. « Mais ça devient plus facile, non ? »

Louis pensa à l'entretien téléphonique avec le conseiller où il avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre soir avec sa mère. Il sourit. « Ouais. »

Harry embrassa leurs mains jointes, avant de les poser sur son torse.

  


_______________________________________

Quand Louis ramena finalement Harry chez lui, il le fit avec le garçon collé contre son flanc et tenant sa main.

Et avant que Harry descende du pick-up, il s'assura d'embrasser la joue de Louis en murmurant un doux « envoie-moi un message quand t'es chez toi, » puis il disparut à l'intérieur de la maison et à l'abri de la forte pluie.

  


_______________________________________

  
**Mercredi 18:24  
[envoyé]**

Bien rentré.

**Mercredi 18:39  
[reçu]**

D'accord. Et Louis, s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas aujourd'hui te perturber. Tu peux prendre autant de temps que t'en as besoin. Ne te sens pas mis sous pression par ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît. xx

**Mercredi 18:45  
[envoyé]**

Aucune pression.

  


_______________________________________

 

 

Le tournoi de football se déroulait sur trois jours, jeudi, vendredi et samedi. Cependant, ils partirent mercredi parce qu'il fallait quatre heures et demi pour se rendre à l'endroit où ça se passait.

Louis était sur l'un des sièges à l'avant du bus, Zayn juste derrière lui. Ils s'asseyaient à l'avant depuis aussi longtemps que Louis pouvait s'en souvenir, ainsi Zayn n'était pas gêné par tout le bruit que faisaient les autres garçons. Louis préférait être à l'avant de toute façon, parce que dès que les autres commençaient à parler, sa peau le démangeait à cause des mots qu'ils utilisaient, la façon dont ils parlaient des gens.

Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles au cas où ils se mettaient à le faire, la musique à fond. Il s'était étalé sur les deux sièges, ses genoux pliés et son dos appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il regarda par-dessus le dossier et vit Zayn endormi sur son siège, ses jambes complètement étendues et atteignant les sièges de l'autre côté de l'allée, utilisant son pull comme oreiller.

Il prit une photo et l'envoya à la mère de Zayn, à sa propre mère et à Harry, juste parce qu'il avait envie de le joindre d'une quelconque façon et communiquer avec lui.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une réponse de Harry, cependant. Parce qu'il insistait sur la fait que Louis devait s'éclaircir les idées et ils savaient, tous les deux, que s'envoyer constamment des messages entraverait cela.

Mais Harry répondit.

**Mercredi 12:38  
[reçu]**

J'parie que t'es trop petit pour faire pareil :P

Louis resta bouche bée puis un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres. Harry était tellement taquin, son cœur battit de façon foutrement irrégulière.

**Mercredi 12:41  
[envoyé]**

Dit la PETITE cuillère qui fait 3 mètres de haut.

**Mercredi 12:43  
[reçu]**

:-) ❤

  


_______________________________________

C'était la première fois que le tournoi se passait dans une grande ville, et pas seulement dans la petite ville à une heure d'où ils habitaient qui, en fait, était plutôt une grosse petite ville avec vingt-cinq mille habitants. Non, c'était une vraie grande _ville_ , avec des bâtiments élevés, des gens marchant et faisant du vélo et un véritable _trafic_.

Louis n'avait jamais été dans une vraie grande ville.

Ce qui pouvait sembler ridicule. Surtout parce qu'il avait probablement été dans une telle ville quand il était petit. Mais ensuite, sa famille s'était remplie à ras bord avec ses petites sœurs (et son petit frère) et ils ne pouvaient plus mettre tout le monde dans une voiture et décider de rouler pendant de nombreuses heures, non.

Alors, c'était sa première grande ville (dont il pouvait se souvenir) et il était en quelque sorte émerveillé.

Il était actuellement en train de se balader tout seul. Leur premier match était le lendemain et il se sentait trop agité pour rester assis dans sa chambre d'hôtel ou traîner avec les autres garçons. Il avait invité Zayn à venir avec lui, évidemment, mais ce dernier était en ébullition à cause du voyage en bus et le fait d'avoir été avec les autres garçons pendant toute la journée, il avait donc choisi de passer un peu de temps seul.

Cependant, Louis n'était pas vraiment seul. Non, il y avait toujours des personnes dans les rues, entrant et sortant des petits magasins et des bars ou en train de courir. Louis trouva ça un peu fou.

Fou parce que c'était la nuit mais il ne faisait pas noir dehors ; fou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles mais il les sentait ; fou parce que chaque personne qu'il voyait semblait avoir leur propre originalité. Il se sentait le bienvenu.

(Il y avait des drapeaux arc-en-ciel et des affiches sur beaucoup de restaurants et magasins – sur leurs portes ou leurs vitrines. Il passa une petite confiserie avec un petit drapeau arc-en-ciel imprimé sur une feuille et en-dessous il était écrit ' _tout le monde est le bienvenu._ '

Louis ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pleinement connu avant avec lui-même. Quelque chose comme de la sécurité, de l'acceptation. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir trouvé des endroits dans le monde où il était accepté comme il était. Il n'était pas toujours seul ou piégé de la façon dont il pensait l'être.

C'était réconfortant, _rassurant_.

Il prit une photo de l'affiche et l'envoya à Harry.)

  


_______________________________________

Ils gagnèrent leur premier match et perdirent les deux derniers, arrivant à la troisième place de leur district. Louis était sur un petit nuage malgré ça, ne laissant aucune des défaites le déprimer.

Surtout parce que ça avait été trois bonnes journées, géniales même. Il avait même été content de traîner avec ses co-équipiers pour explorer la ville.

(Aucun n'avait fait des remarques homophobes ou avait eu l'air dégoûté. Pas même quand deux hommes étaient passés à côté d'eux en se tenant la main. Ça avait choqué Louis, il s'était demandé ce que ses co-équipiers avaient pensé, il s'était demandé s'ils s'étaient sentis en infériorité numérique par rapport à la diversité. Il avait bien aimé cette idée.)

Harry et lui s'étaient, également, envoyés quelques messages et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça avait été suffisant pour qu'il se sente incroyablement bien, vivant. Bon Dieu, il se sentit entier. Même le fait que Zayn roulait des yeux à chaque fois qu'il sautait sur son téléphone pour répondre à ses messages ne pouvait pas retirer le sourire sur ses lèvres.

  


_______________________________________

Louis s'autorisa à ne pas aller en cours lundi pour se reposer de tout l'excitation et les matchs de football du weekend. Il fut seul chez lui avec son petit frère pendant la majeure partie de la journée, sa mère devant aller faire des courses dans la ville à côté. Il passa donc la journée en jogging à somnoler, à changer des couches et à être un bon grand frère.

Harry lui envoya aussi un message, lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas en cours, et si Louis avait eu des papillons dans le ventre pendant toute la journée à cause de ça, qui s'en souciait.

A la fin des cours, il alla chercher Harry, un paquet de chips et deux sodas comme appât. Quelques personnes le fixèrent avec leurs sourcils froncés, mais Louis était trop distrait par à quel point Harry était beau pour s'en préoccuper.

Parce que Harry souriait radieusement, il était juste absolument magnifique et il complimenta Louis pour ses cheveux en désordre. Ce dernier trouva ça incroyable qu'il soit réel.

Il demanda à Harry s'il devait aller quelque part et il répondit non. Alors Louis les conduit jusqu'à la limite de la ville et se gara à nouveau dans le cinéma en plein air abandonné. Ils se couchèrent à l'arrière du pick-up, le bras de Louis autour de épaules de Harry et une des cuisses de celui-ci par-dessus les siennes. Louis radota au sujet de la ville et du football, Harry l'écouta, rigola et resta contre lui.

Une fois le paquet de chips fini, Louis ramena Harry chez lui. (Harry embrassa sa joue et c'était en quelque sorte un truc énorme.)

  


_______________________________________

Mardi fut la journée consacrée à l'esprit de l'école, pour le dernier match de l'année, mais tout ce que Louis fit fut de passer à la journée à essayer de trouver le courage d'offrir son maillot à Harry.

Cependant, ça serait comme s'il le clamait. Et de ce que Louis savait, personne dans l'équipe ne donnait son maillot d'entraînement à un 'pote'.

Mais Harry portait à nouveau une putain de jupe et il avait ces petits space buns dans les cheveux, comme ceux des pom-pom girl ; il y avait des paillettes sur la raie à l'endroit où ses cheveux se séparaient en deux et Louis ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas donner son maillot à cette magnifique créature ? Surtout que toutes les autres pom-pom girl en avait un.

Louis s'appuya contre les casiers avec certains de ses co-équipiers. Cette journée d'esprit d'école signifiait qu'ils avaient les deux dernières heures de libre pour parler, manger des gâteaux, de la pizza et boire beaucoup de soda. Alors, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, manger un bout de gâteau et regarder Harry rire avec les filles et Niall.

Il était content de simplement regarder, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il entende certains de ses co-équipiers se moquer de Harry, là il devint irritable.

Il entendit 'Harry' et 'allez' sortir de la bouche de James, Liam ou Josh, avant que le groupe commence à se diriger vers Harry à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Hé, jette ça pour moi, d'accord ? » dit Louis à l'un des garçons, lui tendant son assiette.

« Hé Styles, personne ne veut – »

Louis réussit à se glisser devant le groupe, arrivant près de Harry avant eux. Ce dernier était déjà tourné pour voir où Liam et les autres étaient et quand il vit Louis, à la place, il sourit de façon inattendue.

« Tomlinson, tu te joins à nous, hein ? Tu vas donner à cette tapette ce qu'elle mérite ? »

Louis l'ignora, mordant sa lèvre. Au moment où Harry fronça ses sourcils, il retira son maillot, son sous-pull noir collant à son torse et ses bras.

« Toutes les pom-pom girl ont un maillot à part toi, alors – alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais te donner le mien ? » dit Louis, essayant de paraître à l'aise, mais en réalité, il était plus que nerveux. Parce que ça devait être la chose la plus audacieuse qu'il n'ait jamais fait, et trois connards homophobes se trouvaient juste derrière lui.

Harry fut complètement choqué, ses joues rougissant et ses yeux s'écarquillant. Les connards à ses côtés étaient également confus, leurs sourcils froncés.

Mais ensuite, Harry fit ce petit sourire timide, ses joues roses, et ce fut la chose la plus magnifique que Louis ait vu de sa vie. « Merci, Louis, » murmura-t-il, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Louis haussa timidement des épaules, essayant de se retenir de sourire.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » demanda Liam, rigolant de confusion.

Louis tourna sa tête. « Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi ce bordel, mec ? » demanda Josh.

Louis se retourna complètement, se tenant devant Harry avec ses bras croisés. « Je lui donne mon maillot ? »

« Mec, c'est pas un peu gay ? J'veux dire, comment tu connais ce pédé ? »

Louis prit un air confus, espérant leur donner l'impression qu'ils allaient chercher beaucoup trop loin. « C'est la journée d'esprit d'école, les mecs. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Harry s'amuse simplement. »

« Ouais, mai– »

Louis se retourna, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à la chamade, mais il y avait un éclat tellement beau dans les yeux de Harry. « Il t'ira, alors ? » demanda-t-il doucement avec un sourire.

« Je – j'sais pas, j'peux pas me déshabiller ici, hein ? » taquina Harry, cependant l'anxiété était présente dans sa voix. Louis était content de ne pas être le seul.

« Viens, alors. J'dois m'assurer qu'il t'aille bien si je te laisse me sponsoriser, mon pote. »

Harry étouffa un rire, baissant sa tête pour cacher son sourire et ses joues rouges. Louis tapa son épaule avec son poing et commença à se diriger vers les toilettes, se retournant et jetant un regard noir à Liam et aux autres.

Louis ignora les personnes lui lançant des regards interrogateurs alors que lui et Harry quittaient le couloir principal pour rejoindre celui où se trouvaient les toilettes. Avant qu'il puisse entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes, Harry attrapa son poignet et le tira dans celui réservé aux professeurs.

Harry verrouilla rapidement la porte et Louis le colla contre elle. « Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient traité comme ça, » murmura doucement Louis contre son épaule.

Harry se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de Louis, le tenant fermement. « Merci beaucoup, » chuchota-t-il, « t'as aucune idée à quel point ça compte pour moi. »

Louis se recula et embrassa Harry, puissamment, pleinement et concrètement. Il l'embrassa avec l'espoir que Harry puisse ressentir tout ce qu'il souhaitait pouvoir exprimer. Harry devint totalement docile, comme toujours, il laissa échapper de doux sons qui se répandaient dans le corps de Louis comme des vagues de chaleur.

Louis bougea lentement ses lèvres, laissant ses yeux s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Harry alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, il sentit son cœur louper un battement à la beauté de Harry, ses cils évasés et sa respiration effleurant leur peau.

Louis déposa calmement des petits bisous sur les lèvres de Harry, une, deux, trois fois puis il se recula. Il sourit, caressant la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec son pouce.

« T'es magnifique dans cette jupe, » dit-il pour adoucir l'ambiance, « et tes cheveux sont beaux comme ça, regarde ces petits chignons, ils sont tellement mignons ! »

Harry gloussa quand Louis donna une chiquenaude à l'un des petits chignions. Louis sourit, se penchant à nouveau en avant et embrassant Harry sur les lèvres, si doucement.

« Allez, voyons comme il te va, ouais ? » Louis poussa le maillot dans les mains de Harry avant de se reculer et croiser ses bras sur son torse.

Faisant attention à ne pas se décoiffer, Harry passa le maillot par-dessus sa tête et le tira vers le bas. Il était serré au niveau de ses épaules mais pendait le long de sa silhouette longiligne. Il coinça les bords dans sa jupe puis leva son regard vers Louis, entrelaçant ses mains derrière son dos et souriant timidement.

« Je suis secrètement tellement heureux de te voir dedans, putain, » dit Louis en souriant. « Je dois absolument prendre une photo, je peux ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourcil haussé.

Harry rougit mais hocha quand même de la tête, souriant comme un idiot avec ses fossettes pleinement visibles. Louis mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il prenait la photo, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

« Je peux prendre le dos aussi, ou est-ce que c'est bizarre de demander ça ? » voulut savoir Louis, riant nerveusement.

Harry rigola mais se retourna, faisant un petit clin d'œil à Louis et le laissant capturer le « TOMLINSON » sur son dos.

« T'es magnifique, » dit-il, « putain. »

« Attends, » dit Harry avant que Louis range son téléphone, « on devrait en prendre une, genre, ensemble ? » Il rougit à ses paroles, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était acceptable ou non.

« Bien sûr, bébé. Viens là, » dit Louis. Il sauta pour s'assoir à côté de l'évier, rigolant à l'air confus de Harry, « entre mes jambes, ouep, bon garçon, » le taquina Louis, dirigeant Harry entre ses jambes écartées, « Tu vois, maintenant on ne dirait pas que tu fais trois mètres de plus que moi ! » s'exclama-t-il, tendant son téléphone à Harry et enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ensuite, le téléphone de Louis fut rempli de selfies de lui et Harry. Grimaces, langues tirées, bisous sur la joue et bisous sur la bouche.

Puis, ils décidèrent de rester simplement dans les toilettes jusqu'à la dernière sonnerie. Ils jouèrent avec des applications stupides, se tinrent la main et se firent de petits baisers.

(Harry fixa un peu trop le torse de Louis, bien défini par le haut noir moulant, et Louis fixa un peu trop les belles et douces cuisses laiteuses de Harry.)

Une fois la fin de la journée annoncée, ils sortirent nonchalamment et allèrent jusqu'à leurs cassiers. Il restait seulement quelques élèves, flânant dans les couloirs et leur lançant quelques regards curieux. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne dit quelque chose, donc Louis se détendit.

Après que Louis eut récupéré son sac à dos, il rejoignit Harry et cogna son épaule avec un petit sourire en coin. Le garçon laissa échapper cet adorable gloussement, ses joues rougissant d'embarras et de joie à sa propre bêtise. Louis apprécia que, d'une certaine manière, il pouvait faire tourner la tête de Harry au point qu'il ne pouvait même pas se contrôler.

« Petit idiot, » dit Louis d'un ton taquin et tendre, résistant à l'envie de faire quelque comme se pencher en avant et embrasser les belles lèvres de Harry, « prêt à y aller ? »

« Aller où ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire et ses sourcils froncés.

« Quoi Harold, chéri. Tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi à pieds dans une telle tenue ? Ce n'est absolument pas prudent ! » exagéra Louis, conduisant un Harry gloussant hors du lycée.

Louis ramena Harry chez lui, tenant sa main sur le siège du milieu et souriant comme un idiot. Quand il se gara devant chez Harry, ce dernier se mit à gigoter.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui, » murmura-t-il.

Louis sourit simplement, serrant sa main.

Harry tendit son bras pour ouvrir la portière du pick-up avant de se figer, « Oh ! Ton maillot ! »

« Tu peux le garder, c'est ma dernière année et j'en ai deux, » il haussa ses épaules, « en plus, il te va beaucoup mieux. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre, fixant Louis avec un regard intense. « Merci, je, euh – » il rougit, « juste – merci beaucoup. Pour tout. »

Louis posa une main sur son genou et le serra, faisant relever le regard de Harry, souriant avec ces grands yeux.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dit-il.

Louis sourit, « Je suppose. »

Harry mordit à nouveau sa lèvre, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et se rapprocher de Louis, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignant fermement. « Merci, » chuchota-t-il une fois de plus, se reculant et embrassant le coin de la bouche de Louis, doucement, « beaucoup. »

Le cœur de Louis battit plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, une profonde chaleur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale alors que Harry sortait et marchait jusqu'à sa porte, se retournant pour lui faire un signe de la main.

« Envoie-moi un message quand tu arrives chez toi ! » cria-t-il et Louis arriva finalement à se sortir de son état de transe, souriant.

« Comme toujours ! »

  


_______________________________________

 

  
**Mardi 18:15  
[reçu]**

Mec, t'étais où pendant les derniers heures de cours ?

**Mardi 18:15  
[envoyé]**

Dans les toilettes avec Harry. On a pris des selfies, tu veux voir ?

**Mardi 18:16  
[reçu]**

Ouais mec.

Louis lui envoya la photo où la tête de Harry était tournée vers la sienne, ses yeux fermés, ses joues roses et une fossette fièrement visible. Son front était appuyé contre la joue de Louis et la tête de ce dernier était légèrement inclinée en arrière, souriant tendrement au garçon. C'était la photo la plus intime qu'ils avaient pris et il avait envie de la montrer au monde entier.

**Mardi 18:20  
[reçu]**

Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble, c'est foutrement dégueulasse.

**Mardi 18:16  
[reçu]**

Au fait, je l'ai envoyé à ta mère lol pas de quoi.

Au même moment, il entendit sa mère l'appeler et montrer les escaliers en courant. Les joues de Louis était teinté d'une nuance de rouge embarrassante, il ferma ses yeux et attendit que sa mère passe brusquement la porte de la chambre.

« Louis William Tomlinson ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ouvrant la porte, « tu m'as menti ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, réellement confus.  
« Tu m'as dit que ce garçon était juste un ami ! » Elle tendit son téléphone, lui montrant le message de Zayn.

« Maman – »

« _Chéri_ , » dit-elle tristement, « je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave que t'aimes les garçons. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu m'as menti à ce sujet. »

« On ne sort pas ensemble, maman, » dit-il en frottant maladroitement son cou.

« Qui ne sort pas avec qui ? » demanda Lottie, passant sa tête à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Lottie, pas maintenant, » s'exclamèrent Jay et Louis en même temps.

Lottie partit et Louis regarda sa mère qui haussait un sourcil.

« Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? »

Louis ferma ses yeux. « Non, c'est – c'est compliqué ? »

Jay soupira, se tournant et fermant la porte. Elle avança dans la pièce et s'assit au bord du lit de Louis, directement en face lui qui était sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Explique-moi. »

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire, sachant que sa mère réagirait de cette façon.

« Il m'a dit qu'on ne devrait pas sortir ensemble tant que je n'ai pas règle certaines choses avec moi-même d'abord. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Accepter que je sois gay et tout. »

« Louis, » murmura-t-elle, « tu sais que ce n'est pas grave, hein ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu le sais. »

Louis sourit, donnant un petit coup de pied dans la jambe de sa mère. « Je sais, maman. C'était juste effrayant. Je – je suis amoureux de lui, tu vois ? » Il baissa son regard vers le sol, rougissant.

Jay fit un énorme sourire plein de tendresse. « Tu lui as déjà dit, alors ? Que tu l'acceptes ? »

Louis déglutit et cligna des yeux. Il y avait évidemment beaucoup de chose que sa mère ne savait pas, mais ça n'empêcha pas Louis de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait définitivement aimer Harry. C'était déjà le cas, bien sûr, mais il pourrait le montrer à Harry et il pourrait le faire sans ressentir aucune peur, putain, il semblerait même qu'il l'avait déjà fait ces derniers temps.

Jay tapota le genou de Louis. « Tu devrais lui dire, » dit-elle en se levant, « comme ça, je pourrai avoir encore plus de photos mignonnes comme celle-ci. »

Louis rigola, secouant sa tête.

  


_______________________________________

Plus tard, ce soir-là, alors que Louis révisait pour un examen, il reçut un message de Harry et son cœur loupa un battement.

**Mardi 21:34  
[reçu]**

Ton maillot a ton odeur et j'veux plus jamais l'enlever.  
Aussi, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop bizarre à dire, mais t'étais tellement sexy dans ce haut noir que j'ai dû me branler dès que je suis rentré xxx

**Mardi 21:34  
[envoyé]**

Pas si le fait de me branler en pensant à toi en jupe n'est également pas bizarre ;-)  


  


_______________________________________

Mercredi et jeudi furent des journées d'examens et Louis n'eut aucun moment avec Harry pendant ces deux jours. Cependant, ils s'envoyèrent des messages pour se souhaiter bonne chance et parlèrent au téléphone le soir.

« Tu penses t'en être sorti comment en algèbre ? » demanda Harry, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Honnêtement, j'aurais complètement raté si je n'avais pas écrit les formules sur ma main. »

Harry gloussa, un petit bruissement put être entendu à travers le téléphone. « Louis ! »

Celui-ci rigola. « Quoi ? Je me préoccupe de mes notes, Harold ! J'peux pas me permettre de louper les maths, hein ? »

Les petits rires de Harry continuaient d'enchanter la ligne téléphonique comme ils enchantaient le cœur de Louis. « Je suis bon en maths, » dit doucement Harry.

Louis sourit. « Evidemment que tu l'es, petit cœur. Peut-être que je devrais en profiter et t'obliger à m'aider. »

« Ouais, » dit la voix douce et essoufflée de Harry, « on pourrait faire nos devoirs ensemble après les cours. Je pourrais t'aider. »

« J'apprécierais beaucoup, » répondit-il, se tournant sur son ventre et couchant sa tête sur l'un de ses bras.

« Ouais, » murmura Harry, « moi aussi. »

« Tu sais, Harry Styles, » commença Louis, « avec la façon tu me parles là, je dirais que t'as le béguin pour moi ! »

Harry rigola. « Quoi, moi ? Jamais ! »

« Eh bien, c'est dommage, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire du mien ? Je suppose que je vais juste devoir l'enterrer profondément. Peut-être que je le cacherai dans mon livre de maths, pour ne plus jamais le revoir. »

Les gloussements de Harry devinrent plus incontrôlables, tellement beaux et adorables, Louis pouvait presque sentir son sourire à travers le téléphone. Tout ce que Louis put faire fut d'appuyer le sien contre son propre portable et espérer que Harry pouvait également le sentir.

« T'es vraiment cinglé, Lou. Je dirais que toi et ton petit béguin avez besoin de sommeil. »

« Oh, t'es fatigué ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas simplement dit ? » dit Louis en souriant.

« _Arrête_ , » Harry laissa traîner le mot avec un joli rire.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais laisser ces fossettes se reposer, chéri. »

« Je t'aime, » dit Harry à travers un sourire, ne réfléchissant clairement pas à ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Louis l'entendait le dire, bien sûr que non, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait de façon aussi décontractée, naturelle et intime.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, le cœur de Louis battait tellement qu'il sortit presque de sa poitrine.

« Je – je suis désolé, » balbutia Harry, « je ne – c'est sorti tout seul. »

Louis déglutit. « Je suppose – » commença-t-il, sa voix semblant tout d'un coup comme si elle n'avait pas encore été utilisée, « je suppose que si t'es désolé à propos de ça, je vais juste devoir enfouir le mien quelque part, alors. Peut-être que je vais le mettre dans le livre de sciences. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un peu trop longtemps, l'atmosphère chargée entre eux. Mais, ensuite, Harry le brisa avec ce gloussement de joie ridicule et le cœur de Louis sembla tout doux à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Je vais me coucher, » annonça-t-il à travers son rire, « bonne chance pour demain. »

« Fais de beaux rêves, bébé. Tu vas super bien t'en sortir, demain, » dit-il, sûr de lui. « Et Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

Je t'aime aussi. »

  


_______________________________________

Vendredi était la dernière journée avant les vacances d'hiver, l'air froid dehors. Louis ignora l'embranchement menant au lycée et continua vers l'endroit où il savait que Harry vivait.

Il vit le garçon dans la lueur des phares de son pick-up, la tête baissées et des écouteurs dans ses oreilles alors qu'il marchait dans la pénombre, sur le côté de la route, son sac-à-dos jaune bien ajusté sur ses épaules. Le pauvre garçon portait un pull géant de ski, des jambières en laine polaire, des bottes, un bonnet, une écharpe et même des mitaines sur ses mains, pourtant son nez et ses joues étaient aussi rouges que des roses.

Louis trouva ça adorable, il augmenta le chauffage de la voiture au maximum et alluma la lumière de la cabine, pour que Harry sache avec certitude que c'était lui lorsqu'il ralentit à côté de lui.

Harry regarda à l'intérieur avec ses grands yeux de biche puis il les cligna doucement. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres et Louis le copia, son cœur palpitant, douloureux et plein de _désir_. Il tendit un bras et déverrouilla la portière du pick-up avec une main tremblante, la poussant pour l'ouvrir et Harry grimpa rapidement à l'intérieur.

« Oh, il fait tellement chaud ici ! » s'exclama Harry, mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour se glisser sur le siège du milieu, se collant contre Louis. C'était tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire, heureusement, parce que Louis passa une main autour de son cou, l'autre prit en coupe sa mâchoire et ses lèvres se pressèrent fortement contre les siennes.

Harry haleta au baiser surprise, ses yeux papillonnant avant de se fermer alors qu'il souriait en coin au contact de leur bouche. Il posa sa main par-dessus celle de Louis sur sa mâchoire, lentement et tellement doucement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry souriait toujours, ses yeux fermés. Les mains de Louis tremblèrent quand il regarda le visage de Harry. Il retira sa main tenant la nuque de Harry et traça doucement ses pommettes avec, soufflant.

« Je peux t'aimer, » dit-il, prenant une profonde respiration, « Je – je ne suis pas prêt à le faire – publiquement – je ne – j'sais pas si je pourrais l'être un jour mais je peux toujours être à toi. »

Harry se pencha en avant et embrassa Louis, « S'il te plaît. C'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Promis ? »

« Je te le promets, Louis, » dit sérieusement Harry. « Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas non plus faire mon coming-out. Pas ici, c'est déjà assez dur de faire face aux hypothèses. Je veux juste être capable de t'aimer et que tu m'aimes. »

« Je t'aime, » dit Louis tellement, _tellement_ rapidement, déposant à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, « c'est le cas depuis si longtemps. »

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres, retirant l'une des mains de Louis de son visage et entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut être petit-potes maintenant ? »

Louis grogna, se reculant et rigolant si _fort_ , si _joyeusement_. « Depuis combien de temps tu avais prévu de dire ça, hein ? »

« Dès que t'as dit 'les potes avant les filles'. »

Louis roula ses yeux et embrassa Harry, encore et encore. Des petits bisous qui firent fondre son corps. « T'es tellement ridicule, » murmura-t-il, « et je ne veux rien de plus qu'être ton petit-pote. »

Harry fit le beau, un sourire se répandant sur son visage, ses fossettes ressemblant aux cratères sur la lune. Louis appuya son pouce dans l'une d'elles, avant de se reculer.

« Attache-toi, chéri. On doit aller en cours. »

« J'peux rester sur le siège du milieu ? Ou tu préfères que je m'assoie de l'autre côté. »

« Reste près de moi, » dit doucement Louis, malgré sa peur d'avoir l'air suspicieux. Il savait qu'il pouvait passer à travers n'importe quelle forme d'homophobie, il savait qu'il y avait plein d'autre chose en dehors de la petite ville où il habitait.

D'ailleurs, Harry tint sa main pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au lycée, il lui parla du livre qu'il avait fini la veille et de comment il l'avait fait pleurer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école un peu en avance et Louis lui vola un baiser. Ça fit rougir Harry, ses cils papillonnant et le plus grand des sourires apparaissant sur son visage.

Avant le début du premier cours, Harry poussa Louis du coude pour lui demander, avec ces jolies joues roses, s'il voulait passer la nuit chez lui parce que sa mère ne serait pas à la maison.

Le rythme cardiaque de Louis accéléra et il hocha de la tête pour acquiescer.

Il jurait n'avoir jamais passé une meilleure journée en cours.

  


_______________________________________

Harry cuisinait pour Louis et en même temps ils apprenaient à se connaître, genre les couleurs, les animaux et la nourriture qu'ils préféraient. Leurs plus grands rêves, leurs pires expériences, leurs peurs ridicules.

Louis était assis sur le plan de travail, portant un jogging et un tee-shirt, et à chaque fois que Harry passait près de lui, il claquait ses fesses ou lui volait un baiser. Les joues de Harry restèrent constamment saupoudrées de rouge et Louis s'épanouit à cette simple vue.

Ils rigolèrent, se taquinèrent et mangèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se faisant du pied, volant la nourriture de l'autre et en apprenant encore plus l'un sur l'autre.

(Le moment le plus gênant de leurs vies, la maison de leur rêve, un secret que presque personne ne savait à part le fait qu'ils étaient gays.)

Ensuite, ils firent des cookies ensemble, échangeant furtivement de chastes baisers. Louis piqua un peu de pâte et Harry l'engueula de façon taquine mais il laissa Louis continuer. Cependant, Harry s'assura de taper les fesses de Louis avec une main couverte de farine (puis il prit une photo de la marque de sa main pour en faire son écran de verrouillage.)

Pendant que les cookies étaient en train de cuire, ils s'assirent autour de la table et parlèrent de leurs familles de façon plus approfondie. Harry gloussa également beaucoup dans la bouche de Louis parce que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le chatouiller.

(Louis ne cessa pas de penser, _comment est-ce même possible d'être aussi heureux ?_ )

Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre dans la pièce de détente, sous la couverture Pendleton, et mangèrent les cookies avec un verre de lait. Tout en faisant ça, ils allèrent sur YouTube et montèrent à l'autre leurs chansons préférées de tous les temps, celles qui leur faisaient penser à l'autre et celles qui étaient juste très personnelles.

Louis ne s'était jamais ouvert aussi facilement à quelqu'un et surtout aussi rapidement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise et connecté à quelqu'un, totalement en paix avec lui-même.

A un moment, lorsque l'assiette de cookies et leurs verres de lait furent vides, Harry s'assit en face de lui, les jambes croisées et parlant avec animation, ses yeux brillant, ses mains s'agitant et la tête inclinée. Louis était totalement hypnotisé.

Il y eut ensuite le moment après qu'ils eurent lavé la vaisselle. Louis était en train de raconter une histoire à Harry à propos du jour où leur lave-vaisselle avait explosé, et Harry s'assit sur l'îlot central, prenant des fraises se trouvant dans un bol et les appuyant contre ses lèvres.

« C'était assez violent, » finit Louis, écoutant le rire éclatant de Harry.

Il se colla aux jambes du garçon et fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur ses genoux.

Harry écarta inconsciemment ses jambes pour que Louis se mette entre elles. « Je n'utiliserai jamais de lave-vaisselle maintenant, » gloussa-t-il, attrapant la tige d'une fraise et l'appuyant contre les lèvres de Louis.

Ni Harry ni Louis sembla remarquer à quel point le moment était intime jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Louis effleurassent le bout des doigts de Harry, leurs respirations se saccadant simultanément.

Louis caressa les flancs de Harry alors qu'il mâchait la fraise, la pièce se chargea en électricité et devint silencieuse, puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux au moment où il lécha ses lèvres.

Ensuite, ils s'embrassèrent, leurs bouches déjà ouvertes lorsqu'elles se touchèrent. Les mains de Harry étaient dans les cheveux de Louis et celles de ce dernier tirait ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils manquaient de temps, de façon désordonnée et fervente, ridiculement désordonnée. Leurs respirations étaient si forte, si lourde dans l'air. Bon Dieu, ils n'arrivaient pas à en avoir assez de l'autre.

Ce fut Harry qui se recula en premier, après plusieurs minutes à jouer avec la langue de l'autre et à explorer. Une lueur de malice dans les yeux et les lèvres humides, il dit, « J'ai entendu dire que tu te branlais en pensant à moi portant des jupes. »

Louis resserra ses mains sur les hanches de Harry. « Difficile de ne pas le faire. »

« Hm, » soupira Harry, « et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'allais en mettre une maintenant ? »

Louis laissa échapper un petit bruit, tirant Harry vers le bas pour l'embrasser brutalement. « Je devrais m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. »

Harry sourit, repoussant Louis et descendant du plan de travail. Il attrapa la main de Louis et le conduit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. « Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite. »

Louis gémit à la simple idée de ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il était _sûr_ qui allait se passer, et son sexe déformait déjà son pantalon, il était tellement dur.

Tout au sujet de Harry l'accablait. Le garçon était si excentrique, plein de vie et toutes ces choses que Louis admirait. Le simple fait d'être proche de lui le rendait électrique, comme s'il était obligé de le toucher. L'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti et il voulait juste plus, toujours plus.

Lorsque Harry revint, Louis fut submergé. Le garçon – le _sien_ – portait la même tenue que l'autre jour, une jolie jupe plissée rouge avec le maillot blanc de Louis coincé dedans. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, souriant timidement avec le 'Tomlinson 28' imprimé dans son dos.

« T'es tellement beau, Harry, oh mon Dieu, » dit Louis, bavant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était excité, parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec une fille, autant de désir, d'envie et _putain_.

Les joues de Harry étaient roses et il mordait sa lèvre. « J'ai honnêtement jamais fait ça avant, » admit-il avec un sourire, gêné, « je ne suis pas sûr de quoi faire maintenant. »

Louis éclata de rire, tendrement et plein d'amour, et Harry lui sourit en retour, se tenant maladroitement devant lui et jouant avec l'ourlet de sa jupe. C'était un rappel du fait que, même si Harry avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des garçons, il n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient seulement été des petits coups d'un soir lorsqu'il sortait en ville avec sa sœur. En fait, Louis était celui qui était expérimenté en ce qui concernait la façon dont les relations sexuelles se passaient dans un couple.

« Viens ici, » dit joyeusement Louis, faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher, « j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser là. »

Puis, Harry monta sur ses genoux, déposant de petits baisers partout sur son visage en gloussant, avant de pousser Louis à se coucher sur le lit et de suivre le mouvement, collant finalement leurs lèvres ensemble.

C'était doux et un peu obscène, leurs langues timides et le baiser langoureux. Harry embrassait comme s'il voulait tout de Louis et ce dernier donnait, donnait, donnait parce qu'il voulait que Harry prenne chaque morceau de lui et même plus.

Ses mains, une prenant en coupe la mâchoire de Harry et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, restèrent chastes, brûlant juste dans ce doux moment avec ce magnifique garçon. Ce magnifique garçon qui avait totalement retourné son monde et lui donnait finalement envie de s'aimer.

Pendant un long moment, ce fut tout ce qu'ils firent, s'embrasser paresseusement et se caresser doucement. C'était quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait déjà connu. Ils étaient jeunes et en sécurité dans cette maison avec tout le temps du monde pour explorer, se toucher et s'aimer.

Finalement, lorsque Louis bougea sa jambe, provoquant un frottement entre leurs sexes à moitié durs, Harry l'embrassa un peu plus profondément. Il passa une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa jupe et ouvrit la fermeture éclair, le bruit faisant ouvrir les yeux de Louis.

Harry se redressa, laissant l'arrière de sa jupe pendre au niveau de l'ouverture, alors qu'il chevauchait la taille de Louis et passait le bout de ses doigts sur ses bras, sentant sa peau chaude et ses biceps musclés. Pendant ce temps, Louis regardait fixement le garçon, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de plus beau, ses yeux doux et le plus léger des sourires ornant ses lèvres. Il caressa les genoux de Harry avec ses pouces et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait.

Harry retira le haut de Louis, se reculant pour retracer les contours de ses muscles et toucher son torse, son ventre et sa peau.

« T'es magnifique, Lou, » murmura-t-il. C'était si calme, doux et privé. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison mais l'air dans la pièce, l'énergie, était brumeux et doux, comme si quelque chose plus fort qu'un chuchotement ou un murmure suffirait à briser cette atmosphère.

Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement au compliment, ses joues devenant rouges, et Harry se pencha en avant et l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement et explorant.

Les mains de Louis parcoururent le dos de Harry et, maintenant que la jupe était ouverte et que le maillot n'y était plus coincé, il put glisser ses mains en dessous et sentir la peau chaude de Harry, les fossettes dans le bas de son dos et la petite courbe de sa colonne vertébrale.

Harry se coucha directement au-dessus de Louis, les mains allant dans ses cheveux et jouant paresseusement avec, alors que leurs langues s'enroulaient ensemble.

La main de Louis descendit le long du dos de Harry jusqu'à ses fesses, ses doigts cessèrent de bouger lorsqu'ils touchèrent de la dentelle douce. Louis retraça le tour de sa taille avec des caresses prudentes, ne passant pas en dessous jusqu'à ce que Harry brise leur baiser et pose son front contre le sien, soufflant, « S'il te plaît. »

Louis était fou de la petite culotte qui ornait les fesses et les hanches de Harry. Quand ce dernier se leva pour retirer sa jupe, Louis se rassit au bout du lit et posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches encore plus douces de Harry, celui-ci leva le maillot de Louis pour qu'il puisse correctement le regarder. Il fit exactement ça. Il retraça les ourlets de la dentelle rose pétale, ses pouces caressant le petit nœud au centre, puis il se pencha en avant pour déposer un bisou sur le ventre de Harry.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? » demanda Harry, si doucement.

Louis n'arrivait même pas à retirer son regard du sous-vêtement. « Je l'adore, » chuchota-t-il, levant ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Harry, « Je t'aime. »

Harry poussa Louis sur le lit et ils s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent et s'aimèrent. Ils restèrent couchés l'un à côté de l'autre et Harry brisa leur baiser lent mais passionné en prenant une des mains de Louis, repliant le pouce et le petit doigt. Louis observa Harry, hypnotisé, alors qu'il prenait les trois doigts dans sa bouche, ses yeux ouverts et fixant les siens, puis il les suça lentement mais si avidement.

Quand Harry retira les doigts de sa bouche, un filet de bave suivit, les connectant. Harry se colla fermement contre Louis et marmonna un autre faible, « S'il te plaît. »

Louis embrassa Harry, lentement et de façon obscène, une main sur une des fesses de Harry et l'autre faisant doucement pénétrer deux de ses doigts en lui. Harry était à moitié couché sur lui, gémissant doucement et respirant fortement dans la bouche de Louis, balançant ses hanches vers les doigts de Louis et suppliant pour avoir plus, toujours plus.

Louis glissa tout doucement le troisième doigt, reconnaissant qu'il n'y a pas vraiment assez de lubrification pour le moment mais continuant quand même, parce que Harry laissait échapper de jolis petits halètements. Il l'encourageait également avec ses baisers désordonnés et en se frottant désespérément contre lui.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Louis, ses cils battant contre ses joues. Bon Dieu, Louis n'arrivait pas à croire que ce sentiment excitait, ce sentiment accablant qui venait de déferler en lui. Il avait toujours su qu'être avec un autre garçon serait beaucoup mieux que toutes ses expériences avec les filles, mais il n'aurait littéralement jamais deviné que ça serait aussi bon, aussi bouleversant. Même encore plus que sa précédente expérience avec Harry, quand ils avaient été pressés et qu'il avait été si peu sûr de lui.

Mais, à présent, Harry haletait contre sa joue et chuchotait, ' _baise-moi, baise-moi, baise-moi_ ,' et Louis était sûr qu'il était en train de mouiller son boxer avec du liquide pré-séminal.

« Chéri, » murmura Louis, courbant ses doigts à l'intérieur du garçon, « t'es sûr que ce n'est pas trop rapide ? »

Harry gémit, donnant un coup de bassin vers le bas, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et ne plus bouger. « Est-ce que c'est trop rapide pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, essayant visiblement de son mieux pour ne pas aller et venir sur les doigts de Louis, « parce que je, _bon Dieu_ , Louis. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis cette nuit-là et juste, je suis prêt. Je suis totalement prêt, si tu l'es. »

La respiration de Louis se coupa à cette nouvelle information et il dut retirer ses doigts de Harry pour pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe, de la façon dont il méritait d'être bercé avec douceur. « Je t'aime, » murmura Louis contre ses lèvres, « je t'aime tellement que c'en est foutrement douloureux. »

Harry soupira quand les lèvres de Louis se collèrent pleinement contre les siennes, son corps devenant mou au-dessus de celui de Louis alors qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que Louis décide de passer ses mains du visage de Harry à ses flancs pour le chatouiller, faisant sursauter et éclater de rire le garçon.

« Louis ! » dit-il en rigolant, descendant de sur lui pour s'échapper.

Louis enjamba rapidement le garçon, clouant ses poignets contre le lit. La respiration de Harry se saccada à ça, et Louis enregistra ça quelque part au fond de sa tête. Mais, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il fit fut de se pencher en avant et de lui faire un petit bisou chaste.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, » murmura-t-il, retombant immédiatement dans l'ambiance précédente.

Harry grogna. « Oui, s'il plaît. Prends-moi. »

Louis embrassa la joue du garçon. « Pas sans lubrifiant, cependant. »

« Ma chambre, » souffla Harry et Louis se leva de sur Harry, ramassant leurs vêtements. Harry portait toujours sa petite culotte et le maillot de football, et Louis eut envie de jouir dans son boxer à la vue de son petit cul se trémoussant alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, Louis laissa tomber les vêtements et regarda Harry sortir un tube de lubrifiant de son tiroir puis se coucher sur son lit. Le garçon s'allongea sur le dos, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure et ses joues rougissant. Louis était hypnotisé par la vision devant lui.

« Viens ici, s'il te plaît, » dit-il doucement battant des cils.

Louis obéit, il le ferait toujours.

Il retira son pantalon avant de grimper sur le lit, son sexe lourd entre ses jambes. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Harry, se collant aux fesses de Harry recouvertes de dentelle et celui-ci posa ses jambes sur ses cuisses.

« T'es tellement beau comme ça, » souffla Louis, incrédule. Il se pencha en avant, mettant ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Harry.

Les longs cheveux du garçon entouraient son visage et Louis joua avec les mèches qu'il pouvait atteindre tandis qu'il observait Harry.

« T'es en train de me fixer, » dit Harry, rigolant doucement.

Louis sourit. « Désolé, chéri. T'as besoin de tes bisous maintenant ? » le taquina-t-il.

Harry fit la moue de façon joueuse, hochant de la tête. « Et que tu me baises aussi, s'il te plaît. »

« P'tit coquin, » grommela Louis, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, leurs bouches s'ouvrant et leurs langues se rencontrant immédiatement. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Louis et les serra fermement, faisant en sorte que Louis se frotte contre ses fesses.

Louis sentit l'humidité du liquide pré-séminal de Harry contre son ventre, il sentit la dentelle glisser contre sa peau mouillée et chaude à cet endroit. Il dut mettre fin au baiser pour pouvoir bien le regarder, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne jette pas un coup d'œil à son sexe.

Et, bon Dieu, le sexe de Harry était toujours aussi beau. Long, rose et tellement, tellement mouillé. Son prépuce était tiré vers le bas et ses veines étaient bien visibles. Louis l'aimait tellement, il avait envie de le toucher et le goûter.

Il embrassa doucement le torse de Harry après avoir relevé le maillot, s'arrêtant pour lécher l'un de ses jolis petits tétons. Harry se cambra au contact, ses mains vinrent tenir tendrement la tête de Louis alors qu'il aspirait et léchait son torse, les plus magnifiques des gémissements sortant de sa bouche.

Quand il arriva à l'élastique de la petite culotte, Harry frissonna. Louis s'arrêta pour le regarder, il vit ses lèvres rouges et gonflés, tout comme l'étaient ses jolis tétons. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses joues rouges, _joli, beau, magnifique_.

Louis se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui voler un chaste baiser avant de redescendre le long de son corps. « Je – J'ai jamais fait ça avant, » dit-il, baissant le sous-vêtement de Harry et libérant son magnifique sexe. Il prit une autre profonde respiration avant de se pencher en avant et déposer un doux bisou sur le bout rose du sexe de Harry, étalant l'humidité collante du garçon sur ses lèvres. Il les lécha et gémit au goût, parce que Harry avait une douceur distincte bien à lui, venant probablement de son alimentation saine.

Il lécha tout le long du sexe, appréciant le goût salé de la peau de Harry et la façon dont il tressauta contre ses lèvres. Les hanches de Harry se balançaient en avant à chaque fois que Louis appuyait sa bouche contre son sexe, des vagues de plaisir déferlant à travers son corps.

Prudemment, Louis prit le garçon dans sa bouche, suçant un peu le gland pour s'habituer à tout ça. Il inspira par le nez avant de faire glisser ses lèvres un peu plus vers le bas, sentant la chaleur et le poids du sexe de Harry dans sa bouche, sur sa langue. Il s'immobilisa une fois qu'il fut à la moitié, respirant profondément par le nez, essayant de s'habituer à la sensation de sa bouche étant remplie par un sexe masculin. Après quelques secondes, il remonta, gémissant à la douce traînée.

Il déposa des baisers sur toute la longueur du garçon avant de le reprendre en bouche, surpris par la façon dont il semblait prendre le coup de main. Il appréciait chaque seconde, il appréciait le poids dans sa bouche, la chaleur.

Encore mieux, Harry faisait tous ces petits bruits en-dessous de lui, l'encourageant avec ses geignements à bout de souffle et ses gémissements étouffés. C'était tellement magnifique, Louis se sentait tellement submergé, son sexe si foutrement dur.

« Lou, » haleta le garçon, ses mains tenant fermement les draps de chaque côté de son corps, et Louis décida finalement de se retirer.

« Hm ? » soupira-t-il contre le sexe du garçon, léchant toute la longueur.

Harry couina, donnant un coup de bassin vers le bas, même s'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. Louis sourit, emmena une de ses mains jusqu'au visage du garçon et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, si rouge et belle.

« S'il te plaît, j'te veux en moi, » geignit Harry, haletant, « je me suis littéralement doigté tous les soirs en y pensant. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_. »

Louis sentit son sexe réellement tressauter aux mots de Harry, l'idée de ce joli garçon se tortillant sur son lit, ses doigts en lui et gémissant pour lui, _Louis, s'il plaît, oui, mon Dieu_. Il l'imagina en train de pincer ses tétons, se frottant contre le matelas et jouissant sur son ventre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « J'peux essayer quelque chose d'abord ? »

Harry couina d'impatience. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai – j'ai envie de te faire un anulingus ? Genre – je l'ai vu dans une vidéo et je – »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand. « J'ai jamais – _putain_. »

« T'as jamais fait ça ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non – non, personne n'a touché mes fesses avant toi. Mais tu peux – si tu veux, bon _Dieu_ , s'il te plaît. »

Louis hocha de la tête, regardant autour de lui pendant une minute avant de descendre du lit. « Viens là, genre – couche-toi au bord ? »

Harry fit ce qu'il lui dit et Louis décida qu'un oreiller aiderait, alors il en glissa un sous ses fesses. Louis se mit à genoux sur le sol, ses mains caressant les jambes et les cuisses de Harry puis il les poussa vers l'arrière. Harry les tint en place, ses fesses écartées et parfaites.

Parfait. Ce fut tout ce que Louis pensa lorsqu'il vit l'anus plissé de Harry. Il était rose et ressemblant à du chewing-gum, foutrement magnifique. Louis n'avait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait un anus désirable mais, à cet instant, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose, sa bouche bavant alors qu'il l'observait se contracter.

Son premier coup de langue fut timide, ne sachant pas comment bien s'y prendre. Mais le contact fit haleter Harry, un léger ' _oh_ ' s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il poussa inconsciemment ses hanches vers Louis, en voulant plus, toujours plus.

Louis le lécha à nouveau, plus confiant. Il savait de ses expériences avec les filles que taquiner aidait, alors il suça la peau des cuisses de Harry, faisant traîner ses lèvres de haut en bas dessus et laissant de petits suçons sur la peau laiteuse. Il embrassa et mordilla chaque endroit _sauf_ l'anus de Harry, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du garçon à l'endroit où il agrippait ses fesses. Harry gémit si doucement, si désespérément, sa respiration saccadée et ses hanches se balançant.

Il lécha finalement la jolie petite entrée rose de Harry, d'abord avec sa langue aplatie puis avec la pointe pour pouvoir faire le tour de l'anneau de muscle étroit, le sentant se contracter sous sa langue. Harry haleta au contact et continua de basculer son bassin vers le bas, essayant d'en avoir plus, n'importe quoi de plus. Tous les mouvements rendirent le visage de Louis plein de salive, mais il s'en ficha parce que le cul de Harry était merveilleux. Louis ne comprenait même pas comment ça pouvait l'être mais c'était le cas, alors qu'il suçait, lapait et léchait.

« Oh, _Louis_ , » cria Harry. Il laissa tomber ses jambes sur les épaules de Louis pour pouvoir enfoncer une de ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier, poussant son visage vers lui.

Louis écarta ses fesses avec ses mains, laissant Harry contrôler sa tête alors qu'il léchait avec ferveur son entrée rose et plein de bave. Les jambes de Harry se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules, la main dans ses cheveux essayant de l'emmener encore et encore plus près, _putain_ , c'était érotique et magnifique, Louis voulait faire ça tous les jours pour le reste de sa vie.

Le garçon commença à se tortiller, ses hanches se balançant et son anus se contractant contre les coups de langue humides. Il laissa échapper ces petits sons à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait oublié comment respirer tellement c'était bon. Quand Louis pointa finalement sa langue et le fit pénétrer à l'intérieur, Harry s'étouffa réellement avec un sanglot, gémissant et poussant le visage de Louis vers lui, son entrée se resserrant autour de sa langue.

Louis appuya ses dents contre l'anus enflé de Harry, de façon expérimentale, pinçant légèrement puis léchant le même endroit.

« Louis – _Lou_ , je – je vais – » dit le garçon en sanglotant, balançant brusquement ses hanches contre le visage de Louis. Ce dernier décida de mettre sa langue en pointe ainsi, avec le mouvement, elle pénétra à nouveau l'intérieur de Harry.

Il sentit Harry se resserrer autour de sa langue, ses hanches tressaillirent et le plus joli des petits cris sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il chevauchait son visage.

Puis les jambes du garçon devinrent molles et retombèrent, sa main relâchant les cheveux de Louis. Des petits gémissements essoufflés venaient toujours occasionnellement de Harry et Louis avait juste besoin de le _voir_.

Il rampa au-dessus du corps de Harry et l'aida à se coucher entièrement sur le matelas. Les joues du garçon étaient mouillées de larmes, ses lèvres rouge cerise et ses cheveux en désordre. Louis mordit sa lèvre d'inquiétude, se couchant à côté de lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui, _inquiet_.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » murmura Louis, ses yeux examinant le visage rouge et humide du garçon, confus et ayant un peu peur.

« C'était juste trop bon – » dit Harry à travers un reniflement, « j'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. »

Louis soupira, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il déposa des bisous sur tout le visage de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il éclata de rire, ses joues rouges magnifiques.

« Est-ce que tu vas me baiser maintenant ? » demanda-t-il et Louis put que rester bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Mais t'as déjà joui ! »

Harry renifla puis fit la moue. « Je peux encore le faire, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_. »

Louis embrassa puissamment Harry, souriant quand ce dernier couina dans sa bouche. « Une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Harry repoussa Louis pour qu'il se couche sur le dos, puis il se positionna entre ses jambes. Il soupira dramatiquement. « J'suppose que je vais devoir te sucer. »

Louis rigola et grogna en même temps quand Harry enroula une main autour de son érection. « T'es un petit coquin, hein ? »

Harry eut la décence de rougir, faisant tourner son poignet à chaque fois que sa main allait et venait le long du sexe de Louis. Il déposa des bisous sur toute la longueur puis la lécha en remontant, l'humidifiant avec sa salive. « Seulement pour toi, » murmura-t-il.

Un gémissement obscène quitta ses lèvres quand Harry le prit dans sa bouche, creusant ses joues et massant le dessous de son sexe avec sa langue. Harry allait et venait rapidement, de la bave sortant déjà des coins de sa bouche.

Quand il se retira, il alla directement aspirer les testicules de Louis et ce dernier haleta au contact. Les filles qui lui avait fait des fellations ne les avait jamais touchées, et il y avait même une fille qui s'était immédiatement arrêté pour se plaindre d'avoir des poils dans sa bouche. Mais Harry, _putain_. Harry y allait complètement, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts et les suçant l'une après l'autre. Louis était juste beaucoup trop proche de l'orgasme.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon et les tira, en retour il eut un petit halètement, Harry devenant momentanément docile. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Louis grogna et tira à nouveau dessus. « Bisou, s'il te plaît, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry grimpa à nouveau au-dessus de Louis, le caressant avec sa main. Son visage était couvert de salive à cause de la façon dont il avait bavé sur le sexe de Louis, mais celui-ci l'embrassa avec enthousiasme, mordant sa lèvre et attrapant ses cheveux avec une main pour tirer dessus.

Et bon Dieu, Harry fit le même petit bruit, faible, proche d'un gémissement et beau.

« T'aimes qu'on te tire les cheveux, hein ? » Louis brisa le baiser pour plaisanter, mais ça ne ressembla pas vraiment à une blague avec la façon dont sa voix était rauque, dont Harry gémit et dont son sexe était en train d'être branlé.

« J'adore, » grogna-t-il, laissant une marque foncée sur la peau du cou de Louis, « j'aime bien être contrôlé. »

« Putain, » grommela Louis, ses hanches tressautant. Il tira à nouveau les cheveux de Harry pour l'embrasser puissamment. « C'est tellement excitant, » il mordit la lèvre de Harry, « j'vais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi. »

« S'il te plaît, » souffla Harry dans la bouche de Louis, appuyant son pouce juste en-dessous du gland de Louis. Ce dernier grogna, ses hanches se ruant vers l'avant, puis il tira à nouveau les cheveux du garçon pour réentendre ce joli petit son.

« Putain, oui, » dit Louis avec ses dents serrées, ses sourcils froncés. Harry déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Louis avant de retourner entre ses jambes. Il reprit Louis en bouche et fit quelques va-et-vient avant de se retirer et appuyer le bout rose contre sa lèvre inférieure, la bouche grande ouverte et attendant. Avec une main, il massa les testicules de Louis et le masturba rapidement avec l'autre, le bruit du mouvement résonnant dans la pièce.

Mais putain. Le _visage_ de Harry. Il était tellement empourpré et avide, ses cils humides et collés ensemble, ses lèvres rouges, gonflées et grandes ouvertes. Louis laissa échapper un grognement avant que son sperme se répande sur le visage de Harry. Des traînées blanches couvrirent ces jolies lèvres pulpeuses et ses joues rouges. Louis pourrait jouir à nouveau, rien qu'à cette vue, il avait envie de prendre une photo pour garder un souvenir. Son petit-ami était tellement beau.

Son _petit-ami_.

Harry mordit sa lèvre, léchant le sperme et attendant que Louis essuie ce qu'il y avait sur ses cils. Louis le fit, il retira tout ce qu'il y avait sur le visage de Harry avec ses doigts, lui murmurant, « Tellement beau, putain. Tellement parfait, c'est ce que t'es, _putain_. »

Evidemment, Harry attrapa la main de Louis et lécha tout le sperme de ses doigts, il eut qu'à faire papillonner ses cils ridiculement longs et faire un bruit de contentement pour que Louis soit à nouveau excité. Il avait envie d'embrasser le garçon (encore et encore).

« Bordel, t'es tellement parfait, » murmura Louis contre ses lèvres, tirant le corps de Harry contre lui, sifflant seulement légèrement à cause de l'hypersensibilité de son sexe. Il avait juste envie d'avoir Harry plus près de lui, toujours plus près. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu suppliais d'être baisé comme ça. Putain. »

Harry se recula et eut la décence de rougir. « Tais-toi, je t'aime bien depuis longtemps ! T'as même pas envie de savoir le nombre de fois où je me suis branlé en imaginant que tu me baisais. »

Louis souriant, embrassant le nez de Harry. « Longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

Harry gloussa, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Louis, souriant contre la peau douce qui était légèrement salée. « Tu vas te moquer de moi, » murmura-t-il timidement, aussi adorable et doux qu'un petit garçon, puis il fit la moue. Mais il était heureux, souriant et se blottissant encore plus contre Louis, inspirant son odeur, l'embrassant et le touchant.

Louis se recula et enfouit son nez contre les cheveux de Harry, son bras enroulé autour de son dos glissant doucement de haut en bas, caressant la peau douce du garçon. « Allez, » demanda-t-il, « dis-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Pour renfort, il fit traîner sa main sur le flanc de Harry et le chatouilla, lui faisant sortir le rire le plus horriblement adorable. Le souffle de Harry taquina le cou de Louis alors qu'il rigolait, se tortillant et donnant des coups de pieds en l'air.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » dit Harry en riant, « Je vais te le dire ! »

Louis sourit en coin, enveloppant à nouveau ses bras autour du garçon et l'écartant un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, plissant son nez. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son cou.

Harry soupira de contentement. « Tu me plais depuis la cinquième, » dit-il, « et avant que tu recommences à t'excuser pour ce que t'as fait, je vais te dire que j'ai eu d'autres béguins entre temps, » il fit une pause, « mais je suppose que mes sentiments pour toi sont en quelque sorte resté, au contraire de ceux pour les autres garçons. Tu me souriais toujours dans les couloirs et après, j'y pensais pendant toute la journée. »

Louis sentit une chaleur se répandre à travers son corps, son nez se plissant avant qu'il rît sincèrement. Harry rigola également, secouant sa tête et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Louis essaya, vraiment, mais il fut obligé de se pencher en avant et embrasser les lèvres souriantes de Harry.

Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il souriait. Parce qu'il n'y rien de meilleur que sentir le sourire de Harry contre le sien, le petit bruit de contentement qui sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il devenait docile contre lui. C'était merveilleux, quelque chose que Louis ressentit dans tout son corps. Quelque chose qui le fit se sentir si complet en étant ici avec Harry.

Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux et sensuel, leurs sourires s'effaçant et leurs yeux se fermant. Louis brûla d'amour alors qu'il bougeait doucement ses lèvres et attrapait celles de Harry entre les siennes, plus comme une étreinte qu'autre chose. La façon dont la respiration de Harry effleurait sa joue le fit frissonner, remplissant sa poitrine avec quelque chose proche de battements d'ailes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi doux et intense.

Lorsque Louis se détacha de lui, ce fut parce qu'il était obligé. Il avait tellement de choses à dire et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'il ne laissait pas tout sortir. Harry lui faisait ressentir toutes ces choses bouleversantes et Louis avait envie qu'il le sache. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il le touchait toujours tellement profondément, jusqu'aux os.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il, ses yeux toujours fermés, son nez caressant toujours la joue de Harry. Celui-ci releva son menton pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un autre baiser tendre. Louis s'immobilisa, laissant leurs lèvres rester collées ensemble, humides et chaudes. Il se demanda comment il fit pour ne pas trembler. Il bougea une main jusqu'à la mâchoire de Harry, la caressa doucement puis il se recula pour pouvoir regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il à nouveau.

« T'as aucune raison de l'être, » murmura Harry, essayant de reprendre le baiser pour faire taire Louis.

« Non, Harry. Je – je t'ai fait attendre. Je t'ai laissé te demander si j'allais t'appeler ou t'envoyer un message un jour et – et putain, c'est tellement dégueulasse, » Louis mordit sa lèvre, « Je t'ai blessé et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ça. »

Harry poussa l'épaule de Louis pour qu'il se couche sur le dos, ainsi il put grimper au-dessus de lui, chevauchant sa taille. Il prit les mains de Louis dans les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Tu en vaux la peine, » chuchota-t-il, un sourire rassurant étirant ses lèvres, « T'en vaux tellement la peine, Lou. »

Louis retira ses mains de celles de Harry et les fit traîner sur ses bras, les guidant jusqu'à ses épaules puis les descendant sur sa taille, où il les enroula autour, tirant Harry contre son torse dans une ferme étreinte. « Je t'observais tellement, » murmura-t-il, « c'était probablement assez évident que j'étais complètement fou de toi. »

Harry gloussa, hochant de la tête. « C'était assez évident, ouais. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que t'en valais la peine. Tu n'as pas été un connard avec moi ou quoi, et tu n'as pas été capable de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, » Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou, « t'étais aussi affecté et c'était rassurant. »

Louis laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. « Bon Dieu, » marmonna-t-il, « t'es tellement mature, putain, c'est incroyable. Tu vois et comprends juste tellement de chose. »

Harry frotta son nez contre son cou, souriant timidement. Louis laissa ses doigts parcourir le dos de Harry, doucement, utilisant légèrement ses ongles pour dessiner des formes.

« Tu l'acceptes, alors ? Le fait d'être gay ? »

« Ouais, » réaffirma-t-il, « Je pense que j'étais déjà prêt à commencer à... l'accepter, » il prit une profonde respiration, tendant une main pour caresser la joue de Harry, « je ne savais juste pas comment, ni par où commencer. »

  


________________________________________

Après cette soirée, ils allèrent plus doucement.

Ils passèrent les vacances de Noël à apprendre à se connaître, parce qu'apparemment entre un projet de sciences en cinquième et une branlette désordonnée en première, beaucoup chose se passait.

Ils les passèrent emmitouflés, à boire du chocolat chaud avec plein de guimauves et à rire en se racontant des souvenirs de leurs enfances. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans la pièce de détente, sous d'épaisses couvertures, parlant à voix-basse de certains détails et secrets.

Ils firent des promenades à travers les bois derrière chez Harry, empruntant des sentiers, se tenant la main pendant que leurs nez devenaient rouges et leurs doigts bleus.

(Une fois, Harry eut tellement froid qu'il avait mis une moufle par-dessus leurs mains jointes et il avait souri radieusement à Louis, fier de son idée.)

Ils allèrent au cinéma lors du réveillon de Noël, qui coïncidait avec l'anniversaire de Louis, et ils regardèrent un film qu'ils savaient que personne n'irait voir. Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et s'étaient tenu la main pendant tout le film, chuchotant entre eux malgré la salle entièrement vide, une excuse pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

(Louis se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry et chuchota, « Qu'est-ce que le bébé corn demande à la maman corn ? » il fit une pause puis continua, « Où est popcorn ? »

Harry rit tellement fort que ça fit écho contre les murs sombres.

« Oh, allez, c'était tellement _corn_ -y (ndlt : ringard en anglais), » ajouta-t-il, et Harry fit le bruit le plus embarrassant au monde, son corps tremblant avec la force de son rire alors qu'il s'agrippait à leur pot de popcorn.

« J'peux trouver un million de blague mei _beurre_ que celle-ci. »

Harry rigolait deux fois plus fort à présent, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et Louis était tellement attendri par le fait que ce garçon pouvait autant rire avec des blagues aussi stupides.

« Je suis _corn_ fus, est-ce que ça te fait rire ou pleurer ? »

Pendant le reste du film, Harry ne put pas manger de popcorn sans commencer à ricaner.)

Ils s'embrassèrent beaucoup, mémorisant tellement bien l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre qu'ils pourraient en faire une carte. Louis apprit que les lèvres de Harry étaient toujours douces, qu'elles devenaient toujours rouges après avoir été léchées et mordillées, et qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup quand Louis maintenait sa mâchoire ouverte et l'embrassait profondément, lentement et un peu brutalement.

Pour Nouvel An, ils allèrent à la fête de Nick-le-riche ensemble. Ils burent un peu d'alcool et se tirent un peu trop près l'un de l'autre quand ils se parlaient ; Harry fit un peu trop la moue quand des filles vinrent s'accrocher à Louis avant qu'il se détache gentiment. Peut-être qu'ils étaient un peu trop flagrants, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Là encore, tout ce que Louis remarqua réellement fut Harry, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment être certain.

(Avant que le décompte commence, ils montèrent en haut et s'enfermèrent dans une des chambres d'ami et mirent en place leur propre petit décompte.

Louis poussa Harry sur le matelas et l'embrassa puissamment, le tenant fermement. Tout le monde en bas cria lorsqu'il fut minuit mais tout ce que Harry fit fut de sourie de façon coquine puis de murmurer dans l'oreille de Louis, « Commençons la nouvelle année en beauté. »

Et, bordel, Louis fit sauvagement l'amour à Harry. Il ruina si magnifiquement son petit-ami, emmêlant ses boucles, rendant ses yeux vitreux et ses lèvres rouge cerise.

C'était tellement obscène.

Une baise obscène avec tout le monde poussant des cris en bas.

« C'est pour nous, bébé, » murmura Louis dans la bouche de Harry avec un sourire en coin. Le rire de Harry fut coupé par ses propres gémissements quand Louis pénétra plus puissamment en lui.

_Bon Dieu_.

Ils retournèrent en bas avec les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux, un petit sourire suffisant sur leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent trente minutes de plus, Liam attrapant Louis et essayant de le brancher avec cette fille qui l'aimait bien. Mais, pendant tout ce temps, il regarda Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce en train de parler avec Niall, déshabillant clairement du regard son magnifique bébé.

Dès que Liam abandonna, Harry revint vers lui, souriant narquoisement et mordant un peu sa lèvre.

Ils rentrèrent à pieds chez Harry vers une heure du matin, parce que Anne n'était pas là et qu'ils avaient d'autres plans pour fêter la Nouvelle Année.)

Les premières semaines après la reprise des cours déroutèrent tout le monde.

_Harry Styles_ continuait de descendre du pick-up de _Louis Tomlinson_ ? Toute leur petite école était en prise aux chuchotements, parce que parler à Harry et être gentil avec lui étaient apparemment à un niveau complètement différent qu'être 'amis' avec lui.

Louis arrêta de traîner avec ses co-équipiers, maintenant que la saison était terminée et, à la place, lui et Zayn commencèrent à passer du temps avec Harry et Niall.

Et c'était bien. Tout le monde finit par accepter le fait que Louis et Harry étaient apparemment de très bons 'amis' et ça devint normal de les voir rigoler ensemble dans les couloirs, ou se jeter des bouts de papier à travers les salles de cours.

Malgré ça, Louis n'était pas habitué à ne pas être capable de montrer ce qui était à lui. Il affichait fièrement tous ses exploits, toutes les choses qui étaient importantes pour lui, il parlait avec joie des personnes qu'il aimait. Parler de Harry comme un 'ami' ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui.

(Parfois, il tenait la main de Harry sous les tables du lycée et montrait à toute l'école le sourire que ça faisait apparaître sur son visage.)

Harry était juste sa personne préférée. Sa jolie petite pêche.

Harry était son _bébé_.

Tout ce que Harry faisait amenait Louis à sourire tendrement, ça lui donnait envie de tendre sa main et le toucher, de montrer à tout le monde qu' _il_ avait réussi à avoir le précieux garçon qu'était Harry Styles.

(Parfois, il aspirait la peau du cou et des clavicules de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme suçon violet recouvre sa douce peau laiteuse.

Quand il le faisait, Harry portait toujours ces tee-shirts à col bateau qui descendaient bas sur son torse. Quand leurs yeux se croissaient dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours, Harry passait ses doigts sur les marques comme pour dire ' _Je suis à toi. Je montre au monde entier que je t'appartiens._ '

Bordel, Louis adorait ça.)

Quelques fois, certains de ses co-équipiers faisaient des commentaires, des conneries du genre, « T'essaies de transformer Tomlinson en une tapette comme toi ? »

Harry était celui qui était fort. Le garçon fort de Louis, qui roulait ses yeux et ne laissait pas ces commentaires l'énerver.

Louis était fort aussi. Dans d'autres façons, du moins.

Et s'il fallait plaquer Mark contre un casier et lui cracher au visage de fermer sa putain de gueule, alors peu importe.

(Harry trouvait ça un peu excitant, de toute façon, et un petit coup rapide dans le placard du concierge valait toujours le coup.)

Cependant, il y avait des jours où c'était un peu plus difficile que d'autre. Des jours où il entendait des personnes dire des choses à propos des _homosexuels_ , il les entendait cracher le mot comme s'il brûlait leurs langues.

Des jours où il regardait Harry de l'autre côté de la salle et se perdait dans sa beauté, des jours où il voulait pouvoir tenir sa main devant tout le monde, l'embrasser devant tout le monde, lui dire qu'il l'aimait devant _tout le monde_.

(Il y avait des jours où l'amour de Louis ne pouvait pas être contenu, n'avait pas envie de l'être.)

Cependant, il avait sa mère, Zayn, Niall et même la petite-amie de Niall.

Et il avait Harry, toujours Harry. Alors il arrivait à supporter ces jours-là.

D'ailleurs, il ne restait qu'un mois et demi de cours. Ensuite, ils déménageraient dans une belle ville pour commencer la fac. Ils avaient rempli des demandes d'emploi, prêtes à être envoyés, et leur appartement était réservé, les attendant, avec deux chambres parce que Zayn serait en collocation avec eux, pendant qu'il irait dans sa prestigieuse école d'art.

Ils étaient excités par tout ça. Ils étaient prêts à pouvoir aller à des rendez-vous ensemble, à se tenir la main et à s'aimer aux yeux de tout le monde, aussi bien qu'ils le faisaient à l'abri des regards.

Pour le moment, cependant, Louis regardait Harry de l'autre côté du couloir. La plus belle chose au monde, dans son pull lavande et ses fossettes bien creusées, rigolant à ce que Niall venait de lui dire.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et son sourire s'adoucit. Louis se dirigea vers lui et murmura un petit ' _hé_ '.

Ils cognèrent leurs épaules en un silencieux 'je t'aime'.

Et personne à part eux ne le savait.

  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette traduction vous a plu !


End file.
